Angel in your eyes
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Namine was always alone, and Roxas always had his friends. She was content, he didn't have enough. When they met, they felt a sort of special feeling toward each other. But... what exactly is it? NaminexRoxas, and some other couples.
1. Chapter 1: The Way we met

So yeah, I actually am writing this for my best friend. I know it sucks, bear with me. Okay, It's kind of weird, it goes, Namine's POV, and then there should be three little lines, and after that, it's Roxas's POV. Got it? Pretty simple. Okay, thanks!

Chapter 1: The way we met

I think it was September... It was cold, I remember that. But either way, it was under a cherry blossom tree. That's when I first saw him. He was smiling, and buying some ice cream. I remember looking up from my book, just in time to see him turn away from me, I think he might've been watching me, but I guess I'll never know. Anyway, I was sitting alone just reading, like I already said, and all of a sudden he just walks up to me, two popsicles in hand. I looked up at him all funny and he smiled and sat next to me on the bench.

"Hi." That's all he said, and then handed me a popsicle. Completely confused, I put down my book and took it. Like I mentioned, it was cold. Much to cold for any psycho to be eating ice cream. But there we were, two psychos, never met, sitting on a bench and eating ice cream. After a while, I could feel my nose getting pink from the cold, but I didn't let it bother me, and to be polite, I just kept on eating. "What's your name?" He asked finally.

And so I told him. "My name is Namine." He nodded, smiled, and looked at his popsicle. I guess he hadn't bothered to tell me his name, either that or I didn't hear him, because I know I saw his lips move.

"It's pretty cold."

"Yeah." I couldn't help but smile. He had just admitted to the cold, and he kept eating his ice cream. In a way, it reminded me of a little kid, maybe one who had wanted the popsicle so bad, that when he finally got it, he was going to eat it no matter what. But I knew he wasn't that kid. He was tall, and sweet looking. I had seen him before, I always wanted to say something, but I'm just not that type of person. He came here a lot with his friend, but today he was alone. The other boy was nowhere.

"So, Namine," He said, he didn't look at me, though. "Do you like the popsicle?"

"Yeah, thanks." I didn't want to be rude and tell him that it was too cold for one. He just seemed so sweet, but somehow ambrosial, like the ice cream. "I've never had this kind before."

"Yeah, I get it a lot. It's pretty good, actually."

"What's it called?" I took another lick of the ice cream, which was a bright blue color.

"Sea salt ice." Instead of taking small licks, like I did, he kept sticking the whole end of it in his mouth. It probably would have been funnier if I knew him, but it was still cute to watch.

After several more minutes of freezing my lips off, I decided to ask his name. "So... what did you say your name was?"

"Roxas." He smiled big, and at the corners of his mouth, there was still a little bit of ice cream.

"Okay. So, if you don't mind me asking... why did you buy me an ice cream?" After I asked it, I felt really bad, like I didn't ever want him to come over with the ice cream, or like I didn't like him sitting next to me or something. He didn't seem to take it like that, in fact it almost seemed like he barely heard me, he was just swallowing the last of his ice cream, while I was only half way through with mine.

"Oh... well, I see you here a lot, and you're always all alone. So I just thought today, I should see if you wanted to be."

"Oh. That's nice, thanks." What he meant was he had nobody better to hang out with. At least that's what I took of it, and I guess my face showed it too, 'cause then he kept talking.

"Not that I never wanted to before, because I did. It's just, y'know, things kept getting in the way..." I nodded, not quite believing him, and I knew he knew, because he sighed and leaned back. He put his hands behind his head, he looked really cute, and he tilted his head back.

One of the small pink blossoms had just fallen from the tree, and it landed square on his forehead. He just blinked a few times, and then smiled. I let slip a small laugh.

"Here." He took it up with gentle fingers and handed it to me. I took it, unknowing of his intentions, simply like I had with the ice cream.

"What's it–"

"Just because." Then he stood up and left. He didn't turn back, or say goodbye. He just left, but one thing I think he meant to do... he left me smiling.

I used to only go to that place every now and then, when I wanted some peace and quiet to read my book, but after that, I went there every day for the next month. I would sit there with my book, only half the time actually reading it, and wait for him to come, but, for all that month, he never did. I started to think that maybe he didn't come because he knew I would, and maybe he just plain didn't like me, but even still, I kept the flower by my beside. Maybe I wouldn't have come there _every _day if I hadn't thought that flower was so special. The thing about it was, the day it fell from the tree, it was so beautiful, you could cry just by looking at it, but as the days passed, it never withered. It had no nutrients, no connections, no life, but it stayed perfectly pink and adorable, exactly the way he had given it to me. I figured it was a sign of something... so I kept going there.

A few times I saw the other boy, the one Roxas used to go there with. But never Roxas with him, always just a girl in orange. I recognized her from one of my classes in school, but I never saw her other than there. I thought, after that first month, the day it ended too, that I would only try one more time to find that boy.

---

I remember the day I met her. It was really cold outside, we never get days like that at that time of year, which is why I remember it was cold. But anyway, I went to the park, just like any other day, except this time, I went alone. See, I usually went with my best friend Hayner, but then he started to like our friend Olette, so I left them alone. But back to the story, how I met Namine. Yeah, she's really cool, I liked her a lot even when I just met her. She's really pretty, with blonde hair and blue eyes, like me, 'cept she's a girl... But whatever, in the park near me, there's this really big sakura tree. That's a cherry blossom tree, just in case you didn't know. But it's really pretty, and, even though it was out of season, early actually, it was in full bloom. It was a really pretty thing to see, but I was more drawn to who sat underneath it. There she was. And that was that.

I recognized her pretty well, I've seen her a few times at school, but she was at that park all the time. I guess I thought she might be lonely, but then I was like, well maybe she wants to be. So I decided to do something really weird to get her attention. Why there was even an ice cream stand out in that weather, I will never know, but it was, as fate called it, so I bought two. I had to look away though, because she looked at me and I didn't want her to think I was watching her... So when she went back to reading, I paid the guy and went to sit next to her.

I said hi and I gave her a popsicle. She took it, so I figured I didn't completely freak her out, which was a good thing. "What's your name?" I finally asked, because it looked like she was too shy to tell me plain.

"My name is Namine." She said. I just smiled and looked back at my popsicle, 'cause I didn't want her to see me blush. Her voice had this sweet ring to it, but it sounded kind of like there was something hidden, like the salt in the ice cream. I mouthed her name once or twice to get the feel of it, it's actually kinda fun to say. And pretty, like her.

I figured then that she wasn't gonna say anything, so I started to make small talk. "It's pretty cold." I knew she thought so, too, her nose was pink.

"Yeah." And she smiled. It really brightened up her face. Made her even more gorgeous. My ice cream was freaking cold, so I tried to eat it as fast as I could, but she took the other approach, and ate it really slowly.

She seemed to really be enjoying it. Her eyes weren't as lonely as they were when I used to see her. Maybe this would be the time to point out how great Namine's eyes really are. They hit you like a million suns, and then they really sparkle when she smiles. It's like you can read her from her eyes, blue, and grey, and a million other little things in 'em. So I asked her, out of sheer wonder, thinking what her eyes would do, "So Namine, do you like the popsicle?"

"Yeah, thanks. I've never had this kind before." Then I told her I thought it was good, or something like that. Honest, I hardly remember asking, because I was looking at her out of the corner of my eye, trying real hard not to let her see. "What's it called?"

"Sea salt ice." I really wanted to offer to buy her some anytime she ever wanted, but I knew she'd think I was crazy, so I didn't. It was really quiet for a while, and then, as soon as I realized I hadn't told her my name, she asked.

"So... what did you say your name was?"

I smiled, noticing how we think kind of alike, and told her. "Roxas."

"Okay. So, if you don't mind me asking... why did you buy me an ice cream?" But then she shut up real fast, and I think she thought she did something wrong, but then, I'll never know.

"Oh..." I was kind of taken aback by her question and I didn't really know what to say... "Well, I see you here a lot, and you're always all alone. So today I just thought I should see if you wanted to be."

"Oh, that's nice. Thanks." But she didn't mean it at all. She was just being polite. And of course, I didn't want her to think of it the wrong way...

"Not that I never wanted to before, because I did. It's just, y'know, things kept getting in the way..." She didn't believe me, and I could tell. I sighed and put my hands behind my head, and then I tilted my head back so I could feel the wind better. But then, this stupid little flower falls off the tree, and lands on my forehead.

Of course, Namine thought it was funny, so I smiled, and she laughed a little. That's when I became thankful to the flower, and I noticed it wasn't stupid. I picked it up and gave it to her. "Here." I knew it would give me an excuse to talk to her again, plus... it made her smile.

"What's it–"

"Just because." And then I left. I hope she liked the flower, there's no normal way for me to ask her, so I never have. And I doubt I ever will, but who knows, there's a shot. For the next month, I kept trying to find time to go back to the park, to see if she was there, but I kept missing my chances. I had to help my new step-mom move in. I felt horrible, started to think that maybe, even if I did see her, she'd hate me because she would think I tried to avoid her. But either way, the day the month ended, I knew I only had one more shot to get to her.

---

So that's it for the first chapter! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: The return of the boy

Chapter 2: The return of the boy

I woke up that day, the day after the month was up. I looked over at the flower on the side of my bed, and the very tip of one of the leaves had turned brown, that's when I knew. He was coming today. I rushed to get ready, even though I knew he probably wouldn't be there until much later, and I picked up the first book I could find. Then, I sprinted to the park. I figured, when I was about half way there, that I didn't want to look desperate if anyone saw me, so a slowed to a walking pace. Finally, I reached the park, the morning was still crisp, and I could see the Cherry blossom tree battling the sun for the morning light.

I smiled, thinking that the tree was a million times brighter. When I finally came within a few feet's distance from the tree, I took my eyes off the ground. My face lit up. There sat Roxas, in _my _place, reading _my_ book, he looked up, but not in my direction, slumped over, and continued to read. Quietly, I moved around the tree, set my book down, and then rushed to the ice cream stand, where I bought two sea salt popsicles, I hadn't quite remembered the name of it, but they were the only blue ones there. Popping from around the tree, I startled him. I sat down next to him and handed him a popsicle. "Hi."

"Hi." He spoke faster, and his eyes twinkled a bit.

It was quiet for a while, then I couldn't stand it any longer. "You came today." I said, my voice was a little shaky. "Where were you?"

"Like I said, things just get in the way, y'know?" He spoke to me so softly that I could swear I almost melted.

"Yeah, I guess..." Then he looked at me awkwardly, like he knew I was uncomfortable saying it. I smiled and confessed. "I... guess not... no..."

He smiled too, a generous smile. I found that it was almost difficult to look at him. We had only met once, and yet, I was feeling... whatever the case, I knew nothing about him, and he couldn't even pretend to know the first thing about me. We knew solely each other's names, and nothing more. I suppose he may have been feeling the same way, for his smile soon faded, and he started to ask me a bunch of weird questions, but then, it seems to be one of his best qualities, in taking people by surprise. "Namine, what's the deal with your parents?"

"My dad died when I was little, and I hardly ever see my mom." Usually, I had a hard time talking about it, but with him, that just wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry."

"No really, it's fine. So... what was it with your parents?"

"My mom left when I was a kid. Her and my dad... they didn't get along so well after awhile."

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Always. She was the only one there for me other than my friends... but then, sometimes friends just aren't enough, huh?" He tried to smile, but he still looked unhappy. I was in pain, seeing him look like that, and I just couldn't help it, so I turned away.

"I don't have many friends..."

"Why not?"

"They've just never really been my thing..."

"That's ridiculous. You're too nice." I was really surprised that he said that, actually. It wasn't like he had known me forever, and then he just came out with it. It made me feel kind of... out of place you know? Like something was wrong now, and I couldn't ever fix it if I kept talking to him. But then... I stopped myself, because I knew that by talking to him, something great would happen, even if it wasn't immediate, something big was on it's way, and I had Roxas to thank. Only Roxas to thank.

---

I woke up really early that morning, before my dad. I did it on purpose, too, so that he couldn't make me help my "mom." Don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like her, I really love her a lot. It's just that... it feels kind of weird to all of a sudden have another person to call me her son. So anyway, I got up early that morning, and I got dressed. I picked up my wallet off of my dresser and left a note on the counter saying I went to the park, and to call my cell if they needed me. On my way to the park, I swear it was like everybody knew what I was going there for, and was trying to sell me something or other. I passed like six flower shops, that I had never noticed until now, a candy store, that conveniently had little heart chocolates in the window, and like eleven store-people came up to me trying to get me to sample a cologne. Something was up. Come on, _nobody _smells _that _bad. After a while, it almost started to embarrass me. Like, did everyone know I was going to go see a girl I might... possibly... have... remote feelings for? I did end up buying something actually. Something to see if she would notice... a book. Actually it was the same book she was reading the day I bought her an ice cream. I figured maybe I'd mess with her a bit and see if she remembered.

When I got to the park, I sat under the cherry blossom tree in the same place she always sat, reading the same book. I'm not gonna lie to you, that book was _completely_ over my head. I didn't understand anything. It was something like... quantum... physic... something or other... And I was _lost. _I started to think about how smart she must be to read... and possibly understand this book. It was freaking crazy! But, I read it anyway, just trying to figure it out for her sake. For something to talk about. For the love of God. Finally, I got tired of waiting, so I looked up to see how late it was by the shadows. Not that late, really, but I'd been there for a while. So I decided that if she didn't get there within ten minutes, I might have to leave. It wasn't very long after that, maybe a minute or two, that she popped out from around the tree. Scared the crap out of me, too, but I was happy to see her.

"Hi." Was all she said, and she handed me a popsicle. A sea salt ice, actually, that's how I knew she noticed the book. We were recreating the first time we met, but better.

"Hi." I started to eat the popsicle, and then she came out and started talking.

"You came today." She was blushing a little, so I knew she was happy. "Where were you?" Then I felt bad, because I knew she had been waiting for me to come, but she could never know I'd been trying to.

"Like I said, things just get in the way, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess." I looked at her weird, 'cause I knew she was lying, and then she confessed. "I... guess not... no..."

I smiled at her, but then I kind of got to thinking. Namine and I didn't _really _know each other. We were just two kids who met, and happened to like each other's company. I wanted to know more about her, so I thought. What would I want someone to know about me, so that they wouldn't say something wrong... and maybe screw it up. Because thinking, I really knew, screwing things up was one of my most developed accidental skills, and that was the last thing I wanted with Namine. She was something different, something special. And I... never mind... "Namine, what's the deal with your parents?"

"My dad died when I was little, and I hardly ever see my mom."

"I'm sorry." And that's all I could really say, because that's all there was to it.

"No really, it's fine. So... what was it with your parents?"

My throat kind of swelled a bit. It was hard to talk about her. My dad had always loved me, but kind of second hand to his work. He didn't pay much attention to me, and my mom, I was her everything. Of course, that means that they had a lot of arguments about me, and I didn't want to be the cause of their problems, so when I was something like eight, I tried to run away. My mom blamed my dad, she said I did it because I thought he didn't love me. My dad blamed my mom, he said that she loved me too much, and I just thought I could get away with it. I didn't really have the nerve when I was little to tell them it was because _I_ loved _them_ both. So then my mom left. She came into my room one night and told me that she loved me, and she always would, because no matter how far apart God makes us, He's bound to bring us back together sometime. "My mom left when I was a kid. Her and my dad... they didn't really get along so well after awhile."

"Do you ever miss her?" I could hear the compassion in her voice, she was letting me know she cared.

"Always. She was the only one there for me other than my friends... but then, sometimes friends just aren't enough, huh?"

"I don't have many friends..."

"Why not?"

"They've just never really been my thing..."

"That's ridiculous, you're too nice." I think I caught her off guard saying that, but I didn't really care. It made me angry, and sad at the same time to think that someone like Namine didn't have friends. I knew any of my friends would love her, and I wanted her to be happy, so I decided she would have to meet my friends, and maybe start hanging out with us.

---

And there's the second chapter. Do you all like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3: Mis amigos son sus amigos!

Chapter 3: Mis amigos, son sus amigos

Since Roxas had just said about the nicest thing ever to me, I couldn't help but look at him... differently. It was like envy, and then I guess he noticed, because when his eyes met mine, he blushed and then, like an idiot turned away as fast as he could. "Roxas..." I didn't really know what to say, and it didn't look like I had to say anything, because he started talking again.

"Namine, since you said you don't have any friends, which is completely wrong because you're too sweet, and too nice, and too pretty I want you to meet my friends. And I mean, I think you would really get along with my friends well, because you're nice and they're nice and we're all very nice very happy people. So if you want to give friends a second chance then I think that you should try it with my friends because their really cool and stuff and then..." He was talking really fast, and then suddenly, he stopped, and started going _really _slow. He was hesitant, and he was shy. "I'd be there... and you'd be there... and we'd be together... with each other... plus my friends... er... your friends. _Our _friends. If you want..." Then he looked at me, and again took me by surprise. "After all! Mis Amigos, son sus amigos!" He was smiling brightly, and I'll never forget the look in his eyes, it really warmed my heart.

Then I smiled at him, because it's not like I could resist even if I wanted to. "Sure, Roxas. I'd like that." And then his smile got softer, and it made me blush. I bit my lip and kinda looked down into my lap, and I think he guessed how I felt, because he smiled and looked out.

I cast a couple glances his way, my cheeks still warm, and he didn't look back once. He looked really peaceful, sitting there smiling, looking out, the wind kind of blowing his hair. Oh, his hair. I guess I didn't really talk about it much before, did I? Well, as shallow as this sounds, and it's not meant to by the way, Roxas has _the _best hair– ever. I love the way it makes him look, still innocent, but then, it gives his appearance something else. It partly clouds the sight of his deep cerulean eyes, and it almost has a little spiraling thing going on in the back.

"Well, um... we could go right now if you want."

"What? Right now?" I didn't really expect him to do that, considering, I barely knew him, and now he wanted me to know his friends. It seemed we were moving along a little fast. But... what exactly is it that we were moving toward?

"Well, yeah. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought... because, you know..." And if I'm not mistaken, this time, his cheeks were pink. It was adorable, too. And then I started to wonder, if I... felt... something when I was with him, and I would always blush, was he starting to feel it too?

I plastered a huge smile on my face, just with that thought at hand. "Let's go."

His face instantly brightened, from which I gathered that he and his friends must all be very close. "Really? I mean... cool, let's go." I nodded and stood up, he did, too. "So um... I don't really know where they'll all be, it kinda depends." Just then, his cell phone rang. "Hold on." I nodded, and listened to him argue over the phone. He sighed, and then started to get a little mad. "Dad, come on, I've already been helping for a month! There's only a few more boxes, can't I do it when I get home?" He paused and his face became red. "Well it's not like I wanted mom to leave in the first place!" And he hung up the phone. To this day, I won't forget the look in his eyes. He wouldn't look at me, but I saw. Tears brimmed the edge of his eyes, but he never cried. He looked scared, mad, sad, distracted... I couldn't know what was on his mind, but it worried me. I said nothing, because there was nothing I could say. We walked a while in silence, I stared at Roxas, and I knew he noticed, but he kept his eyes on the ground. Finally, he spoke. "Hey, Namine,"

"Yeah?" I tried to sound enthusiastic, to cheer him up, but my fake smile faded quickly.

He turned up to look at me, and his eyes were fraught with dismay. "You ever miss your parents?" Me eyes widened, and I looked away.

"Yeah. My dad was the one who got me into drawing. He was always sick, and I didn't like it at first, but it was a way for me to be with him, now, it's like all I have of him. I draw him a lot, I never want to forget his face, but I'm beginning to hate myself... I can't remember his smile."

"That's not your fault. I don't really... think I ever knew my dad's smile. He's a little harsh..."

"Is it okay?" I didn't expect him to know what I meant by that, but he did.

"No, it's really not."

"And how... about your mom?"

"Which one?" There was absolutely no feeling in his voice, and I could tell he hadn't wanted me to ask.

"Both." My voice was like a whisper, but he heard it, and he answered.

"My mom... my first mom, I think I already told you, but she loved me more than anything. It was like, I completed her or something, but obviously, I didn't, because she left me behind. My new mom, she's alright. She kind of reminds me of my other mom, always worried about me, and I can tell she means well. She started telling me she loved me, even before she was engaged to my dad. She's already told me more than him. I don't know why he married her, really. She's exactly like my mom, with him, y'know before they started fighting. But..." He smiled a little. "That doesn't bug me at all."

"Have you ever tried to find your mom?"

"I've thought about it. But what can I do? I'm a kid with no money. I have nowhere to look, noone to ask. I know my dad won't tell me anything."

"What about–" He cut me off, and it didn't bug me at all. I really wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I just wanted to empathize so much, maybe get him to like me a little more.

"Hey, it's Hayner!" He was instantly smiling again, I couldn't tell if it was real, but he dropped his sadness. I wish I could do that. I really do envy him, but back to the story. I noted the boy, who he used to always be with, and again that girl in orange. Although, this time, there was another boy with them. He was dressed in blue and red, and he had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Pence, Olette!" He yelled, supposedly to his other friends, because the three of them ran over.

"Roxas!" The girl yelled, hugging him. I must admit, this didn't make me happy, and I don't know why. I'd like to say it was because he hugged her back, but it didn't look serious. Just like... hugging friends. "Where have you been? I swear we never see you anymore."

He did some weird thing with the first boy, made a fist, and then they hit their arms together. It looked nice, but a little awkward. The second boy just high fived him, then turned to smile at me. "Who's your friend?" He asked. I was almost flattered that he noticed me, although I don't know why. I guess I'm just used to blending in.

"This is Namine." Roxas said, smiling and moving a bit closer to me. It made me a little nervous, but then, I loved it. "I was actually bringing her to meet you guys. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Yeah, I think they're all at Sora's. Maybe Kairi's. But who knows? And what? You're not gonna introduce us?" He said, playfully jabbing Roxas's arm.

"Oh yeah, huh?" He smiled, embarrassed, it seemed, and told me their names. "This is Hayner, Pence, and Olette." I nodded and smiled. I _am_ a little shy.

"Does she talk?" Hayner asked.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, she talks. Now, come on, let's go get the others. Namine needs more friends." The four smiled and began to run. I looked around, confused, and Roxas stopped and turned back. "You comin'?" I shrugged, and he smiled big. "Come with me. I'll show you." He walked back over to me and extended his hand, which gratefully, I took.

---

When I looked up at her again, she was watching me, and I got all nervous and looked away. "Roxas." She was all quiet, and it sounded really pretty when she said my name. It didn't look like she was gonna talk anymore, so I did.

"Namine, since you said you don't have any friends, which is completely wrong because you're too sweet, and too nice, and too pretty I want you to meet my friends. And I mean, I think you would really get along with my friends well, because you're nice and they're nice and we're all very nice very happy people. So if you want to give friends a second chance then I think that you should try it with my friends because their really cool and stuff and then..." But then I slowed down, noticing I called her pretty... out loud. "I'd be there... and you'd be there... and we'd be together... with each other... plus my friends... er... your friends. _Our _friends. If you want..." I looked up at her, and tried to change the tense mood. "After all! Mis Amigos, son sus amigos!" I gave her this goofy grin, which I had supposedly picked up from my cousin Sora, dang him, and she smiled at me.

"Sure, Roxas. I'd like that." And then I put on a sweet smile, just for the mood. She looked really cute when she blushed. She bit her lip and avoided looking at me, so I took pity and looked away.

She kept looking at me now and then, and I couldn't help but smile. I knew she thought she was getting away with it. Well, I decided to let her pretend, and then a thought passed my mind. "Well, um... we could go right now if you want." But that freaked her out.

"What? Right now?" In complete honesty, her shooting me down like that, really embarrassed me, I didn't really know what to say. She obviously thought I was going too fast for her, and that worried me. But what caught my thought, what did she think I was trying to move toward? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and I was in kind of a panic. I didn't want her to think I was being forward, but I really wanted the setting between us to be more comfortable. If she was friends with my friends, I would see her a lot.

"Well yeah. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought... because, you know..." She noticed my blush, I got that far, but she looked blank, like she was thinking about something. I thought for sure she thought I was pathetic, liking her already.

So then, she kind of surprised me, but hey, I love surprises. She gets this huge smile on her face and says, "Let's go."

That made me really happy and I knew that, even if it wasn't how I wanted it, she wanted to be with me, too. "Really? I mean... cool, let's go." She nodded and stood up, and I did the same. "So um..." I started thinking. With as many people as I hang out with where would I look to find them all? "I don't really know where they'll all be, it kinda depends." And then, my cell phone rang. I answered, much to my regret, and found myself in a conversation with my father. My very _angry _father. I kinda blew up at him, but he was flipping out. Finally he just went overboard. He mentioned my mom. My real mom. So I yelled at him, and I hung up. I know I made Namine uncomfortable, but my mom. I hated to think about her, she was my best thought. She was the pain I couldn't help but cherish, and I almost cried. But I knew that I couldn't. "Hey, Namine,"

Let me throw it out there and say she sucks at faking happy, but that almost makes it better. "Yeah?" She was trying so hard, just that made me feel better. Even if it didn't help directly, it was nice to know she cared about my feelings.

I looked at her and she frowned, no doubt because of the look on my face. "You ever miss your parents?" She looked away, and I knew I shouldn't have started the conversation.

"Yeah. My dad was the one who got me into drawing. He was always sick, and I didn't like it at first, but it was a way for me to be with him, now, it's like all I have of him. I draw him a lot, I never want to forget his face, but I'm beginning to hate myself... I can't remember his smile."

"That's not your fault. I don't really... think I ever knew my dad's smile. He's a little harsh..."

"Is it okay?" She sounded like my mom. Both... my moms.

"No, it's really not."

"And how... about you mom?"

"Which one?" I was always solemn on the topic. Both were my mother, both were not. My mother wouldn't have left me, but she can't be replaced. My mother isn't a woman who just comes into my life, but she loves me unconditionally.

"Both." I barely heard her.

"My mom... my first mom, I think I already told you, but she loved me more than anything. It was like, I completed her or something, but obviously, I didn't, because she left me behind. My new mom, she's alright. She kind of reminds me of my other mom, always worried about me, and I can tell she means well. She started telling me she loved me, even before she was engaged to my dad. She's already told me more than him. I don't know why he married her, really. She's exactly like my mom, with him, y'know before they started fighting. But..." I smiled a little. "That doesn't bug me at all."

"Have you ever tried to find your mom?"

"I've thought about it. But what can I do? I'm a kid with no money. I have nowhere to look, noone to ask. I know my dad won't tell me anything."

"What about–" I cut her off, and I felt kinda bad afterwards. I really wanted her to stop, but I couldn't say it. I just liked her so much.

"Hey, it's Hayner!" I said, trying my best to fake a smile again. That was when I noticed the other two."Pence, Olette!" I yelled, they ran over.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled, and she hugged me. I hugged her too, to spite Hayner, but Namine didn't look too happy. "Where have you been? I swear we never see you anymore."

I greeted Hayner the usual way, Pence, too. "Who's your friend?" He asked, and Namine's expression changed.

"This is Namine." I said, smiling and scooting closer to her, I don't think she minded, but I couldn't help myself. "I was actually bringing her to meet you guys. Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Yeah, I think they're all at Sora's. Maybe Kairi's. But who knows? And what? You're not gonna introduce us?" Hayner joked, hitting me, like usual.

"Oh yeah, huh?" I smiled, kinda awkward, realizing I had forgotten to mention three of my best friends. "This is Hayner, Pence, and Olette." All she did was nod, but then, she's a little shy.

"Does she talk?" Hayner asked, urging her on.

I smiled, she'll have to warm up to them. "Yeah, she talks. Now, come on, let's go get the others. Namine needs more friends." We all started to run in the direction of Sora's house, but then I turned back, because Namine hadn't followed. "You comin'?" She shrugged, and I just had to smile. "Come with me. I'll show you." I walked back over to her and offered my hand. Much to my pleasure, she took it.

---

Chapter three is up! Things are moving along quite nicely for our little couple, aren't they?


	4. Chapter 4: New friends

Chapter 4: New friends

I half expected Roxas to start running, again, but he didn't. He led me by the hand through the center of the town, and neither of us said a word. We knew it would spoil the moment. My cheeks were hot, and his were pink. But it wasn't embarrassment, it was joy. I'm going to be honest, I was shy about holding Roxas's hand, but I wasn't embarrassed. That would have been completely different. In fact, I almost wanted people to see us together. When finally we reached the large home, it was all too soon. Roxas released my hand, turned to me, and smiled. "I'm really glad you came with me."

"Where else would I be?"

He shrugged. "Who knows, but you're here."

"With you."

"Yeah." I looked down a little, and I couldn't help but smile. "You ready?"

"Is there much to be ready for? I mean... I'm just meeting a few of your friends." I looked up at him awkwardly.

"Few... may very well be the wrong word..." He opened the door, and I was shocked to find nine teenagers stuffed inside of a tiny room, when Roxas and I entered, it became eleven. Looking around the room, I noted that Hayner, Pence, and Olette were all sitting on one little armchair. Hayner in the seat, Olette squished next to him, and Pence on the armrest. A boy with spiky brown hair was sitting in the middle of another four people, on a couch made for three. To his left, there was a boy with long platinum hair, to his right, a red-head girl. On the far left of the couch was yet another boy with not-sticking-up-brown-hair, and on the far right, was a brunette girl with hair that flipped out at the bottom. The last boy was sitting on a blue ball on the floor, next to a small brown and black Yorkshire terrier. All at once, everybody looked up at me and my face flushed red.

I turned to Roxas for support, and he smiled at me, then left to go sit down on the armrest of the longer couch. Some support he was... I felt uncomfortable, everyone still staring and all. I didn't know... whoever well enough to just go sit down in their house so I pretty much just stood there for a while. Finally, Olette came to my rescue.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas. I can't believe you." Then the attention of... most of the people... was drawn her way. Roxas smiled and shrugged.

"I can't make her friends for her." Then everyone looked back at me. Olette sighed and walked over.

"Everybody, this is Namine. Namine, this is... everybody." I looked at her thankfully, but in a way, I was still lost. "Okay, then... she pointed to the people one by one, starting with the boy on the floor. "This is Wakka," on to the couch. "Tidus, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie," she skipped the armchair, seeing as I already knew them and went back to the floor. "And Pochi."

"The do–"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once, throwing their hands up. Well, everyone but Tidus.

"What's the big deal, guys? Pochi is a dog. It's plain as the facts of life. It's like how... it's like how... it's like.." He paused. "Will someone give me a fact of life already?!"

"Pochi is a little person." Selphie huffed.

"Right!" Tidus exclaimed without thinking. "It's like Pochi is a..." the others snickered. "SHUT UP! Man! One of these days, Selphie! You just wait!" I smiled a little, thinking about their reactions. Looking over at Roxas, I found that he was just turning away, which made me smile even more.

"So, Namine, was it?" 'Kairi' said. I nodded, and she smiled. "Why don't you come sit down?" Everyone agreed by nodding or saying something. But really, there was only the other armrest left to sit on. I knew I would be uncomfortable if I sat so close to them, so I was about to disagree when a woman entered the room.

Her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyebrows were lowered. Sora straightened up immediately as she walked to the center of the room. "What is wrong with you kids?" A few snickers let loose, but I didn't see how it was funny. She had her hands on her hips, and her eyebrows still lowered. "Roxas, when did you get here? Oh never mind. Wakka, what are you doing on the floor? Honestly, there's ten of you and you always pick the smallest room in the house! Wha–" She cut herself of looking in my direction, and I could see Roxas and Sora exchange glances. "Well, hello honey. What's your name?"

"Namine." I said quietly, hoping she would leave. I didn't know who she was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Suddenly she looked happy, and took a few more steps in my direction. "Well, how long have you been here?" Bipolar?

"A few minutes, I guess. I just... Roxas wanted me to meet his friends." The woman smiled lovingly at Roxas.

"Well that's great. I'm Sora's mother. Please, have a seat. I'll go get you kids some snacks." As she left, she turned back to Wakka and pointed to him. "And when I come back, I want Pochi to be the only one on the floor. You kids are gonna get so filthy!" And then she left the room again. Wakka instantly shot up and sat on the last available armrest, leaving me no space to sit.

---

Slowly, I walked with Namine through the town. I knew the walk to Sora's wasn't all that long, but I kind of wanted it to last. A couple times, I looked down at our hands in between us as we walked, and I noticed Namine was blushing a little. I smiled and slowed down a little more, but I don't think she noticed. When we got to Sora's, I let go of her hand, assuming she wouldn't want people to see us together, their first time seeing her. I smiled and said, "I'm really glad you came with me."

"Where else would I be?" I didn't really know what to say, how do you answer that?

So I shrugged. "Who knows, but you're here."

"With you." I smiled, but I don't think she noticed much, she was kind of looking down. It made me feel a little bit better, just being with her, that she said that.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Is there much to be ready for? I mean... I'm just meeting a few of your friends." She looked at me kinda funny, and I realized I hadn't told her the whole story.

"Few... may very well be the wrong word..." When I opened the door, Namine's eyes widened, my guess was she hadn't expected to see that many kids. Looking around the room, I noted that everyone was sitting in their usual spots, except Wakka was trying to get away with sitting on the ground. Like my aunt would have that when she came in... Everyone looked up to the door to see me and Namine come in. She got kinda embarrassed, which made me feel bad about what I did, but I had to do it.

She turned to me, but I just smiled and sat down. She looked really cute... I mean... awkward just standing there, but eventually, Olette helped her out.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas. I can't believe you."I smiled and shrugged.

"I can't make her friends for her." Olette just walked over to Namine and made a brief... VERY brief introduction.

"Everybody, this is Namine. Namine, this is... everybody." Namine looked at her funny, and she kept going."Okay, then..." She pointed them out as she introduced them. "This is Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie," She skipped the armchair and went back to the Yorkie. "And Pochi."

"The do–" She started, but nobody was gonna let her get off to the same start that Tidus did.

"NO!" We all shouted, throwing our hands out.

"What's the big deal, guys? Pochi is a dog. It's plain at the facts of life. It's like how... it's like how... it's like.." Tidus knew he was already bad off with Pochi. "Will someone give me a fact of life already?!"

"Pochi is a little person." Selphie huffed.

"Right!" Tidus exclaimed without thinking, the guy is a little... distracted when Selphie talks. "It's like Pochi is a..." We took our turn to laugh. "SHUT UP! Man! One of these days, Selphie! You just wait!" It was good for me to see that Namine was laughing, but I didn't watch her for too long.

"So, Namine, was it?" Kairi said. Namine nodded quickly, and Kairi smiled. "Why don't you come sit down?" Everyone agreed, trying to make her more comfortable, but really, there was only the other armrest left to sit on. She was about to, it seemed, when Sora's mom -my aunt- came into the room.

Sora sat straight up because she looked a little mad. "What is wrong with you kids?" We kind of laughed a little, she always did this. She turned her attention to me. "Roxas, when did you get here? Oh never mind. Wakka, what are you doing on the floor? Honestly, there's ten of you and you always pick the smallest room in the house! Wha–" She cut herself off, looking at Namine. Me and Sora exchanged glances, not knowing what to do. "Well, hello honey. What's your name?"

"Namine." She almost whispered.

"Well, how long have you been here?"

"A few minutes, I guess. I just... Roxas wanted me to meet his friends." She just had to say it, huh? Well, now my aunt knew, meaning, my dad would hear... not good.

"Well that's great. I'm Sora's mother. Please, have a seat. I'll go get you kids some snacks." As she left, she turned back to Wakka and pointed to him. "And when I come back, I want Pochi to be the only one on the floor. You kids are gonna get so filthy!" And then she left the room again. Wakka instantly shot up and sat on the last available armrest, leaving Namine nowhere to sit.

---

Uh oh. Nowhere to sit? This could be bad... :)


	5. Chapter 5: What a coincidence

Chapter 5: What a coincidence

After Mrs. ... um... Sora's mom went back into another room, Olette went back to her chair with Hayner and Pence. It was quiet for a while before Kairi made a suggestion. "Hey, Roxas, since... you know, Namine was invited here by you and all, maybe you should share your spot with her."

Roxas looked down at the little armrest, confused at how we would both fit. Honestly, I was confused, too. That was when Sora coughed, abnormally loud, and slapped his leg a few times. The other boys laughed and Roxas's face flushed completely. "I... I don't–"

"Come on, Roxas." Hayner teased. "She _is _your company." I was a little confused, but I think I generally got what they were doing.

"I guess... If... you don't mind..." I pretended not to know what he meant, my cheeks slightly pink. I almost wanted to see if he would ask me himself... Even now I blush thinking about it.

"I don't know what you..." I gave him a puzzled look and he sighed and looked away.

"If you want to sit down... there's kind of one more spot..." I looked around the room, and acted like I still didn't get it. "Have you ever seen... friends... sit on each other's lap?" I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Not... friends... _Friends_, maybe... but not friends."

"Well... you said you didn't really... know much about them... they can."

"Okay. I guess." I tried my best not to smile, but it forced through. Walking over to Roxas, I turned and sat down on his lap, trying not to kill him with my weight.

He leaned in a little, his head over my shoulder and whispered. "You know, you _can _sit." I blushed and nodded, sitting down. "It's um... kind of an old couch..." I felt him slip his hands around my waist. "I don't want you to fall." It was quiet for a minute and the mood was nearly perfect, of course... with everybody there... it was awkward.

"AHEM!" Everyone looked over toward the door where Sora's mom had re-entered the room, holding a plate -no, no- a _platter _of cookies, staring right at me and Roxas. I didn't see Roxas's expression, but his hands instantly retreated from my waist, and without knowing, I shifted a little, falling onto the ground. I suppose I shouldn't phrase it like that, it sounds pretty bad. I slipped off of Roxas's lap and onto my knees, then my hands hit the floor. It happened relatively fast, so before I fully got what had happened, I was face to face with the floor, on all fours. I shot my eyes up in the direction of Sora's mother, shocked that she had seen us, and moved up onto my knees, sitting on my heels. "You alright, sweety?" I nodded, my cheeks pink. My hair had been messed up when I fell, so it hung in my face in thin strands. "Good. Cookies! And kids, now that there's eleven of you, you should find something more productive to do. So... take your cookies and get out of my house." She smiled and the others laughed a little, and agreed to leave.

She left the room and Roxas jumped off of the couch, kneeling next to me. "Are you okay, Namine? I swear, I didn't mean to let you fall." I smiled at him. He was just embarrassed. I probably would have done the same thing.

"It's okay. It's not really your fault."

"Still." He stood up and extended his arm to me. I took it and he pulled me up. Olette, smiling, handed me a cookie. I said thanks and we all tried to cram out of the door at once. Laughing, we stumbled out of the house.

"So Namine," Riku said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really care." I said, shrugging and fixing my hair.

"Well, you're new. It's only fair." Selphie said.

Wakka started in. "Where do you usually go?"

"I... don't."

"What?" Everybody asked at once.

"Well... we could always go to someone else's house then... You know, to hang out and junk." Tidus said.

"Well yeah," Pence said uneasily. "But... there's only one house that can really fit us all..." They all turned to Roxas and he turned away, pretending not to hear, and started to drink a water bottle that he had gotten from Sora's mom. Everyone turned away, magically knowing what he meant. I felt cast out, because I didn't have any idea what was going on.

"So Namine," Hayner said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He had a smirk on his face and I didn't know what was going on. "Got a boyfriend?" Olette's eyes widened.

"Hayner!" She said sharply, her cheeks a little pink. At first I thought it was jealousy, but I wasn't sure. "That's her business!" He shrugged.

"Well do you?"

"No."

He smiled evilly. "What a coincidence. Roxas doesn't have a girlfriend." Roxas's eyes widened instantly and he spit out the water in his mouth, then started to choke. Hayner tried not to laugh, and everyone moved away in reflex of the water that was flying toward them.

---

My Aunt went back into the kitchen and Kairi spoke up. "Hey, Roxas, since... you know, Namine was invited here by you and all, maybe you should share your spot with her."

I looked down at the armrest, it wasn't exactly huge... I could tell Namine was confused, too, by the way she was looking at Kairi. So then, Sora, being the idiot he is, coughed REALLY loud and slapped his leg. Everyone started laughing and I guess I probably went a little pale. "I... I don't–"

"Come on, Roxas." Hayner said sarcastically. "She _is _your company." I felt a little better, because it didn't look like Namine fully got what they were doing.

"I guess... If... you don't mind..." I said, she was blushing. And I probably was, too, but I could tell she was only pretending not to know what I meant. And like I said before, Namine sucks at faking things. So I felt a little better, it almost gave me confidence seeing as how she wanted to sit with me and all...

"I don't know what you..." She looked at me funny and I sighed and looked away, afraid that my confidence would fall short if I was staring at her. NOT that I was ever staring...

"If you want to sit down... there's kind of one more spot..." She looked around and tried to look blank, man, it was almost pathetic. "Have you ever seen... friends... sit on each other's lap?" She smiled, I thought she finally noticed how fake she looked.

"Not... friends... _Friends_, maybe... but not friends."

"Well... you said you didn't really... know much about them... they can." I added in the last part, trying not to sound like I was hitting on her, which I totally wasn't.

"Okay. I guess." She smiled a little uneasily and came over. She didn't really sit though, it's like, when a person 'sits' on you, and they don't put any of their weight on you. That's what she did.

I leaned in and put my head on her shoulder. "You know, you _can _sit." She nodded, and instantly, she sat. But she wasn't really heavy. "It's um... kind of an old couch..." By then I felt bad, because I just couldn't help it. But hey, it _was _kind of an old couch. I put my hands around her waist and whispered again. "I don't want you to fall."

"AHEM!" Everyone looked over toward the door where my Aunt had come back in with her usual fifty million cookies. She was staring right at me and Namine so I moved my hands. She had this whole weird, if you're not dating then blah blah blah rule. But anyway, I guess Namine moved a little, because then she _did _fall, but the couch wasn't really _that _old... "You alright, sweety?" Namine nodded, blushing again. She seemed to do that a lot. "Good. Cookies! And kids, now that there's eleven of you, you should find something more productive to do. So... take your cookies and get out of my house." She smiled and we all laughed, except for Namine.

When she left again, I jumped off the couch and kneeled next to Namine. I felt horrible, like it was my fault or something. "Are you okay, Namine? I swear, I didn't mean to let you fall." She smiled at me, and she looked really innocent.

"It's okay. It's not really your fault." But it was. And I knew.

"Still." I helped her up and Olette gave her a cookie. She said thanks and everyone tried hopelessly to ram their bodies out of the door at once. Needless to say, it didn't work. Finally, we all came tumbling out of the house, laughing our heads off.

"So Namine," Riku said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really care." she said, stroking her hair and flipping it over one shoulder.

"Well, you're new. It's only fair." Selphie said.

Wakka started in. "Where do you usually go?"

"I... don't." She mumbled, nervous, probably.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"Well... we could always go to someone else's house then... You know, to hang out and junk." Tidus suggested.

"Well yeah," Pence reminded them, "But... there's only one house that can really fit us all..." They all turned to me and I pretended not to notice, starting to drink some water. I didn't want to face my dad, considering Sora's mom had probably already called him. Everyone disregarded the idea completely, they knew how I felt about my dad.

"So Namine," Hayner said, and I knew something was coming. "Got a boyfriend?" I swallowed harder, but continued to drink. I didn't want to seem worried, that might give it away.

"Hayner!" Olette yelled, and I could hear the jealousy in her voice. "That's her business!" But he didn't care, we knew better than to let him keep talking, but nobody said anything.

"Well do you?"

"No." She said.

His tone changed. "What a coincidence. Roxas doesn't have a girlfriend." My eyes widened and I started to choke on the water, so I spit it out. Hayner was laughing hysterically, and the others moved away. I knew it should have been me to stop him.

---

Nothing really to say about this.


	6. Chapter 6: Could be

Chapter 6: Could be

"W-What?" I asked, unaware of the point to this.

Roxas was still choking, but managed to speak in exasperated gasps. "Hayner... you're... dead..." He finally cleared his throat and turned to me, Hayner still laughing in the background. "Namine, I'm sorry. Hayner's really stupid. We should have warned you." Hayner started to back away, but Roxas, without taking his eyes off of me, grabbed his wrist. "Really, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"So then," Everything was quiet. "You do have a girlfriend?"

"What?!" And Hayner slipped free of his grip, running away. "Hayner!" Roxas yelled, and then started after him. They were both fast runners, but Roxas, in his fury, was catching up.

"What are they doing?" I asked. "They won't hurt each other, will they?"

"Not badly." Kairi reassured, but it wasn't very helpful.

Olette took my hand and pulled me away, where Kairi and Selphie followed. "Look, you like Roxas, right?"

"What?!" I practically yelled. They all shushed me. "Sorry..."

"Whatever, but you like him don't you?" Selphie repeated Olette's question.

"Where are you getting this?!" I asked loudly, only to be hushed again.

"Namine," Kairi asked. "Just tell us. We're friends, you can trust us." And I knew that I could, by their eyes.

Slowly, I nodded, my wrist still in Olette's hand. They all smiled and nodded. "Good. Because he likes you, and we just wanted to make sure that–"

"Huh?"

"We wanted to make sure that you liked him back."

"No, no." I said. "What did you say?"

"Good?" Selphie asked.

"No. What did you mean?" I tried to get it across that I didn't comprehend what they said, and I wanted to know.

"We wanted to make sure it was mutual, because we care about him, and we don't want him to get hurt. Well, we care about you too and–"

"NO!" I yelled, and again they hushed.

"Wow, Namine. You suck at this."

I sighed. "What's mutual between us?" I tried my best not to be loud, because a very angry Roxas and a very bruised Hayner had just rejoined the group.

"DUH!" They all yelled, and before I could shush _them_... "You two like each other!" But then they covered their mouths, realizing their mistake after it was too late. Roxas, as well as the other boys, had turned to the girls, who were now laughing very uneasily, and me, blushing again. Roxas sighed and walked toward the group. Silently, with his eyes downcast, he pointed to the rest of the group. Smiling apologetically, Kairi, Selphie, and Olette began to walk back to the group. I, wanting to get away, followed, but he caught my wrist.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yeah. I think we should."

"Yeah, okay." He turned back to the group. "Hey guys!" He yelled. "Wanna go to the park?" They all agreed and we started to walk to the park. Roxas and I stayed far ahead of the rest walking in silence until we were half way there. "You know," He said, without looking at me. "This is a lot like earlier." I knew by his tone he meant walking to Sora's.

"Yeah. It kind of is." I knew it probably wasn't the best time, but the almost non-existent flirt in me, took over. It was Roxas, I figured later. I had _never _flirted with any other boy before, and when they tried to flirt with me, they came off as annoying. But here I was, trying -without experience- to flirt with him. "The only thing missing is..." He looked at me, a little surprised and smiled.

"Are you–" I knew he was going to ask if I was flirting with him, and my cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Could be." I said, looking away. "It's not really what you expected, huh?" Here I just wanted the truth, what he thought about me. He smiled devilishly.

"Could be."

---

"W-What?" Namine stammered.

Of course, I was still choking, considering what had just happened. But I managed to speak for the most part. "Hayner... you're... dead..." Finally, I was able to get the coughing under control, and I turned to Namine. "Namine, I'm sorry. Hayner's really stupid. We should have warned you." Knowing Hayner as well as I did, I figured now, he was probably moving away, so I grabbed his wrist, preparing to pretty much annihilate him. "Really, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"So then," She started quietly. "You do have a girlfriend?"

"What?!"I was almost relieved that Hayner got away, I knew I didn't have to explain anything. "Hayner!" I yelled, and then picked up on a run after him. He was ahead of me for a while, but finally, I was able to catch him.

He wasn't so much worried, as amused, but I didn't really care. It's not like I really wanted to hurt him, I just couldn't believe what he did. I managed to trip him and then pin him down, and that really pissed him off. He has this thing about fights, and he thinks it's fighting dirty if someone's pinned down. You know, inability to move, and whatnot. But I didn't really care what he thought right now. I didn't really know how to tell him why I was mad, although I was sure he already knew. I didn't want him to think I was all emotional or whatever, but I felt like I should tell him, he _was _my best friend.

"Hayner, what were you even thinking?" I asked, trying to sound mad, but I guess he picked up, because he didn't answer. "I really do like her." I said, letting go of his arms. He looked away, obviously trying to keep the 'tough guy' front, but I could tell he was thinking about Olette.

"How long have you known her?" He asked.

"What? Why does it matter?" And then it hit me. Hayner was mad, but not because I had just tripped him, pinned him down, or humiliated him -the other guys were watching from afar-. He was mad because I didn't tell him.

"How _well _do you know her? How much do you know _about _her?" He got a little louder. "If you've known her long enough to like her, then what? Did you just not think you could tell me? Did you even care what I'd think?" It was never like me and Hayner to keep secrets from each other. I just hadn't gotten around to it, I guess.

"Hayner, I didn't get a chance to t–"

"It doesn't even matter. Never mind." He, pushed me, stood up and started to walk back to the others.

"Hayner, wait. I don't get why you're so mad." I knew I should have stopped, but it was much easier said than done. "You never tell me anything, anymore!" Lie. "Why _should_ I care what you think? You never care about me!" Lie. "Half the time, I don't even think you _know _me!" Lie. They were all lies. Dirty little things I had thought about in anger, but even as I said them, I knew they weren't true. Hayner didn't say anything. He didn't show emotion, he didn't even look blank. He just stood there, unmoving, silent.

"Are you serious?" He said finally, his tone unreadable. For the first time since I met him, I really didn't know what Hayner was thinking.

I wanted to say no more than anything, but if I did, he would just think I was stupid. I shrugged, at a loss for words.

"There's no way." He shook his head a little. "You know that's crap. Roxas, come on. Get real. Sorry if that's what you think of me but–"

"It's not. That's not how... I think of you."

"I just want to know." He sounded actually compassionate, the first time in a long time. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never got a chance."

"Okay. Whatever." He said no more and again began to walk back to the group. I jogged a little, to catch up, and began walking next to him. He didn't look at me until I kind of hit him in the arm. Smiling, I moved in front of him, and held up one of my arms. He smiled too, and silently, we made a promise.

We walked back to the group, unfortunately just in time to hear the girls yelling. Everything was going wrong today.

"DUH!" They yelled. "You two like each other!" They covered their mouths and Namine looked regretful. We all turned to the girls who were laughing unsteadily, except for Namine, who was blushing. I walked over to the girls, a little unhappy with today's events so far. I pointed back to the guys, and they rejoined the rest of the group. Most likely, Namine and I were in the same boat. Neither of us wanted to talk about it. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it kind of had to be discussed. I didn't want to ruin something that was just getting started.

I caught her wrist. "Can we talk?" I asked, unknowing of what her response might be.

"Yeah. I think we should." She agreed.

"Yeah, okay." I turned back to the group. "Hey guys! Wanna go to the park?" They all agreed and we started to walk to the park. Namine and I kind of stayed ahead of the group, so we could talk. Except, we never did. Not until we were like, half way there. "You know," I said, trying not to look at her. "This is a lot like earlier." She knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah. It kind of is. The only thing missing is..." I looked over at her and smiled. She was trying to flirt with me? Wow. Sadly though, her flirting, was just as bad as her trying to fake things. It... didn't really work. But just the thought that she had attempted it, made her that much cuter at the time.

"Are you–" She blushed a little. I knew she knew what I was going to ask. I hadn't really expected that from her.

"Could be." She read my mind. "It's not really what you expected, huh?" I smiled evilly.

"Could be."

---

Ooh. Corny chapter, I know. Feel free to flame if you like. I don't mind knowing what people think of my work. Sorry! The next one is better I promise!


	7. Chapter 7: What I think about you

Chapter 7: What I think about you...

I laughed a little and looked down. Again, silence fell upon us. We didn't speak, but we were in an understood silence. We knew just what the other was thinking, and that made the silence okay. When we finally reached the park, my new friends began to run around like idiots, tagging each other, or racing. But either way, they were having fun. Roxas and I, however, took the next approach. We had come here to talk.

Automatically, we both approached the sakura tree. Only, instead of sitting on the bench, we took seats in the shade of the tree. We both looked to a spot near the trunk to the tree, and walked over to it. We turned around, not thinking about the other, and sat. Slowly, as I began to lean back, I felt my back against something, and I knew it was him. I hugged my knees, and smiled. We were now sitting back to back alongside the beautiful cherry blossom tree.

"Namine?" He said slowly, as if he had never said it before.

"Yeah?"

"What do you... think of me?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just tell him what I really thought, he'd think it was stupid. But I couldn't help wondering. My mind wandered back to what Kairi, Selphie, and Olette had said. My cheeks got pink again.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I heard you. I... what do you mean?"

"I don't know how else to ask it." He sounded puzzled.

"Well, do you mean like, the way you look, or like... the way you act, or just... in general?"

"Everything." He said, and he sounded like he was smiling.

"Oh. Everything. Um... tell me where to start." I was trying to stall, thinking of how to say it.

"With the way I look." He said, his voice was cheery.

"Well, you certainly sound very confident."

"Namine, please. You've seen me. Is there any reason not to be?" I laughed, and he did, too.

"No, I guess not." I could tell his smile softened, even though I wasn't looking at him. I was picturing the way he might look right now, when I found that words were drabbling out of my mouth. I must have looked pretty weird, just sitting there telling this boy how I thought he looked, hugging my knees, and staring out. "I think... hm... well, you have a great smile. It's really sweet, and it makes you look soft. I like the way your hair kind of covers your eyes a little, and the way it spirals." I giggled, aware of what I was saying, but almost unaware of his presence. "And they way you _use _your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

I got quieter. "The way you look at me."

It was silent for a moment. "What about the way I act?"

I smiled softly to myself. "What does this have to do with what we came here to talk about?"

"Just answer the questions. Then you can take your turn." I giggled a bit.

"Okay, okay. Hm... well, you're really sweet, but you know when to be serious. And I haven't really talked to you enough to know for sure, but the way your friends treat you, it seems like you're funny. I know you make me smile."

"And um... in general?"

"I like you a lot. You're really great."

"Thanks." Silence, I didn't know what to ask him. I remember, I kept looking back at him, almost just to see if he was looking at me, and much to my pleasure, I was repeatedly caught.

"Okay! I thought of one!"

He laughed a little. "What is it?"

"What do you think about me?" He laughed. "What? It's a serious question!"

"You just completely ripped that off of me!" I paused, then began to laugh with him.

"Well who cares! Just answer."

"No! There are no repeatsies!"

"Roxas, come on. I just want to know."

"Okay. Well, I guess..."

---

She laughed and stopped looking at me, I didn't know why. I didn't know what to say, but I knew it was alright, because she knew what I was thinking. When we finally got to the park, the others started to run around and have fun, but me and Namine headed straight for the cherry blossom tree. I guess that maybe the reason was that it bloomed so early, but either way, the tree wasn't wilting anytime soon.

Today, I wanted things to be different, special. I knew that the sakura tree, even after only two meetings, had kind of become our spot, something special to us. So, instead of sitting on the bench, we took to the grass next to the tree trunk. Completely by accident, though neither of us cared, we ended up sitting back to back, it was almost better to talk that way, actually. Feeling their presence, but you didn't have to face them.

"Namine?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded, but it didn't really seem like she was paying much attention.

"What do you... think of me?" Because I just had to know.

I had to hear what she really thought. If it was anything like mine, then I knew she wouldn't think I was completely stupid. My mind was wandering to things Hayner and the others had told me a while back. If I ever met a girl I really liked, like... _REALLY _liked, I had to go for it, and keep her near. Because, if I knew any one thing, it would be that she was special. Namine, for instance, was one in a million.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I heard you. I... what do you mean?"

"I don't know how else to ask it." I said.

"Well, do you mean like, the way you look, or like... the way you act, or just... in general?" She sounded like she was trying to avoid it altogether.

I smiled. "Everything."

"Oh. Everything. Um... tell me where to start." She was trying to hold it back as long as she could, I was trying to get it over with. Like the ice cream the first time we met. It was the instant rush of cold through our already freezing bodies.

"With the way I look." I said, trying to sound happy.

"Well, you certainly sound very confident." She said, jokingly.

"Namine, please. You've seen me. Is there any reason not to be?" We both laughed, I guess I was okay looking. I never really thought about it. I guess the part of 'my best friend Hayner' was just kind of starting to play out. Uh-oh. Not when I'm with her... please.

"No, I guess not." My smile softened with those words. I guess I _was _okay looking... "I think... hm... well, you have a great smile. It's really sweet, and it makes you look soft. I like the way your hair kind of covers your eyes a little, and the way it spirals." She laughed, or giggled, because it sounded so much sweeter. "And they way you _use _your eyes."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little nervous about what she meant.

Her tone softened. "The way you look at me."

It was silent for a moment. "What about the way I act?"

"What does this have to do with what we came here to talk about?"

"Just answer the questions. Then you can take your turn." She laughed, I smiled, knowing I had caused it.

"Okay, okay. Hm... well, you're really sweet, but you know when to be serious. And I haven't really talked to you enough to know for sure, but the way your friends treat you, it seems like you're funny. I know you make me smile."

"And um... in general?" I asked, a little afraid, although I didn't know why.

"I like you a lot. You're really great." My smile was completely lost. I was thankful, so I thanked her. ...Go figure.

"Thanks." Silence, I waited for her to ask something. Every time I looked back at her, her eyes were just drifting away, and I smiled.

"Okay! I thought of one!" She yelled suddenly.

I laughed a little. "What is it?"

"What do you think about me?" I laughed... again. "What? It's a serious question!"

"You just completely ripped that off of me!" She stopped, thinking I guess, and started to laugh, too.

"Well who cares! Just answer."

"No! There are no repeatsies!"

"Roxas, come on. I just want to know."

"Okay. Well, I guess..."

---

Suspense fills the air! What will happen next?!


	8. Chapter 8: One new contact

Chapter 8: One new contact

Roxas started, but then he eased down a bit. "You mean like, the same things you asked me?" I nodded, then, forgetting he couldn't see me, I said yes. "Pf."

"What?" I asked, a little surprised.

"I was just thinking... about how you're gonna rip those off of me, too!"

"Augh, Roxas! Come on, be serious."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Starting with the way you look, right?"

"Yeah."

"I can't really break the word down..."

"What word?" I asked, frantically.

"Beautiful." He said, his voice in an air. For a moment, I lost my breath, then slowly, tried to calm myself down. My eyes were wide and my cheeks were pink. I could hardly believe what I'd heard. "Sorry! Sorry. I just... I'm sorry. That kind of slipped out." And I believed him, because he had answered so immediately. "Okay... um..." I didn't really expect him to continue, but he did. Taking me by surprise again. "Your hair is really shiny and stuff. I guess..."

"Wow. That's some real insight you got there, Roxas." I was almost insulted, but then, that was just the kind of description you'd expect from a... _boy_...

"No, wait! Wait! I can do it better. Okay. Your hair, I guess I didn't really like as much as I thought," And I was about to stand up and kick him, but he continued. "It's the way it compliments your face. Like, it contrasts in a really pretty way when you smile, or when you blush," And my cheeks heated up, a smile playing way across my lips. "And your eyes are... gorgeous. Almost as if they were a cross between the cold ocean, that's relaxing on a hot day, or like..." I could hear his smile through his words. "Or like a sea salt ice. You know," He turned to me a bit. "They're my favorite flavor." I smiled.

"Well, Roxas, it's good to know you like the flavor of my eyes."

"Good. And um... how you act..." I tried to expect the worst... or best... so that nothing could surprise me like it did before. "In as few words as possible, you're the most caring person I've ever met."

"Wow, Roxas. I must say. I'm impressed. This is going much better than your first fatal attempt." He laughed.

"Yeah. I guess. In general... I guess I can pretty much sum it up with..." And then he stopped. For a solid three minutes -at least- he was just silent. "I like you, Namine."

"Well that's good because–"

"I don't think you get it." His tone was intense. "I really like you."

My grip around my legs was loosened, as if all the strength in me had just withered away. My hands fell to my sides and I felt him stand up.

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy, but oh well. Are you... okay?" I tried to nod, but it became I ended up shaking my head. "Do you–"

"That's stupid." I didn't mean it, but it just came out of me. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. "You don't even know me. How could you like me? I mean..." I finally managed to shut up, but I felt horrible. My cheeks were still a little pink, and I didn't know why, but I was frustrated.

"I'm sorry, again. I know it's dumb, but... do you believe in love at first sight?"

I stood up, a little off balance on my feet. "Do I what?" I almost yelled. "How can that even... I don't... Roxas! I barely even know you and then you go and–" He took a step toward me, I took a step back.

"Namine, I told you it was gonna be stupid. I didn't mean I'm in love with you. Calm down. I only meant that I like you... and it's kind of similar... I really didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry." He smiled sweetly. It killed me.

I took in a deep breath. "Roxas, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it like that, I just... I didn't expect it." It was quiet. "Wow..."

"This is awkward." He said. It was exactly what I was going to. I looked at him at we laughed a bit.

"Okay so then... still friends?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"For ever and ever." He answered, smiling. I closed the gap between us and hugged him, sort of a thank you for letting it go so quickly. After a while, I felt him place his hands on my back. I smiled, my head resting against his chest, and he lowered his chin placing it on top of my head. I heard him inhale, as if he was going to say something, but then I felt him move forward a bit, knocking us both a little off balance. I looked up at him, removing my hands, and he looked back. I did too, and we saw Hayner, running slowly away, and a frisbee on the ground.

"Wow," We said together. "He's cool." We smiled at each other, and hugged once more, briefly this time.

I looked at my cell phone after he released me, I had felt it vibrate. I read the time. It was about noon. I sighed. "What?" He asked.

"I have to get home."

"This early?"

"My mom wanted me to be home. I'm supposed to meet somebody. Probably just another business guy from where she works. Um... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure. Oh wait, can I see your phone for a second?"

"My phone?" He nodded. "Yeah, sure." Puzzled, I handed him my phone, and in a minute, he handed it back. "That's it?" I asked, flipping it open. I looked at the screen.

One new contact.

I clicked yes.

Roxas your new friend-

Home- 555-9643

Cell- 555-4782

I looked up at him, but he was already walking away. "Bye Namine!" He called, without turning back.

"Bye." I said quietly, closing my phone.

---

"You mean like, the same things you asked me?" She was silent a while, then she answered yes. "Pf."

"What?" She said. She sounded shocked.

"I was just thinking... about how you're gonna rip those off of me, too!" I joked.

"Augh, Roxas! Come on, be serious."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Starting with the way you look, right?" I stalled, similar to how she had before.

"Yeah."

I raked my brain trying to think of a better way to say it, but I gave up. "I can't really break the word down..."

"What word?" She asked.

"Beautiful." I said, trying really hard to sound sweet, but not stalker-creepy. She was quiet, and her breathing got louder. Was she mad at me? "Sorry! Sorry. I just... I'm sorry. That kind of slipped out." I lied. I really had wanted her to know. "Okay... um... Your hair is really shiny and stuff. I guess..." I made a face at nothing. How stupid was I? It was the kind of face you would make thinking 'what in the heck kind of an idiot am I looking at?!' except, I was the idiot.

"Wow. That's some real insight you got there, Roxas." I started thinking about what she might be thinking about, considering that the stupidest thing I had ever said just came out of my mouth, directed to the most wonderful girl I'd ever met.

"No, wait! Wait! I can do it better. Okay. Your hair, I guess I didn't really like as much as I thought, it's the way it compliments your face. Like, it contrasts in a really pretty way when you smile, or when you blush," I smiled, knowing she was now blushing _and _smiling. "And your eyes are... gorgeous. Almost as if they were a cross between the cold ocean, that's relaxing on a hot day, or like..." My voice made it obvious I was smiling, she probably thought I sounded stupid. "Or like a sea salt ice. You know," I turned a little her way. "They're my favorite flavor." I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye and I turned back.

"Well, Roxas, it's good to know you like the flavor of my eyes."

"Good. And um... how you act... In as few words as possible, you're the most caring person I've ever met."

"Wow, Roxas. I must say. I'm impressed. This is going much better than your first fatal attempt." I laughed a little nervously, praying I wouldn't screw up the last one like I knew I would.

"Yeah. I guess. In general... I guess I can pretty much sum it up with..." I paused for a long time. I had to take in several deep breaths to calm myself down. "I like you, Namine."

"Well that's good because–" I cut her off.

"I don't think you get it. I really like you." I said, almost feeling sorry.

I stood up but couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy, but oh well. Are you... okay?" Looking at her to assume her response, I noticed her shaking her head.. "Do you–"

"That's stupid." What I feared most. "You don't even know me. How could you like me? I mean..." She looked mad, but still that infamous blush ate away at her pale skin, and I couldn't know why.

"I'm sorry, again. I know it's dumb, but... do you believe in love at first sight?" I closed my eyes tight for a minute.

She stood up and tripped a little, in anger I guess. "Do I what? How can that even... I don't... Roxas! I barely even know you and then you go and–" I took a step toward her, she took a step back.

"Namine, I told you it was gonna be stupid. I didn't mean I'm in love with you. Calm down. I only meant that I like you... and it's kind of similar... I really didn't mean to freak you out. I'm sorry." I smiled, trying to undo the confusion I had just laid out, but I knew I couldn't.

She took in a deep breath. "Roxas, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean it like that, I just... I didn't expect it." She hushed. "Wow..."

"This is awkward." I said shrugging and looking down and to the side. She looked at me and we kinda laughed a little.

"Okay so then... still friends?" She asked, with no reason to doubt the answer.

"For ever and ever." I answered. I was smiling all stupid, I sounded like a bad movie. What was I thinking saying something like– Her arms around me. I felt her embrace all of a sudden. I didn't want to freak her out again, so I waited a while before I hugged her back. Her head was on my chest and I smiled, resting my chin on her head. I opened my mouth to talk, but then something hit me in the back and I fell forward a little, throwing us out of the moment. I looked back and Namine let go of me. I wasn't really surprised to see my idiot of a best friend running -very slowly I might add probably from laughing- away, and his age old frisbee on the grass in front of me.

"Wow," We said together. "He's cool." We smiled at each other, and kind of picked up the hug where we left off, but only for a moment.

I let go of her and she took out her cell phone. I had heard it vibrate, and her face looked disappointed. "What?" I asked.

"I have to get home." She said.

"This early?" It couldn't have been past noon.

"My mom wanted me to be home. I'm supposed to meet somebody. Probably just another business guy from where she works. Um... I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sure. Oh wait, can I see your phone for a second?"

"My phone?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure." She handed me her phone without argument and I quickly added in my phone numbers and handed her the phone. "That's it?" She opened it and read the information.

While her head was down, I picked up Hayner's frisbee and left, making a sort of 'exit'. "Bye Namine!" I yelled back, without looking in her direction. She didn't respond but I knew that she was thinking about me. I smiled, and turned on my phone, just in case.

---

And again, nothing to say.


	9. Haylie, Bailey, Cooks, and Snooks

Chapter 9: Haylie, Bailey, Cooks, and Snooks

As I walked home, I stared up at the sky. Not really out of depression, or boredom. I was thinking, just thinking. I'm not even really sure what I was thinking about, I just... was. You know, it's like when you're completely spaced, but then someone distracts you, and you say 'I was just daydreaming'. Even if you weren't _consciously, _you musthave been on some level, right? I guess that's just me. Oh well. Back to it. So, I was walking home, and I decided to take the long way. Who knows why, like I said, I wasn't really paying attention, I kind of just strayed down the path. Soon enough, the sky bored me, and I brought my eyes back to the scene. A butterfly played across the peaceful silence, bringing no disruption to the set. I smiled in thoughts, once again, and reached my home.

I lived in a large, sort of beat-up apartment. I was on the fourth floor, of five, and in the third room on the left. My smile faded away into nothingness, a calm expression of loneliness, my usual look. Today, when I pressed the button for the elevator, a boy, about my age, walked up next to me. "Hey." He greeted with a smile.

I forced one and nodded in his direction. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Namine. And you?"

"Kazuki."

I bit my lip looking forward, and nodded. "Shining one."

"What?"

"Shining one, isn't it?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Or pleasant peace. I'm surprised you knew that."

I shrugged.

"Hey, do you live around here?"

I smiled and stepped into the elevator, and he did too. "Why else would I be in here?"

"Oh, yeah, huh? I forgot it was a private apartment. So um... which floor are you?"

"Four." I said, and he pressed the button.

"Me, too. I just moved in."

"Cool. What room?"

"Third on the right."

"Right across from me. Maybe we could hang out sometime." I said, trying to be polite. After all, I was once the new kid, and it took me several years to make friends... i.e., I only just made them today. I didn't want anyone else to have that problem.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I nodded.

"So," The elevator had just let out, and we stepped out in unison. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to come meet my friends?"

"Sure."

"Alright." Kazuki was a boy taller than me, about the same height as Roxas, with sparkling emerald eyes. They were really pretty to look at, and I stared right into them because of the color. His cheeks looked to be a little pink naturally, but you could hardly tell without looking. He seemed to smile a lot, and that's good, because I liked his smile. It reminded me of Roxas, and then, I liked... Roxas... His hair was dark brown, and it hung just a little bit below his eyes, it was a little messy, but it looked good in general. "So um... I'm gonna go now, I need to be home. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. See ya." Because we had already reached our doors, I unlocked mine and waved a little, stepping in, he smiled at least until the door was closed, then I heard the one across the hall open and shut.

"Mom!" I called through the apartment. It wasn't the nicest place to live, but I loved it. The curtains were tattered and the couch was a little torn, but my grandma had sewn up a lot of places in it for us, she lived with us, too. But she was sickly, and probably in bed. "Mom, are you here?" I yelled, and began to look through the rooms. I sighed, noting a piece of paper on the kitchen table. "Not again." I said under my breath. I picked up the note and began to read. Yep. Again.

_Namine,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to stay home as long as I would have liked to, maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow. Something came up at work, and I almost turned it down, but Karen told me that I might get a promotion if I took it, so I did. I promise, honey. Tomorrow. I'll even take you shopping to make up for it._

_Forever X's and O's,_

_Your loving mother._

I looked at the note before setting back on the table for disregard. I would have liked to think that my mom would talk to me some time, or take me shopping like she always said. But no, never. At least now I had someone to hang out with when the disappointment came back. You'd think I'd get it by now. But I couldn't lose faith in my mom. She tries so hard to make things good for us, and sometimes, it doesn't work. But somehow, I always seem a little surprised when she doesn't come through. I understand that she needs to work, but shouldn't she work a little more on family?

I took out my cell phone and stared blankly at the name. Roxas your new friend. Do I call him? Sure, I'd like to. But he _just _gave me his number and I didn't want to come off as weird. Of course, why would he have given me the number if he didn't want me to call him? Oh my gosh. Did he _want _me to call him? I mean, he _did _say he liked me. But if I called him, would I be admitting I liked him? And if I wasn't, would it slip out? What if I accidentally hung up on him or something stupid and he got mad at me? What if he said something like 'why would you– My thoughts were interrupted by a small noise in the back of the apartment. Throwing my worries out the window, I stood up and smiled.

"Snooks, Cooks, come here." My two little kittens. I found them stray in the street one day, and I couldn't let them go unloved. So I brought them home, and my mom instantly accepted them as part of the family. A boy and a girl. Cookie and Snookie. Cookie was the boy, and he was named so because he had light brown fur, and little black spots, all over him, really cute on his head, too. He looked like a cheetah at first, but he was so cuddly and sweet that he started to look like a little chocolate chip cookie. Snookie, the girl, is the spunkier of the two. She walks with her tail sticking straight up and her chest puffed out. I guess she likes to think she's in charge of the world, but whenever she sees me, she goes straight for the lap.

As the two little kittens came bounding from my room and gently scratching my legs, wanting to be picked up, I decided that, maybe in ten minutes, I'd call Roxas.

---

I started to walk home, and I kind of regretted it. Maybe I should have walked Namine home. That would have been nice. Plus, I wouldn't have to face my dad for a few more minutes. I kept thinking about that until I reached the homes. I quickly punched in the code and walked through the slowly opening gate. I lived with my dad and my step-mom in a gated community on the sort of... upperclass side of town. Nobody really thought anything of it, it was just kind of... Roxas's house, y'know? I came to my house, all in due time, and stopped at the porch. I considered very strongly just waiting out there for a while, but then I decided to walk in. However, as I reached for the doorknob, I heard my name called several times.

Smiling, I let my hand fall to the ground and I turned, instantly bombarded by two little girls. They lived across the street, the only other kids on the block, and they loved to play with me. To be completely honest, I love kids, so I liked to play with them, too. Of course, they knew my limits, I would sit by and watch them play teddies, or I help them catch a ball or something, but when the Barbies © came out, the gloves came off. I wasn't gonna let no seven year old girl -twins- no matter how cute make me play with no stinking Barbies ©.

"Hey, Haylie. Hi Bailey." I said, making them giggle uncontrollably. One of them was clinging to either of my legs, making me stumble from time to time. "Can I have my legs back?"

"For a hug!" They yelled together. And I swear, these girls would do just about anything for a hug.

"Okay, okay." They squealed and let go of my legs, throwing their arms up at me. "Let's see, Bailey went first last time," She frowned. "So come on Haylie!" I picked the little girl up and spun her around. Then I threw her up in the air, during which she screamed with excitement, and caught her, hugging her and setting her back down. Bailey was still frowning, and looking off to the side, her bottom lip sticking WAY out. "Baylie," I said, smiling and extending my arms to her. She smiled and jumped up. I repeated the routine with her and set her down.

"Play with us!" Bailey yelled.

"Yeah! Play with us!"

"Sorry, shorties. I have to get home." They frowned and puffed out their cheeks. "Aw," I said. "How could I say no to those faces? I'll play with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" They both asked, sticking out their pinkies.

"Promise. I'll even bring a friend." Their faces lit up as I took their pinkies.

"Is it Riku?" Haylie asked.

"He's a stud-muffin!" Bailey yelled, and they giggled.

For some reason, and I couldn't know why, they had some weird little crush on Riku. I guess... _someone's _gotta like the guy... "Bye." I said again, slipping through the door.

I turned around, only to find that my dad, arms crossed, had been standing RIGHT there, and I had to back up so I didn't hit him.

"Roxas, where have you been?"

"I went to the park." I shrugged.

"Without asking?"

"I left a note."

"I got it." He said, holding it up in his hand. "Look, I don't want to get into an argument right now," I raised a brow. "Because I have some good news for you."

There went the other brow. My dad... good news? The two just didn't seem to fit together. "And that is..."

"You're switching schools." He said, no expression.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't see how this was in the least bit... _good news_...

"You didn't let me finish. You're switching to a boarding school."

"Dad, come on. There are no boarding school around here."

"Exactly. That's why your mother and I–"

"Tasha. She's not my mom." I said. It wasn't that I didn't think of her as a mother. I kind of just wanted him mad, for what he was doing.

"Your mother and I," He repeated sternly. "Have decided to send you to England. The place is chalk full of boarding school and it's the perfect place for you to get a good education. And of course, you will be without the distraction of your..." He made quotes with his fingers. "Posse."

"You mean my friends?" I asked angrily.

"Is that a tone?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad. It's a tone. It's the kind of tone you use when you're mad at someone who's being stupid!"

"Roxas! I know what's best for you!"

"How?!" I yelled. "How could you _ever _know what's best for me?! You know nothing ABOUT me!" He just stared at me, in shock, disbelief. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him, but he kind of deserved it. I was mad and my face showed it. It was like some retarded version of the if you're happy and you know it, except... Okay, you get the stupid out of tone analogy right? Well, never mind it.

"I'm home!" Came a cheery voice. It erupted through the silence and broke my lingering glare at my father. He smiled at his wife and I sighed, now it was over. He would get her to tell me I had to go, and there would be no fretting about it. "Natasha, would you please tell Roxas he has to go to the boarding school? I know what we're doing."

Her smile wiped away and she looked at me, then back at my dad. "Honey... I thought we talked about this..." My eyes widened. She just rejected my dad. I had never in my life, seen anyone except for my mom reject my dad. Now both of them had.

"Well, I decided." She leaned a little to one side and widened her eyes, giving him one of those oh-no-you-didn't-just types of looks.

"No." She said harshly. "I've legally adopted Roxas. He's _my _child, too. You can't send him away without my consent. Roxas, sweety," Her tone changed as she looked at me. Let's go out to ice cream. We should probably talk some."

She took her coat off the rack and turned to me, nodding out the door. "Honey, we'll be back in a few minutes."

I watched her leave then glanced back at my dad and ran out the door after my mom.


	10. Chapter 10: Inexperienced Caller

Chapter 10: Inexperienced caller

I sat on my couch, ruffling the fur of the two kittens. "Cookie," I said, and he turned to me, and meowed. "Snookie." And she purred sweetly. Cookie jumped up to the top of the couch and curled up next to my head, Snookie preferred, however to stay in my lap. I pulled from my pocket my cell phone and took a deep breath. Snookie opened one eye and glanced at me, then closed it and shifted a bit. I exhaled and closed my eyes. I had memorized it. My fingers moved swiftly. Center, down, right, right, center. I moved the phone up to my ear, and it began to ring. I was nervous, I didn't really know what to say.

It rang several times, and then... "Hello?"

"Hi... Roxas. This is Namine."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing... how about you?"

"I'm out with my mom. She took me for ice cream." It pained me. 'Out with my mom'. The words echoed in my mind until he broke my concentrated thoughts. "I thought you and your mom had something to do. Didn't you?"

"Oh." I was hesitant to speak. "Yeah... but, we kind of couldn't. Something huge came up at work and... I understand it." He didn't say anything for a while. I heard him say something to his mom, and then come back to me.

"What's wrong?" His voice was calm, and soothing. It almost didn't sound like a question.

I forced a faint smile, thought I knew he wouldn't see. "Nothing."

"Come on."

"Nothing."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I'm not _that _stupid."

"Okay." I almost whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe you'll tell me later, when you get to know me better or something. But for now, whatever."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So um... I guess... I didn't ever give you my number, huh?"

"No. Why?"

"I kind of... want you to have it."

"Oh... okay."

"So um... do you need it... or does you phone have that thing...?"

"What thing?" I felt stupid. That was like, _the _worst description of anything ever. No seriously, EVER.

"That... thing that tells you the number that called."

"Oh yeah. It has it. So... I have your number now. Um... what else?" I couldn't really tell if by, that, he was trying to rush me off the phone, or just asking.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering what I had told Kazuki. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have invited someone to hang out with you all... and me... but I didn't want them to have to be all alone because–"

"Hey, Namine." He spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"You can say 'us'."

I blinked a few times. "Yeah... okay."

"So, who's your friend?"

"Actually, I just met him. But he seems really nice." He didn't say anything. "Roxas?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I... I just remembered this thing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on." I mocked him.

"Fine." He said, laughing a little. "These two little girls live across the street from me and I promised them I would play with them tomorrow. And I said I would bring a friend."

"Aw! It's so nice that you hang out with the little girls."

"Nah. They're cool."

"So," I said, moving around on my couch, and possibly disturbing Cooks, and Snooks, because they started to meow a whole bunch. "Who are you gonna take?" I prayed for the answer to be me.

"Riku."

"Oh." My smile melted away. "Well... that's cool. I mean, I have to hang out with Kazuki anyway." I covered my mouth. I had basically just told him that I expected to be invited. I must have sounded like the rudest pig he had ever met. Way to go me. Now you blew it.

"Yeah... that's kinda what I thought. Hey, do I hear cats?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. That's Cookie and Snookie. They're my kittens."

"That's cool. I don't have any pets."

"You wanna come over and see 'em?"

"Uh... sure. Okay. Where do you live?" I gave him the address and we hung up. Only then I started to freak out.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. Roxas was coming over to my house! It wasn't exactly clean... or big... but he was coming over. He probably expected me to live in some huge mansion with a pool the size of the Caribbean Sea or something. Or at least a big house. But no, I lived in a small, rundown apartment, in the small rundown part of down, full of small rundown people. Now what was I gonna do? I remembered what Pence had said.

'The only house big enough to fit us all is...'

"Great." I said out loud, and buried my face in my hands. Cookie and Snookie began to rub against my leg, and I pet them, wondering what would happen in a few minutes.

---

I followed my mom to the ice cream parlor down the block. "Roxas," she said, once we were inside. "Your father and I talked about this and he wanted to send you." She put her hand on her chest. "I was sent to a boarding school when I was younger and I hated it. Some of the kids liked it, though, and I didn't want to pressure you into it. I wanted you to choose. So go ahead. Choose."

"But... my dad–"

"He'll come around. But this is–" My phone started to ring, but I didn't want to interrupt her. She smiled and motioned for me to answer it, so I did.

"Hello?"

"Hi... Roxas. This is Namine." Came the unsteady voice from the other line. I smiled big.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing... how about you?" It sounded like she was kinda freaked out talking to me. But I didn't know why.

"I'm out with my mom. She took me for ice cream. I thought you and your mom had something to do. Didn't you?"

"Oh." Her voice was shaky, pained. "Yeah... but, we kind of couldn't. Something huge came up at work and... I understand it." I was thinking about what I could say, but I didn't know what was wrong.

"Mom," I whispered. "Can we talk about this later? Sorry. My friend really needs to talk right now." She smiled and nodded, picking up her purse. Then she left. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I almost told her how much she sucked at faking that time. But I decided not to say the wrong thing at a time she really didn't need it.

"Come on." I urged her.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me. But I'm not _that _stupid." I said, just to let her know.

"Okay." She was really quiet. "I'm sorry." I didn't mean for her to feel bad.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll tell me later, when you get to know me better or something. But for now, whatever."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So um... I guess... I didn't ever give you my number, huh?" I was confused.

"No. Why?"

"I kind of... want you to have it." A faint smile passed my lips.

"Oh... okay."

"So um... do you need it... or does you phone have that thing...?"

"What thing?" I felt stupid. Not knowing what she meant...

"That... thing that tells you the number that called."

"Oh yeah. It has it. So... I have your number now. Um... what else?" I kind of didn't want to linger on an uncomfortable topic.

"Oh!" She kind of scared me. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have invited someone to hang out with you all... and me..." I smiled. "but I didn't want them to have to be all alone because–"

"Hey, Namine." I said, reassuringly.

"Yeah?"

"You can say 'us'."

She waited a while and then, "Yeah... okay."

"So, who's your friend?"

"Actually, I just met him. But he seems really nice." _Him_. I knew it wasn't a big deal. But... She kind of _just _met me, and thought _I _seemed really nice... what if– "Roxas?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I... I just remembered this thing." I lied.

"What?"

"Nothing." I stalled.

"Come on."

"Fine." I laughed a little, then said the first thing that could have passed for 'remembered'. "These two little girls live across the street from me and I promised them I would play with them tomorrow. And I said I would bring a friend."

"Aw! It's so nice that you hang out with the little girls."

"Nah. They're cool."

"So," I heard weird noises in the back, it almost sounded like cats. "Who are you gonna take?" She sounded excited, and it killed me to answer.

"Riku." I was originally going to bring her, but she had... whatever his name was. Plus, Haylie and Bailey will be happy enough if Riku comes.

"Oh." My smile had faded a while ago. "Well... that's cool. I mean, I have to hang out with Kazuki anyway." I exhaled sharply. She _did _want to come.

"Yeah... that's kinda what I thought. Hey, do I hear cats?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. That's Cookie and Snookie. They're my kittens."

"That's cool. I don't have any pets." I had always wanted one, though.

"You wanna come over and see 'em?"

"Uh... sure. Okay. Where do you live?" She gave me the address and we hung up. That's when I started to flip.

"Crap." I said, calmly. I was going over to Namine's house? I hadn't exactly known her that long, and what if someone else was there, or her mom got home or something? I looked at the address and realized it was on the... smaller... side of town. I smiled. At least she won't live in a neighborhood full of evil stuck up people with evil stuck up jobs and evil stuck up service attendants. I thought about what Pence had said.

'The only house big enough to fit us all is...'

"Great." I said out loud, and slapped my forehead. She knew I was... rich... quote end quote... and now she probably felt bad. I sighed and started to walk to her house.

---

Aw, mixed feelings... and I thought I'd throw in some jealousy. Kazuki... remember the name.


	11. Chapter 11: At Namine's

Chapter 11: At Namine's...

A few minutes passed by and there was a knock at the door. I sighed, and dragged myself to my feet. As I slowly made my way to the door, Cookie and Snookie ran around my feet, almost tripping me constantly. I opened the door and was met face to face with Roxas. He had a big smile on his face and his hands behind his back, but not for long. He stuck one arm out, really far, revealing to me a single white daisy.

"Thanks..." I said slowly. "Um... come in." He handed me the flower and stepped inside of my 'house'. Smiling, he looked around. I put the flower on the table and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Woah."

"I know. Sorry about–"

"You're lucky. You've got a lot more than me."

"What?" I just didn't get it.

He turned to me, smiling big, cheeks slightly pink and eyes closed. "Namine, I've got a house. You... have a home." He opened his eyes and let his smile pass. "I wish I had this."

"Are... you kidding me?"

"Why would I? You have pictures on the wall of when you were little with your family. You have two little cats that love you. You have a room that's probably filled with things that are important to you. I... don't have any of that." He ran his fingers over a dusty table in the short hallway, and looked back at me. "You have people you love." It was intense for a moment, he sighed and looked back at the table he had streaked, placing his fingers again at the end of the lines. "Never mind."

"Roxas, how... how about I show you around... a home?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah. Cool." We smiled at each other.

"Okay, well," I looked at my feet and picked up the two little kittens. "This is Cookie," I handed him the little cat. He looked inexperienced and clumsy holding a little animal. But he _had _said he'd never had a pet. I didn't want to let him hold Snooks yet... she has a dark side... "and this is Snookie." He started to laugh as Cookie meowed and climbed up onto his shoulder, and jumped down, rubbing against his legs.

"I like him."

"Good, because he likes you, too. Okay... um... there's not that many rooms. This is kind of the family room... _and _the kitchen." He nodded. I walked down the hall and he followed. I pointed to the first door on the left. "Mom's room." The second door on the left. "Bathroom." The first door on the right. "This is my grandma's room. She's lived with us since my grandpa passed, but she's kind of sick, so we take care of her." The third door on the right. "My room."

"You skipped the middle door."

"What middle door?" I looked at the wall. "Oh. I... kind of forget that's there sometimes... It's... kind of like an attic. It's where we keep old things. Photo albums, cook books, all the stuff my dad gave us. It's all in there."

"Oh." He smiled and walked to the back of the hall and put his hand on my doorknob. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow evilly.

"Roxas." I said. He started to turn the knob. "Roxas!" I laughed and told him to stop. "My room is really messy." I lied trying to get him to stop.

"You haven't seen messy until you've been to my house." He turned the knob a little more.

"Um... The cats will eat you!" I tried, he laughed, then turned the knob the rest of the way. "Roxas!"

"I'm opening the door... the door is almost open..." He began to push the door open, little by little.

"Roxas," I laughed. "Okay, fine. At least let me go in first and take down all the junk I don't want you to see."

The evil smile was back. "Nope!" And he opened the door, and stepped in the room, quickly shutting it before I could get in.

"Roxas!" I yelled, turning to the knob and trying to push. "Let me in! You know it _is _my room!" I kept pushing on the door, for a minute or two, then I gave up. "Roxas," I said.

"Namine," He sounded surprised.

"What?" I was worried.

"Who did all these?"

I sighed. "Nobody." I said quietly. "They're nothing."

He opened the door and tilted his head a little. "They're really good."

"Only the ones in the drawer."

"I didn't see your drawer."

"Good, you better not have." I pushed him a little to the side.

He laughed. "I'm not a pervert, Namine."

I opened one of my drawers and scavenged through it. I shook my head, wrong drawer, and opened another. There were so many papers in it, they almost started to fall out when I opened the drawer. I took out a handful of them and held them to my chest. "Nobody ever got to see these except me. My dad drew them. Do... you wanna see them?"

He smiled. "Yeah, sure."

I handed him the pictures and he stared at them in an obvious admiration. "So you like them?"

"Yeah. They're really good." His smile softened. "I like this one." He held one up and my face flushed red.

It was on lined paper, done sloppily by a five-year-old me. It was two stick figures, a little girl, and her 'daddy'. They were holding hands and smiling. "I Luv You DadDi" was written in the dark crayon at the top of the paper. "Luv NaMine" was at the bottom. I quickly snatched it back and he laughed a little, handing the rest back.

I sighed and looked at the stuffed drawer, shaking my head. I only wish I could take better care of them, take better care of my memories.

"Hey, Namine," He said, staring intently at the drawer. "I.. Think I have something for you. If -that is, you don't mind coming to my house so I can get them." My cheeks got hot.

"Yeah... okay."

"Alright. Let's go." And we started off to his house.

---

It didn't take me very long to get to the apartment Namine lived in. I found her room soon enough, sighed, and knocked on the door. On the way I had walked through the park and pulled a small white daisy from a bush, I decided to give it to her. When she answered, I tried to look happy, but I kept my hands behind my back, in a sorry attempt at being sweet. I held out the daisy, but she just kind of looked at it.

"Thanks... Um... come in." I gave her the flower and stepped inside. I looked around. It was really nice, kind of like where you'd expect a modern day Cinderella to live, the fact that Namine lived here didn't surprise me at all.

"Woah." I said, in envy.

"I know. Sorry about–"

"You're lucky. You've got a lot more than me."

"What?" She probably thought I was being rude, making fun of her or something.

I turned to her, smiling, with my eyes closed. "Namine, I've got a house. You... have a home." I didn't know what else to say, that was it. _A home_. "I wish I had this."

"Are... you kidding me?"

"Why would I? You have pictures on the wall of when you were little with your family. You have two little cats that love you. You have a room that's probably filled with things that are important to you. I... don't have any of that." I pulled my hand across a dusty table, something you'll never see in my house. "You have people you love." I moved my hands back to pull just a little further on the table. "Never mind."

"Roxas, how... how about I show you around... a home?" I was smiling inside. That was the nicest thing she could have done.

"Yeah. Cool." I smiled, and she smiled back.

"Okay, well," She looked down and picked up two small cats, whom I hadn't noticed before. "This is Cookie," She handed me a little black and brown kitten. He moved all around in my arms, and I didn't quite know how to handle him. "and this is Snookie." Cookie ran up my arm, onto my shoulder, and jumped down. It tickled.

"I like him."

"Good, because he likes you, too. Okay... um... there's not that many rooms. This is kind of the family room... _and _the kitchen." He nodded. I walked down the hall and he followed. I pointed to the first door on the left. "Mom's room." The second door on the left. "Bathroom." The first door on the right. "This is my grandma's room. She's lived with us since my grandpa passed, but she's kind of sick, so we take care of her." The third door on the right. "My room."

"You skipped the middle door."

"What middle door?" She looked over at the wall. "Oh. I... kind of forget that's there sometimes... It's... kind of like an attic. It's where we keep old things. Photo albums, cook books, all the stuff my dad gave us. It's all in there."

"Oh." I smiled and walked over to the third door on the right. I looked back at her and put my hand on the knob, raising an eyebrow.

"Roxas." I turned the knob a little. "Roxas!" She laughed, and warned me to stop. I saw no harm, and kept going. "My room is really messy." Pf. Like I'd care.

"You haven't seen messy until you've been to my house." I kept turning the knob, slowly, to torture her. Nah, but I did want to see what she would do.

"Um... The cats will eat you!" I laughed. Yeah, okay. "Roxas!"

"I'm opening the door... the door is almost open..." I started to open the door, and was almost surprised I didn't have a complete klutz moment and just randomly fall in.

"Roxas,"She laughed a little. "Okay, fine. At least let me go in first and take down all the junk I don't want you to see." Stuff she didn't want me to see...?

Smiling evilly again. "Nope!" I got in and shut the door, holding it so she couldn't get in.

She was yelling at me, but I wasn't really listening. All around the room, on the walls, and the dresser, everywhere, were these beautiful drawings and paintings. They were all amazing, but there was one hat caught my eye. It was on the dresser, sticking out of an "UNFINISHED" folder. I could see most of it, it looked like she threw it in the folder in a hurry. But what I saw was a flower petal. Several flower petals, but they were all the same one... it was a time lapse. But nothing happened, for a long time, until it started to brown, and then there was a smile. _My _smile?

"Namine," I said, still staring at that one picture.

"What?" She was nervous, or so it seemed.

"Who did all these?"

She sighed lightly. "Nobody. They're nothing." But they sure as heck weren't nothing.

I opened the door and looked at her, confused. "They're really good."

"Only the ones in the drawer."

"I didn't see your drawer."

"Good, you better not have." She pushed me a little to get in and I laughed.

"I'm not a pervert, Namine."

She looked through a couple of drawers for a while, and it was obvious when she got the right one. I could swear to you right now that it was breaking some kinda physical law of property... mass... sciency crap with how much was jammed in there. She took a bunch of them out and held them up to her chest. "Nobody ever got to see these except me. My dad drew them. Do... you wanna see them?"

I smiled, feeling kinda special. "Yeah, sure."

She gave them to me and I was in complete awe. "So you like them?"

"Yeah. They're really good." I laughed a little. "I like this one." She turned red. It was obvious she had done it when she was little... maybe because it said "Luv NaMine" at the bottom... but still. I mean... I would have known... maybe.

She grabbed it immediately and I laughed and gave her back the rest. She sighed and looked down at all the drawings. They really did deserve better than that old drawer... it reminded me of how she must have felt. It didn't seem like she liked her home.

"Hey, Namine," I said, still looking at the drawer, thinking about what I could do. "I.. Think I have something for you. If -that is, you don't mind coming to my house so I can get them." She blushed, like she always seemed to do.

"Yeah... okay." She said slowly.

"Alright. Let's go." And we left.

---


	12. Chapter 12: Roxas's Place

We left the apartments in silence. It seemed to be awkward between us a lot. I didn't like it. I turned to look at him, and he looked at me. I blushed and looked away, I didn't see what he did. "Hey Namine," He said.

"Yeah?" I asked. I still didn't look at him.

"Maybe I should... call first..." I looked up at him confused. "I um... don't know if I can have friends over right now..."

"Oh..." I started. I didn't really know what to say. "Okay then. Um... go ahead." I smiled at him, but didn't mean it. He frowned.

"You know, you really suck at–" He cut himself off. I looked at him puzzled. He sighed. "You know..." He started slower. "You never really seem all that happy. Why?"

"I'm happy. I'm... almost always happy."

"When?"

"Always..." I looked away. Something in me just couldn't lie right when I was with him.

"Always like never? Or always like... never _ever_?"

I sighed. "Never mind it. It's really not important. Just make your stupid call." I turned away, holding my elbows insecurely. I was almost comforting myself. I felt bad. The phone call wasn't stupid, it was something he was doing for me, and I had to be a jerk about it. I seriously don't understand how someone like him could ever... like someone like me... My eyes widened. He had reached around me, and put his hands on mine. He held them gently, but slowly removed them from my elbows. He turned me around, facing him, and hugged me. I had no idea what it was for, he was just hugging me. For the longest time, too. Until finally, I hugged him back. I buried my face into his shirt and mumbled, "Why?"

"Because sometimes, hugging someone else can be a lot nicer than hugging yourself."

"Thank you." I whispered, but I knew he didn't hear.

After a while he pulled away and smiled at me. "Better?" I nodded.

"But you know," I added stubbornly. "Nothing was wrong."

"Oh, _okay_. Well then if that's the case, maybe I just wanted to hug you." He turned away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna make my stupid phone call now." I sighed.

"Roxas, come on."

"What?"

"It's not stupid."

"I know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I didn't."

"You just... didn't?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Whatever." He dialed his phone and soon enough, someone answered. He hung up without saying anything, sighed, and handed me the phone.

"W-What?" He pushed it into my hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, when a guy answers the phone, I want you to ask if Natasha is there. Okay?"

"Why me?"

"Because my dad knows my voice."

"Bwa– Roxas, I–" he pressed a button and the phone started to ring. I started to freak out, but I didn't have time to say anything because a man answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"KF! HELLO! Is Natasha there?" I asked, in a very... troubled... voice. Roxas laughed a little and took the phone from me.

"Pathetic." He said, smiling.

"Well at least I did it for you. You owe me... sort of..."

"Tell you what. Since you made me laugh, I owe you two." He held up to fingers, but his smile vanished. "Hey mom," He said into the phone. "Can a friend come over?"

The phone was particularly loud so I heard the lady on the other end. "Sure honey. You know Hayner is always welcome here."

"Well... that's great, but it's not Hayner."

"Who's coming over, then?"

"Did you get a call from Sora's mom."

"Actually, I did. And who is this girl? She sounds adorable the way your aunt described her. Come on. Tell me all about her."

Roxas looked disturbed. "Why?"

"Because it's obvious you like her!" She said, even louder than before. His face flushed red and he looked over at me. I smiled, pretending I couldn't hear the conversation.

"Yeah!" He yelled into the phone. "I'd love some guacamole with the chips! THANKS!"

"Oh! She's there?"

He coughed. "Yeah. You're right. Guacamole is good." He laughed nervously. "So um... that's the one mom."

"Then of course she can come over! I'll go tell your dad, but turn off your cell phone just in case he tries to call you to say otherwise. I love you honey. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye..." He sighed and hung up.

I smiled, looking over at him. "I like guacamole."

He flinched. "Oh yeah... it's great..." He turned off his phone and we kept walking. I couldn't help but keep a smile plastered on my face the whole time, I had my hands held together in front of me and I looked down at them, my cheeks slightly pink. Roxas had his hands jammed in his pockets, and his cheeks were... some awkward color between red and... green? Oh well. I kept catching him glancing over at me, and the last time, he didn't look away. He smiled, and moved a little closer to me as we walked. I blushed and looked down again. It was really sweet.

"So... Roxas, what's your mom like?"

"She's nice. I mean, you'll meet her soon so–"

"What... what do you think your... _other _mom is like now?" I clenched my hands tighter and looked up at him. He was looking up as he walked, now, smiling to himself.

"I think she's probably still really pretty. And... she might have another family." His smile faded a bit. "But I wouldn't mind." He turned to me and smiled. "More to love, right?" I hesitated, then smiled and nodded.

"More to love." I said, quietly. Soon enough, we reached his house... no no... his FREAKIN' MANSION!!!!! Oh my gosh. I knew he was on the good side of town... but this? This must have made my home look like a real dump. A real... _tiny..._ dump. I tried to comment, but I didn't want to sound rude. "You... Your... The... You have a beautiful home, Roxas."

Without looking at me, he said, "I have a beautiful _house_, Namine." He walked up to the porch and put his hand on the doorknob. He didn't move, until finally he looked back. "Woah."

"What?"

"It's almost weird for them to not–"

"Roxas!" Two little girls yelled at once, running across the street and throwing themselves into his arms. He smiled and laughed.

"Hey." He said, happily. "This is Namine." He said, looking at me and smiling, I was looking more at the children than at him, but his smile looked softer than usual.

They noticed the way he was looking at me and they both huffed. They jumped down from his arms and stomped over to me. "I don't like her." Said one of the girls.

"She is not pretty." The other one said. I opened my mouth but, closed it again. I put my hands behind my back and looked down.

Before I realized it, Roxas was at my side. "Well," He said, putting his arm around me. I blushed, and the little girls stuck out their tongues at me. "_I _like her." They looked surprised. "And _I _think she's _very _pretty." I shut my eyes tight, hoping that my cheeks would somehow return to their normal color, but as luck would have it, they didn't. The little girls stood aghast before us. "Come on, Namine. See you two later." He waved the air with one hand, and they frowned. He kept his arm around me, most likely to spite the little girls, and closed his eyes, in a little huff of his own. He opened the door and when we both opened our eyes, we found that there was an angry man standing not far away from us.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and Roxas removed his arm from my shoulders, moving away a little. "Son," He looked at Roxas sternly. "Your phone was off."

Roxas looked confused. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He smiled and looked up at the man. "Sorry, dad. Looks like my battery died. Why? Did you need me?"

He looked at me and I looked down, afraid of his glare. "No."

"Okay. Well then, me and my friend are gonna go up to my room now and–"

"Door open, with the lovely lady." He said, then turned and left the room. Roxas had tightened up at 'door open' and finally eased up, just in time to sigh and roll his eyes.

A beautiful woman came running into the room, smiling big. "Roxas!" She said, hugging him. He hugged her back, but it didn't last long. "Who is this paragon?" She asked, putting her hand to her chest. "She's so cute!" She squealed. I blushed and looked at Roxas.

He looked at me and mouthed 'Sorry'. I smiled a little, still blushing and the lady stopped squeaking.

"Okay, kids. Now, do you need some snacks, or refreshments, or something? Because if you do–"

"We're not staying long."

"Okay." She turned to walk away, but looked back for a minute. "Oh! And remember, Roxas! Door open." Then she left. He sighed and slapped his forehead. He started to walk up the staircase, which was of the cleanest white carpet I'd ever seen, with a sparkling railing to match, and I began to follow him, except I felt a pull on my arm. I looked down, only to see a plump woman. She looked stern, but happy.

"Dear, would you mind for just a moment, standing next to Master Roxas?" There was a glint in her eye. Puzzled Roxas and I stood next to each other. "OOH!" She cooed. "Adorable! Uh- Thank you, darling. What may I call you in the event you should stop by again?"

"Namine... is fine."

"And with what title?"

"Oh no. I... I don't need a title. Thank you, though."

"No, please. I insist."

"I... Really couldn't. I don't believe in those sorts of things." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas's expression change, It looked almost embarrassed, or surprised.

The woman smiled at me. "Thank you then, Namine." She curtsied and left.

"Your house is really weird, Roxas."

"Nah. Only the people in it." I smiled and followed him, running up the stairs. As soon as he got into the room, he went into the closet and pulled out three never-been-used-perfect-condition-binders filled with those little plastic things you put papers in to keep them safe. He smiled and pushed them into my arms.

"What's–"

"For your dad's drawings. To... keep them safe and whatever..." I looked down at the binders, mouth open, and set them on the desk next to me. Smiling softly, I put my arms around Roxas's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. It was about the sweetest thing for him to even _think _about doing something like that for me. The door, unfortunately, was only cracked and we saw someone walk by.

They didn't stop, but as they passed, they said calmly, "Door open." and continued to walk. I laughed a bit, then let go of Roxas. Maybe... I was starting to like him, too.

---

We didn't say anything when we walked to my house. At least not for a while. It felt almost tense. I could feel her look at me, so I turned and looked at her. She blushed and turned away, I just smiled to myself. "Hey Namine," He said.

"Yeah?" She still wasn't looking at me.

"Maybe I should... call first... I um... don't know if I can have friends over right now..."

"Oh..." She started slowly. "Okay then. Um... go ahead." She smiled at me, but it was fake. She seemed to do that a lot, and I frowned.

"You know, you really suck at–" I stopped. Dang. She looked up at me and I sighed. "You know..." I slowed down a little to prevent any unnecessary outbursts. "You never really seem all that happy. Why?"

"I'm happy. I'm... almost always happy."

"When?"

"Always..." She was avoiding eye contact, it was too obvious.

"Always like never? Or always like... never _ever_?"

She sighed. "Never mind it. It's really not important. Just make your stupid call." She turned away from me completely, almost hugging herself. I felt bad. I hadn't meant to come off as rude, I just didn't want my dad to yell in front of her, like he would if I didn't call first... I kind of knew I'd never have a chance with a girl... like her. I reached around her and placed my hands over hers. As gently as I could, I removed them from her elbows and turned her around. I hugged her, and eventually, she hugged me back. She buried her face in my chest and mumbled softly, "Why?"

"Because sometimes, hugging someone else can be a lot nicer than hugging yourself."

I almost didn't want to let go of her, but I figured that... daylight was wasting, and my house wasn't exactly two feet away. I finally pulled away and looked at her. "Better?" She nodded.

"But you know," She added with a tone. "Nothing was wrong."

"Oh, _okay_. Well then if that's the case, maybe I just wanted to hug you." I looked away. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna make my stupid phone call now." I don't know why I said it, maybe it was her stubbornness that brought out mine, but who knows.

"Roxas, come on."

"What?"

"It's not stupid."

"I know." I said, because I did. But then I felt bad, like I had been trying to make her admit it or something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?" I just couldn't shut up.

"I didn't."

"You just... didn't?" Stop talking, idiot.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Whatever." And that was the end. I couldn't have possibly been any more of a jerk to her. I dialed and hung up almost instantly. My dad. I couldn't ask my dad. I held the phone out to Namine.

"W-What?" I gave it to her against her not-so-strong will. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, when a guy answers the phone, I want you to ask if Natasha is there. Okay?"

"Why me?"

"Because my dad knows my voice."

"Bwa– Roxas, I–" I pressed a button and the other line rang. It was a loud phone, so I could hear that it worked. Namine started to flip out, but then my dad answered.

"Hello?"

"KF! HELLO! Is Natasha there?" She sounded so stupid. It was cute in a way. I laughed and took the phone, knowing my dad wouldn't ask who it was.

"Pathetic." I joked.

"Well at least I did it for you. You owe me... sort of..."

"Tell you what. Since you made me laugh, I owe you two." I held up my fingers but then got serious. "Hey mom," I greeted. "Can a friend come over?"

"Sure honey. You know Hayner is always welcome here."

"Well... that's great, but it's not Hayner." I said. Pf, assumptions. Maybe it was Pence, or Sora or someone. Why did it have to be Hayner? I mean, I _have _other friends. Thanks mom.

"Who's coming over, then?"

"Did you get a call from Sora's mom."

"Actually, I did. And who is this girl? She sounds adorable the way your aunt described her. Come on. Tell me all about her."

Um... why did she want to know? "Why?"

"Because it's obvious you like her!" She practically yelled. I knew I was blushing so I looked over at Namine, knowing how loud my phone could be. She smiled, it didn't look like she heard.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "I'd love some guacamole with the chips! THANKS!" Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot.

"Oh! She's there?"

I fake-coughed. "Yeah. You're right. Guacamole is good. So um... that's the one mom." I knew she understood.

"Then of course she can come over! I'll go tell your dad, but turn off your cell phone just in case he tries to call you to say otherwise. I love you honey. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye..." I sighed and flipped the phone closed.

Namine smiled at me. "I like guacamole."

I about died. "Oh yeah... it's great..." I shut off the phone and started to walk again. Namine looked really cute the way she was walking, no. That's not the word. She looked innocent, and really pretty. I of course, was still embarrassed, even if she hadn't heard. I kept looking at her, and she kept noticing. Finally, the last time, I didn't turn away. I smiled and moved a little closer, falling into step. She looked down again, and I kept staring at her.

"So... Roxas, what's your mom like?"

"She's nice. I mean, you'll meet her soon so–"

"What... what do you think your... _other _mom is like now?" I looked up at the sky, I used to watch clouds with her, so I thought, maybe they would help me to explain. I smiled at the thought of her. My mom. But there were hardly any clouds out today.

"I think she's probably still really pretty. And... she might have another family." I shifted uneasily. "But I wouldn't mind." I smiled at Namine. "More to love, right?" She waited, then smiled and nodded.

"More to love." She whispered. We finally got to my house. Namine was thinking hard about it, obviously. She tried for a while to say something, without insulting me, and I could tell. "You... Your... The... You have a beautiful home, Roxas."

I responded without looking, "I have a beautiful _house_, Namine." I walked up to the door and put my hand on the knob. I waited and waited- nothing. This was weird... I looked back. "Woah."

"What?"

"It's almost weird for them to not–"

"Roxas!" And up ran the two I had waited for. Haylie and Bailey. I smiled, hugging them like always.

"Hey." I said. "This is Namine." I said cheerfully, smiling at her. My gaze was softer, and I must have looked pretty stupid, sitting there and smiling all dazed by her beauty and all.

Maybe now's the time to mention that Haylie and Bailey had two crushes each. Me, and Riku. It was almost embarrassing, you know, two... little girls... who also liked Riku? How good was their taste in boys? It really makes a guy wonder about himself... They jumped down and examined her. Trouble in the making... "I don't like her." Haylie said.

"She is not pretty." Bailey added. Namine opened her mouth, but didn't say anything, and looked down, depressed. It was obvious that their words had gotten to her.

I was a little mad, so I went to go stand next to her, and make it clear to the twins I liked her, and they didn't have to, but they should still be polite. Rich kids, you know? "Well," I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. They stuck their tongues put at her and I looked at them harshly. "_I _like her." They wouldn't accept it. My friends that were girls, that I could _never _have _any _remote feeling for, because their my best friends... that are girls... were disliked by the twins too. Any girl really, that was ever with me. "And _I _think she's _very _pretty." She was embarrassed... and cute. They wouldn't have it. They looked shocked. "Come on, Namine. See you two later." I left in the way they hated most, purposely. Carried away, I kept my arm around Namine and shut my eyes, walking into the house. I opened my eyes, once in, and found my enraged father... again.

"Ahem." I moved away from Namine, and pulled my arm back to it's side. "Son," The look... "Your phone was off." He hated that.

I played him easily. "Sorry, dad. Looks like my battery died. Why? Did you need me?"

He glanced over at Namine, and she looked down. "No."

"Okay. Well then, me and my friend are gonna go up to my room now and–"

"Door open, with the lovely lady." He said, then turned and left the room. I was so disturbed. Door open? Come on! I looked up and rolled my eyes.

My step-mom, smiling ear-to-ear was running into the room. "Roxas!" She hugged me, like always. "Who is this paragon?" She asked, putting her hand to her chest. "She's so cute!" She squealed. Namine blushed and looked over at me.

I mouthed 'Sorry'. She smiled, and the tint on her cheeks went down to a hue.

"Okay, kids. Now, do you need some snacks, or refreshments, or something? Because if you do–"

"We're not staying long."

"Okay." She started to leave, but then turned back. "Oh! And remember, Roxas! Door open." Good to know I'm so dang trusted. I started to walk up the stairs, because I saw Percilla coming. She was the head maid for my family. Unfortunately, she caught Namine's arm.

"Dear, would you mind for just a moment, standing next to Master Roxas?" Namine didn't get it, I would have rather not, but I did. "OOH!" She yelled. "Adorable! Uh- Thank you, darling. What may I call you in the event you should stop by again?"

"Namine... is fine."

"And with what title?"

"Oh no. I... I don't need a title. Thank you, though."

"No, please. I insist."

"I... Really couldn't. I don't believe in those sorts of things." I felt horrible when she said that. All I ever wanted when I was little was to finally be old enough to get a title from the attendants, but Namine seemed to think they were a sign of inferiority, and that made me feel bad, because I knew they weren't.

Cil smiled. Oh yeah, I call her Cil because she's my attendant... personally, and she's really cool. "Thank you then, Namine." She curtsied and left.

"Your house is really weird, Roxas."

"Nah. Only the people in it." She smiled and we ran up the stairs. I went to my second bedroom, because I knew that what I wanted was in my closet there. I ran into the room and went into the closet. There they were, the binders. They were full of those annoying little plastic things, but that's why I was giving them to her. I mean, I wasn't using them, I never had, and obviously, I was never gonna. I smiled and handed them to her.

"What's–"

"For your dad's drawings. To... keep them safe and whatever..." I didn't want to sound too mushy. She set them down and smiled sweetly at me. She moved her arms up around my neck, and laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn't have _asked _for a better response. Unfortunately, the door wasn't open _that _much, and my other personal attendant -chill, I only have two- walked by and knew, without looking, that we were hugging. The dude's a freaking psychic or something... No really, I swear.

He didn't stop walking, or look in, but he said, "Door open." She laughed a little, then released me. I could only wish that she was starting to like me, too.

— Bonus!

Haylie **and** _Bailey_–

(In case you don't get it, regular writing is Haylie, bold is both of them, and italics is Bailey)

We were just playing teddies like usual and–

_Actually, we were playing puppies but–_

It doesn't even matter! We were playing, and we saw Roxas!!

_Roxas! With some really pretty girl. Hopefully, she was a cousin._

Hopefully.

_Or we would have to take some cautionary measures._

Which we did. "Roxas!" We yelled, running up.

_He smiled and hugged us like any other time._ _"Hey." he_ _explained_. _"This is Namine."_

This stunk. He was giving her...

**The look.**

_We couldn't have the look unleashed. But then again, if worse came worst--_

If push came to shove–

**There was always... _Riku..._**

I looked at her funny. She was really pretty, but I didn't want Roxas to think so. He was mine.

_MINE!_

**Ours...**

"_I don't like her." Haylie said._

"She is not pretty." Bailey said. She was REALLY sensitive.

_Unfortunately... Roxas must have really liked her..._

Guess so...

_He was mad and he came over to stand next to her._ _"Well," he said,_ _dreamily..._

Putting his arm around... her...

**THE ABSOLUTE ENEMY...**

_We stuck our tongues out like this– MN!_ _But Roxas got mad...er..._

"_I _like her." I almost did it again just to hear his voice... He's just dreamy...

"_And I think she's very pretty." He lied... I think... hopefully._ _"Come on, Namine. See you two later."_

**When Roxas got into the house with Nakitome or Mifihoot or whatever her name was, we found a dolly that looked like her. And threw it away. Then we found our picture of Riku, and kissed it a whole bunch. _Riku..._**


	13. Chapter 13: Almost first kiss

Chapter 13: The Question and the Answer, it was Our Almost First Kiss.

I looked up at him. _That _boy. He was smiling sweetly back at me, and I didn't blush. It just wasn't in me. Something about the way he was looking at me. I started to reach up, I don't know what for, but he turned his face away, hiding his smile from my eyes. I lowered my hand and he reached around me, smiled warmly, and opened the door. "Roxas, I... really can't thank you enough."

"It's really no big deal. Just a bunch of old binders." He shrugged and walked over to the bed. "Hey... we're still hanging out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. For sure."

"And um..." He looked back at me. "Your friend...?"

"Oh... Kazuki. That's right. Thanks for reminding me." He tried to smile, but looked down instead.

"Yeah... sure..." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I knew it was totally horrible of me to just invite him." I sighed and sat down on the chair at the desk. "I'm so sorry..." I couldn't look at him, but I felt his gaze. "It's all my fault."

"Uh– No! It's not your fault! Nothings wrong but... I mean..." He started to laugh nervously and I looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed. "It's fine. They're your friends, too."

"But... I only just met them." I objected.

"Doesn't matter." He got up from the bed and walked over to me. "I can tell they like you."

We smiled at each other.

A few weeks passed, Halloween, too, and Roxas and I became closer and closer. I was a regular in the group, now, and every now and then Kazuki would hang out with us, too. Today, though, the day before Thanksgiving, it was just the two of us. We were hanging out at my apartment and currently in the midst of an awkward silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but we heard a door creak. My eyes widened and shot through the kitchen to the front door. The knob was turning, it almost seemed slow motion, Roxas nudged me, and said something, but my mind was in a blur. The door swung open and my mother, still dressed in her work uniform, came into the room.

At first, it didn't seem like she noticed me -or Roxas for that matter- but I noticed the faint smile under the dark red lipstick. I decided that nothing could be done, she already knew. My mother was quick on the uptake, as luck would properly have it. "Namine." She said sweetly, without turning my way. "Roxas." I was shocked. I hadn't told her anything about him, in fact, we rarely talked. I didn't have the slightest clue how she could know his name, or even, know he existed. She sighed and took off her coat and hat, letting her dark blond curls fall to her shoulders. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She said, taking a seat on the armrest next to me. She put her arm around my shoulder.

"Mom... I can expl–"

"I've heard so much about you. You sound like a very nice young man." I tilted my head and looked back at Roxas, who had his nervous smile plastered on his face. I couldn't imagine why he'd be nervous but then... back then... he did say he liked m– "Namine, don't be rude. Invite your guest to stay for lunch." She stood up and left the room, headed for her own, where she would most likely change into more casual clothes.

"I thought you said your mom didn't know about your new friends." He said, looking at me funny.

"She didn't." Again the awkward silence, and then, it hit me. I smiled softly. "Grandma probably told her." Roxas smiled, too. The second time he came over to my house, he met my grandma. She really seemed to like him, and she had a little twinkle in her eyes that was never there before. She told me later, after he left that he reminded her of my grandpa, which was good, because my grandpa always told me I reminded him of her. The next time Roxas stopped by, he had a couple of flowers with him. He gave one to me, and walked straight to my grandma's room. I watched him walk down the hall with a puzzled look on my face, but he didn't even look back. After a few minutes passed, I walked to the open door of my grandmother's room. He had pulled up a chair and was talking to her, the flower was in a vase by her bed. I leaned over onto the wall, smiling while I watched them. Now, almost every time Roxas came over, he would talk to my grandma for a while first. She didn't really get company, except for me and my mom, and she would always talk about how much she liked Roxas. I knew he was making her happy, and I thought it was really sweet of him. That's how I knew she had told my mother. I felt stupid for not thinking of it before, but I let it go.

"Well, sure." He said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at him. "_Now _it seems obvious." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Something was different today, just the mood we were in. His smile faded, and for no reason really, I felt my cheeks get hot. We were just staring at each other, and I cast my glance downward. What was wrong with me? Why was I being so shy, today? I felt Roxas's warm hand over mine, and he moved a bit closer. I looked up at him and he looked out to the side, I smiled. So I wasn't the only one embarrassed. Roxas was my friend, though, it felt wrong... but so right. When our eyes finally met again, they spoke for themselves. Roxas started to edge in, little by little, and then–

"So! What do you kids want for lunch?" We immediately shot back to where we were before. Both tense, our hands in our laps. Why did this have to happen on the one day my mother was home?

I stole a glance at Roxas, he was completely white with just a little pink hue on his cheeks. His eyes were wide and his lips pursed. This couldn't have been any more embarrassing. He started to look over at me, but then stopped and looked back at the empty wall. "Anything is fine. Thank you."

"Aw, Nami. He's sweet. I like him." She said, in a very suggestive tone. Roxas and I looked at each other, and burst out in laughter. I don't know if my mom got it or not, but she exhaled softly and smiled as she watched us. After lunch, which was unusually silent by the way, my mom went into my grandma's room to bring her some soup. Roxas and I weren't in as awkward of a state, but it was still a little tense. I don't know about him, but honestly, if my mom didn't interrupt us... I don't know if I would have kissed him anyway. I knew my mom could tell I liked him, and I knew that she was happy for me, but I could tell by her smile that she was disappointed. I asked Roxas if I could talk to her for a while, and he said he would just wait on the couch. I thanked him and went to my grandma's room.

I walked in, to find my grandmother asleep and my mother sitting in the corner chair, pushing her hair back with one hand. That meant she was upset. "Hey mom." I said, surprising her.

"Oh, hello, darling."

"Mom..." I said. "Are you mad at me?" She shook her head. "Are you sad that I didn't tell you?" She shook her head again.

"It's neither of those. I am upset, though. Could you not confide in me?"

"No, mom, that's not it. I... just didn't really know what to say."

"Honey, I'm not asking you to tell me every minor detail in your life. All I'm asking is for you not to be afraid to tell me the big ones. Roxas is a really sweet boy, and I hope that you get what you want from him. I love you honey." She pushed my hair back and looked at me lovingly, then kissed my forehead and left the room. I sighed and got up, ready to leave the room, but my grandmother caught my hand. Startled, because I thought she was sleeping, I jumped.

"Namine, sweetheart," She sounded tired. "Tell your mother things. She feels bad enough that she's never home to be with you, and that all her work barely gets you through this lifestyle. Just knowing how you neglected to tell her these types of things really kills her inside. Just try to be a little more considerate of her feelings." She patted my hand, then released it and shut her eyes again.

I walked back out, a little upset knowing what I had done to my mother, and Roxas was staring intently up at the ceiling, as if trying to figure out a murder. I crept up silently behind him and put one of my hands on his cheek. He flipped out and stood up, turning to look at me. I was trying to contain the laughter, which I knew I had no chance of doing, and I ended up laughing even harder. He smiled. "Dang, Namine. You scared me, don't do that."

"Sorry." I said, just getting over my giggles. "So..." I said, walking around the couch. "You looked pretty deep in thought there." I let myself fall onto the couch. "Watcha' thinking about?"

"Um..." He put his hand to the back of his head. "Nothing really. I...better get going home pretty soon. Sorry about..." He made an obscure motion with his hands. "You know... earlier." I made a face.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry."

"I... don't know. I just... it felt okay at the time."

"Roxas," I smiled. "It was fine." I stood up, feeling very around the bush. "Maybe..." There was that flirt again. "We could try it again sometime."

"Maybe sometime we could do it right."

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe." I walked with him to the door, and hugged him as he left. But, just as I was closing the door, he moved his foot in the way.

"Namine," He was speaking harshly, and fast, too. I was taken aback by his tone. "Do you maybe wanna go out this weekend?" I widened my eyes and let go of the door. I scanned the ground with my nervous eyes, searching for an answer to the question. How would I say yes? Why hadn't I thought about this moment? There must be some word that's better than sure, or I'd love to. There had to be... It was–

"No." I don't know why it came out of my mouth, and I wish I could have just taken it right back, but I couldn't. He didn't look surprised at all. He nodded.

"Yeah that's... kind of what I thought." And he turned to leave.

"Wait, Roxas–" I stopped him, but for what? I didn't know how I was supposed to tell him how I felt. His eyes were worn and he looked sadder than usual. "I'm sorry. I would really love to, I swear, I just can't."

He shrugged. "Maybe some other time?"

"No. I'm sorry, I just... _can't." _My grandmother's words rang through my mind, and I saw my mom's sorrowful eyes once again.

"Okay. Well then... see you tomorrow." I nodded and he left. I waited until he was completely out of sight to shut the door, and when I did, I put my back to it, slid down to the floor, and cried.

---

She looked up at me. She looked really innocent, and I realized, she wasn't blushing. But then, it would have almost been awkward if she did at the moment. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but something was different as I looked at her. She started to move her hand up and I turned away, afraid of what she might do. She let her hand fall and smiling, I reached up behind her and opened the door. "Roxas, I... really can't thank you enough."

"It's really no big deal. Just a bunch of old binders." I shrugged and went to go sit on the bed. "Hey... we're still hanging out tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. For sure." She sounded happy, but... about who?

"And um..." I looked up at her, determined to answer the question. "Your friend...?"

"Oh... Kazuki. That's right. Thanks for reminding me." I couldn't even _fake _a smile. Was I really that jealous over someone I knew nothing about? Wait, jealousy? I don't get jealous...

"Yeah... sure..." I added lastly.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She put her hand up to her forehead, closing her eyes. She looked upset. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I knew it was totally horrible of me to just invite him." Sitting down, she sighed. "I'm so sorry..." I stared at her, gaping, while she avoided my gaze. I couldn't believe she would even think that. "It's all my fault."

"Uh– No! It's not your fault! Nothings wrong but... I mean..." I tried to laugh, it didn't work. I closed my eyes, to relieve myself of her saddened appearance, and rubbed my neck. I sighed after a while. "It's fine. They're your friends, too."

"But... I only just met them." She was determined to prove me wrong.

"Doesn't matter." I stood up and told her the honest truth. There wasn't much to it, she just had to believe me. "I can tell they like you."

We smiled at each other.

After a few weeks, Namine and I continued to get closer, we got to be even better friends. She finally accepted herself as part of the group, which was good, because it seemed like she always had been. This time, it wasn't the whole group, just me and Namine, hangin' out. Today I had a goal to accomplish. I had been planning it for a long time, and I was determined to get it today. I didn't say anything, thinking about how to ask my question, and it became awkward. I decided it had to be before I lost my nerve, it had to be now. I opened my mouth, but paused, at Namine's widened eyes. "You okay?" I asked, but she didn't hear me.

Namine's gaze was fixed on the door, instead of on me, where it had to be for my question. I turned, and saw a beautiful woman. Although her hair was up in a ragged hat, a curled lock had fallen out. Her hair was a dark golden blonde, and her cheeks were pink. She didn't look much like Namine, although I knew she must have been her mother because her eyes were the exact same color. And trust me, eyes like that can't be matched. "Namine." She said, her voice was sweet and kindly. "Roxas." I was shocked. She sighed and took off her hat and coat, her hair fell in length to her shoulders. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She sat on the armrest of the old couch, and put her arm around Namine's shoulder. Namine looked odd and uncomfortable.

"Mom... I can expl–" She cut her off.

"I've heard so much about you. You sound like a very nice young man." I saw Namine look at me, but I didn't really face her. I was freaked out, I didn't know what to do, or say. I liked Namine so much, and I had never really thought about meeting her mom, so I didn't know what to do. "Namine, don't be rude. Invite your guest to stay for lunch." She stood up and left the room, only then was I at ease.

"I thought you said your mom didn't know about your new friends." I said, looking at her inquisitively.

"She didn't." Once more we were in silence, she smiled. "Grandma probably told her." I smiled, too. You see, my grandparents passed away when I was younger, but I always loved them. Namine's grandma reminded me a lot of mine, and she was sick, so I knew she'd enjoy the company. She became my first stop every time I came over to Namine's house. Every now and then I would give her things, just something little, like a flower, or a card. Just to make her feel better, because she was so nice, and she really didn't deserve the illness she had. Namine told me a couple of times how much her grandma would talk about me, and it made me happy knowing I was doing the same for her. I felt stupid for not thinking of it before, but I let it go.

"Well, sure." I said blankly. Namine looked over at me. "_Now _it seems obvious." I smiled at her, and like always, she smiled back. I couldn't help but noticing -and I knew she did too- that things weren't as comfortable today as they usually were. Just looking at her, I felt different. I let my smile vanish, and her cheeks became pink for the first time since the first few days we were together. She was tense, and moved her eyes down. Her hands were at her sides, and her shoulders high as she pushed down on the couch beneath her. Moving towards her, I put my hand on hers. It almost felt natural to me, and I was surprised at how shy she was. She looked up at me, and I looked away, almost mad at myself for doing so. When we finally looked at each other, we didn't need to say anything, we were spoken for. I started to move in, and eventually–

"So! What do you kids want for lunch?" I shut my eyes tight, as we both moved at light speed back to our previous places. Why couldn't we have that one moment. I let up a little, by my eyes were HUGE.

I don't think I've ever been that embarrassed in my life, and I hoped I never would be again. My only wish was that her mom hadn't noticed. I slowly started to look at Namine, but she was looking at me, so I didn't. "Anything is fine. Thank you." I said, uptight.

"Aw, Nami. He's sweet. I like him." She hinted. I felt bad for trying to kiss her, and then her mom thinking I was all innocent, but it didn't matter much, because me and Namine burst into a fit of laughter. I don't know if this was how it was here, because unlike my house it was an actual environment, but nobody talked at all during lunch. After a while, her mom took lunch to her grandma. Namine seemed kinda distracted and she just watched her mom enter the room, then shut the door behind her. She asked me if I would mind that she went and talked to her, and I said she could, I would just wait on the couch. I walked over and sat there, then took out my cell phone.

I dialed as fast as I could. Hayner's number. He picked up. "Hey. I need some help."

"Yeah?"

"I'm at Namine's and I wanted to..." My voice trailed off and I looked around, making sure that she wasn't there. "I wanted to ask her out today."

"Just ask her." He sounded annoyed.

"That's not it."

He sighed, unusually loudly. "What?"

"I... tried to kiss her."

"What?!" That got his attention. I honestly didn't know whether or not I should have told him. "You're such an idiot!" Yep, there it goes. I shouldn't have told him.

"It's not my fault!" I exclaimed, but quietly.

"Oh, and I suppose Namine FORCED you to try and kiss her?"

"What?!?!" It was muffled through the phone, but I recognized the voice as Olette's.

I sighed, but then smiled. "Hey Hayner," I mocked.

"Yeah?"

"I have some advice for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just ask her!" Then I hung up before he could say anything. I got to thinking and that was probably why he didn't want to talk. He was... busy... at the moment.

Soon enough, my smile faded. I shouldn't have started to kiss her. She probably didn't want to kiss me back. I don't even know what I was thinking. I sighed and leaned my head back onto the couch. My life was so easy until I met her. It's not like I regretted it, she was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. But... still...

Namine deserved so much better than me, and some things, I just couldn't give her. I turned my head to the side. It wasn't like I'd never liked a girl before. I had never gone out with one, or kissed one, but I had liked a few. Never like Namine. NEVER like Namine. I smiled. She was different. When other girls were nice, she was generous, and when other girls were pretty, she was beautiful. I couldn't really break it down in my heart, but something special was in there, it was, like my mom's, a place that only Namine could fill. Nobody else would do.

That was it. I more than liked her. I couldn't place it just yet, but I knew. I had to ask her today, even if just to remind her that I like her, or I'll be there if she ever needs me. Anything to– A hand on my cheek. In a second, it was soft, sweet, and scary. If I'd known it was coming, I wouldn't have moved, because of it's loving feel, but it surprised me, so I stood up, and turned. Namine started laughing. I smiled. "Dang, Namine. You scared me, don't do that." But I don't know if I meant it.

"Sorry." She laughed a little more. "So..." She said, meandering around the couch. "You looked pretty deep in thought there." She fell backwards onto the couch. "Watcha' thinking about?"

"Um..." How do I answer that? "Nothing really. I...better get going home pretty soon. Sorry about..." I made this big random movement with my arms. "You know... earlier." She looked at me funny.

"Sorry? You don't have to be sorry." Relieved. She didn't mind.

"I... don't know. I just... it felt okay at the time."

"Roxas," She smiled lovingly. "It was fine." She stood up, but talked slow, with her hands behind her back. "Maybe..." Again she attempted to flirt. "We could try it again sometime."

"Maybe sometime we could do it right."

She smiled, much to my own pleasure. "Yeah, maybe." She walked me to the door and hugged me, just a little tighter than usual. Her face started to disappear as she began to close the door, and, instinctively, I moved my foot in the way.

"Namine," It had to be now. I was going to do it. Before I lost my nerve! "Do you maybe wanna go out this weekend?" Her eyes widened, but soon after, a look of disappointment. I knew it. She was going to say no. I moved my foot and looked down. She was killing me. Slowly. It was worse than just being stabbed, she was pulling the sword back out, and really taking her time.

"No." I knew it. I nodded, and tried to find the words to tell her how I felt before I left.

"Yeah that's... kind of what I thought." I hated myself for not saying anymore.

"Wait, Roxas–" Why did she want me to wait? There was nothing else to be said. "I'm sorry. I would really love to, I swear, I just can't."

I shrugged, not believing the "truth" of her words. "Maybe some other time?" To test it.

"No. I'm sorry, I just... _can't_." Proof. And not the kind I wanted. I wanted so badly to prove to myself that she cared about me, to prove to her. I wished as hard as I could for her to take it back, for her to feel... what I felt.

"Okay. Well then... see you tomorrow." She nodded, I left. We were only playing the roles we had been assigned in life. I didn't look back, because I knew that if I did, the tears I was fighting with all my strength, would win our epic battle.

---

Aw. So sad. BUT CORNY AND IT SUCKS! Anyways, just make sure that you read the next chapter because... crap happens. Yeah, I already wrote it. But read it anyway!!!!


	14. Chapter 14: Thanksgiving Day part 1

Chapter 14: Thanksgiving Day

I was sitting on my couch all alone. I had prepared everything for today a few days in advance, and yesterday, I had stopped caring about it altogether. I said no, and now Roxas and I probably weren't even friends. I had wanted to say yes so badly. So, _so _badly. But I couldn't. I couldn't let my mother down like that. And now, how does she thank me? By missing _another _holiday. I woke up this morning, still upset with yesterday's happenings, but I decided that I would disregard it, and have fun with my mom. I walked through the apartment, looking for her, only to find a note, in her place. I guess Cookie and Snookie kind of understood how I felt because they jumped up on my lap and just laid there. Motionless, though they never were. I sighed and pet their heads gently.

My grandma wasn't here today either, she was staying at my Aunt's house for the holiday and had left last night. Last night. I began to reflect. I felt my cheeks get hot, and my eyes watery, as I remembered the look on Roxas's face. I had never seen him look like that before. The closest I could remember was when he talked about his mom, but still... Not quite there. I couldn't help but imagine what must have been going through his head when I said no. I felt horrible. There was a little knock at the door, but I thought nothing of it. I knew who it was.

"Come in." I said, without leaving the couch. The door opened and I heard footsteps on the tile.

"Hey Namine. How's... Oh." He had found the note. I heard him set something on the table, then walk over to the couch. "Can I sit here?"

"Nobody else is." I absentmindedly pulled Cookie closer to me, giving Kazuki room to sit.

"Namine, I'm sorry. I know how excited you were for today. Do you maybe... want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say." I smiled at him lovingly. "Thanks for stopping by though."

"Yeah sure. I promised, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled a little, at least someone cared about me. ...Roxas cared about me. And now he thought I didn't care about him. I leaned my head on Kazuki's shoulder, and I felt him lean his head on mine. A tear fell from my eye, and he pulled his head back up.

"Namine?" He said. I moved my head away from his shoulder and wiped my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded, but he knew me better.

"I didn't think you were this upset about your mom not being here." He hugged me, which I gladly returned, because I always felt better hugging Kazuki.

"I'm not." I mumbled into his shirt.

"What's up then?"

"It's Roxas." I said, moving away.

"Why, what happened?"

"He asked me out."

"That's bad? I thought you liked him."

"I do!" I cried, squeezing my knees to try and stop the pain.

"Then..."

"I said no." He was silent for a while, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Your mom?" Somehow, he just knew. I nodded. "Then that's okay. You told him you would have liked to, right?"

"He didn't believe me."

"Then forget it." I looked up at him, surprised. "If he doesn't believe when you tell him something, then you shouldn't even like him. Don't talk to him anymore."

I looked at Kazuki with a pleading look as more tears formed in my already misty eyes. "No! It's not his fault! You don't get it. I don't just like Roxas... It's better than that." My voice softened. "Why can't I talk to him?!" Although it sounds silly, I think of Kazuki, not only as my best friend, but an older brother, so I listen to what he tells me.

His eyes were in shadow, but he was smiling. "Namine,"

"No! I'm going to go out with him and I don't care what you say!" He hugged me again, and I didn't know what was happening.

"Good."

"What?!" I said, pushing him away.

"Namine, do you ever not listen to me?"

"No..." I said, turning my head a little. I couldn't tell where he was going.

"Then you're right. You _really _like Roxas. Think for a second. Why wouldn't I want you to have that?" I hit him in the chest, but then fell into a hug.

"You're so stupid."

"I made you think."

"Shut up."

"Love ya, too." I sniffled and he stood up. "Sorry, I can't really stay. I feel bad about it, but I promised someone I would be at their house for Thanksgiving." He paused. "You can come if it'll make you feel better."

"Who's house?"

He blushed and turned away. "Bye then."

"Wait! Who's house?"

"My... girlfriend's..."

"You didn't tell me?!" I yelled, forgetting completely about Roxas.

"I'll tell you later, but I really got to go." I laughed a little and bid him off, but soon after, I was sulking again about my mother.

There was a knock at the door. I smiled right away, and the two kittens' ears perked up. They ran to the door and scratched it a bit. I wasn't expecting anybody but Kazuki, and he had already gone. "Mom?" I got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Did you forget your key again?" I opened the door only to find myself face to face with Roxas. He had a cornucopia full of fruit and leaves. I smiled, but a little less.

"_I've always wanted a cornucopia at Thanksgiving. It's stupid, so don't tell."_

I told him... I almost forgot. "Well... I uh... didn't know you gave me a key... but if you have another one then..." I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked. "Oh! No, no. Never mind that. I just... what's all this?"

"Where's your mom? I wanted to give it to you both."

"Oh... she's... not here right now."

He lowered the cornucopia a bit, confused. "So you're... alone... on Thanksgiving?"

"Just for a little... but... yeah."

"So..." He made a weird face. "You're... alone... on a holiday?"

I sighed. "Yes, Roxas."

It was quiet for a while. "So you're by yourself... with nobody else on the day of–"

"Ugh! Yes, Roxas! I'm alone on Thanksgiving, okay?!"

"Well... I was just asking." I looked at him a little frustrated, then let it go and went to go sit on my couch. "Well, we have food at our house if you want some."

"No thanks. I have food." I said. It was nice of him to offer, but they had probably already eaten, and I couldn't impose.

"You just... don't have... people?"

"No, Roxas." I sighed again. "I don't have people."

"I have... people."

"Well Roxas," I said smiling compassionately. "I'm really happy for you." I paused and made an awkward face. "And your... people."

"Namine," He stepped in and walked over to the couch. He set the cornucopia down and picked up an apple that was already partially cut. He kneeled in front of me and I smiled, what a dork. But a very cute dork. _My _dork. "Would you like to be my people?" He asked, breaking open the apple.

"Oh Roxas!" I said dramatically. "Wait... you mean... like... at your house... with all the–"

"Please don't start that."

"Roxas... what are you asking me?"

"Do you want to come to my house for Thanksgiving dinner? You know, you're always welcome there." I stood up, and he did, too.

"Roxas, I would love to be your people." I gave him a small peck on the cheek -he blushed-, and prepared to leave. And for the first time, I left my mother a note. I stepped out the door with Roxas, and I couldn't help but notice his smile was gone.

"Hey, Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He turned to me. "About... yesterday. Can we just forget about it?"

I was going to say something but I stopped. "Yeah. Sure..."

"Are you okay?" He knew my voice.

I swallowed hard and looked up at him, trying again to fight tears. "Yeah." I choked on the words.

"Namine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, biting my lip to have an excuse for the crying. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Seriously," He sounded _really _worried. "You can tell me anything I swear."

"Roxas, why did you ask me out yesterday?"

"Oh." His hand fell from my shoulder. "Never mind it. I... don't know what I was even thinking."

"So then, if it came down to it, you wouldn't ever ask me out again?"

He was quiet for a while. "Yeah... I would."

"How many times?"

"How ever many it took."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"That's it?"

"No... but... I don't really want to say it."

"Roxas... would you ask me out... today?"

He looked at me. "Maybe..."

"Do it."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed. "I already know the answer, I don't really think we have to go through this all again."

"You already know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then... when are we going out?"

"We... aren't... remember?" I could hear the tone again. Sadness in his voice. He wanted it to be over with.

"So you... aren't going to ask me out?"

"Not today." He started to walk again.

"Roxas," He paused, but didn't look back. "Are you free this weekend?" He looked back at me, genuinely confused.

"Uh... are you being serious?"

"Well you don't have t–"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Good. But," I had to make it clear. "We aren't like... boyfriend girlfriend. We're just dating. Like... dates."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Okay." I caught up with him and he took my hand. We smiled, and started to walk to his house for Thanksgiving.

---

You wouldn't believe it. It's crazy I swear. I looked for like... FOREVER to find the freaking thing, and when I finally do, it cost me a ton! Then, I'm walking home with it, and I see one in a window that's like... two dollars. What a great Thanksgiving... Well, at least she'll be happy. Maybe. Considering yesterday's particular events... I wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to me again. What was I thinking, asking her out? I had a feeling she would say no. It's weird... we'd been getting along so well that... for a while I almost thought that she... Never mind. I knew it was stupid. She couldn't possibly have ever _really _liked me. I guess it was just her being nice to me, because that's how she is. I sighed and continued to walk. Hey wait. I stopped. Aren't these things supposed to have fruit and crap in them?

How could I have not thought of that? Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot. I turned around and started to walk back to... anywhere really. There was almost nobody out today. But then again, people should be with their family on Thanksgiving. Namine was probably with her mom today. I sighed again. I knew her grandma would be gone, but at least she had someone. I had people, too, but there were so many of them.

"Hey, Roxas!" I looked back to find Sora, running my way.

"Hey." I said, smiling. Sora and his parents were going to come to our house for Thanksgiving. Actually, pretty much our whole extended family was coming.

"What're you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Good point. No, really, though. What are you doing?"

"Uh... last minute thing."

He smiled. "What did she say?" I swung the cornu- whatever thing a little, and started to walk again. "Hey, Roxas." He said, running a little to catch up. "What did she say?"

"Uh..." I looked up at him. "She said no." He stopped walking, but I kept at it, hoping he would kind of just leave me alone. But then, knowing Sora, I half expected him to keep along anyway. And he did.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She didn't want to. I... It doesn't matter, though. She said she would have liked to." I tried to smile at him. He was WAY to nice to let me feel bad.

"Then I'm sure she would have."

"Then why did she say no?"

"Come on, Roxas. Give her a break. It was sudden, just... relax. She'll come around."

"You sound like a cheesy movie."

He stopped. "Hey, Roxas."

I sighed and stopped, without looking back. "Yeah?"

"Cheesy movies have happy endings." It was quiet for a second. "Just give her some time. She'll say yes."

I nodded and started to walk again. He walked the other way, most likely going back to my house.

Happy endings? Those were for little kids and fairy tales. Since when do those actually happen? Nobody even believes them. You can't always have the ending you want. Things just don't turn out. Nobody really falls in love in those big romantic ways, and nobody really thinks that once you "follow your heart", the princess will fall in love with the frog.

Fairy tales just don't come true.

I walked into this holiday store nonsense. It was full of all these little turkeys and stuff. The lady at the counter smiled and walked over to me. Noticing the empty... thing... in my hand. "Can I help you with that?"

"Uh..." I looked down at it. "Yeah, sure."

"Is it for a special someone?" She asked, taking it over to the counter and taking some ribbon from a spinner.

"Kind of." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Go ahead and grab whatever you think she'll like, and I'll arrange it for you." I nodded and walked around the store, kind of just grabbing whatever. "So, this girl," I paused. "Tell me about her. It'll make it easier to arrange the cornucopia." So _that_ was what they were called. I forgot.

"She's um...She's really nice. And pretty... and she likes soft colors, like white, and light blue. She draws a lot, and... I don't really know what to say."

"Sounds like you like her a lot." Must have been my voice.

"Yeah, I... kind of do."

"Well then," I handed her the things, and she quickly placed them perfectly in the cornucopia. "It's no charge."

"What? But I–"

"Honey, everyone needs their fairy tale every now and then. Besides, it's a holiday. Go ahead and just give it to her. She's a lucky girl."

"Thanks." She nodded. My fairy tale? That was an awkward coincidence. I was turning to leave the shop, and I paused and turned back. "Happy Holidays." She waved and smiled, and I left the store. Once upon a time...

When I got outside and I started to walk back to Namine's house, I got to thinking. What if they were right? Sora and the shopkeeper, I mean. After all, even thinking that fairy tales and stuff were kind of... out there, I was still that frog, trying so hard to get the princess to kiss me. Trying to get Namine to see who I could really be.

I smiled. I would have to remember to go back there for Christmas...

When I got to Namine's apartment building, I started running up the stairs. When I was on her floor, I passed a few people, then... Kazuki. As I walked by him, he grabbed my arm. I looked at him, but he was still looking ahead. "Don't make her cry again." I opened my mouth, but said nothing. He let go of my arm and started to walk down the stairs.

Make her cry? She was crying... about me? I didn't get it. I waited there for a while, then shook off the thought and knocked on her door, smiling big. I heard scratching on the door, it must have been the kittens. "Mom? Did you forget your key again?" Oh, God. Her mom wasn't home. She smiled a little when she opened the door, but it faded to almost nothing when she saw me.

I could tell by her face she was disappointed at who was there. I tried to lighten her mood. "Well... I uh... didn't know you gave me a key... but if you have another one then..."

"What?" She said, not catching on at first. "Oh! No, no. Never mind that. I just... what's all this?"

"Where's your mom? I wanted to give it to you both." I wanted _her _to tell me.

"Oh... she's... not here right now."

I acted like I didn't know. "So you're... alone... on Thanksgiving?"

"Just for a little... but... yeah."

"So..." I tried to look confused, and I think it worked. "You're... alone... on a holiday?"

She sighed. "Yes, Roxas."

It was quiet for a while. "So you're by yourself... with nobody else on the day of–"

"Ugh! Yes, Roxas! I'm alone on Thanksgiving, okay?!" Maybe I was pushing it.

"Well... I was just asking." She was a little mad, but she sighed and went to sit on the couch. "Well, we have food at our house if you want some."

"No thanks. I have food." She knew she could just say if she didn't want to come... I insisted anyway.

"You just... don't have... people?"

"No, Roxas. I don't have people."

"I have... people." She was really upset, so she wasn't quite following.

"Well Roxas," She smiled whole-heartedly. "I'm really happy for you." She stopped and looked at me weird. "And your... people."

"Namine," I walked past the table, setting down the... thing I just forgot the name of... and picked up an apple. One I knew would be easy to break open. I kneeled in front of her, almost as if I was proposing or something. "Would you like to be my people?" I asked, pulling the apple apart.

"Oh Roxas!" She said. "Wait... you mean... like... at your house... with all the–"

"Please don't start that."

"Roxas... what are you asking me?"

"Do you want to come to my house for Thanksgiving dinner? You know, you're always welcome there." She stood up, and to keep level, I did to.

"Roxas, I would love to be your people." She gave me a little kiss on the cheek, and I tried my hardest- to no avail- not to blush. We stepped out the door, but my smile faded, I couldn't just leave things how they were.

"Hey, Namine..." I said, feeling almost sad.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About... yesterday. Can we just forget about it?" I didn't want her to forget, I wanted her to know, but things weren't the best between us.

"Yeah. Sure..." She was upset, about something...

"Are you okay?"

She swallowed and looked up at me, her eyes reassured my suspicion that something was seriously wrong with her. "Yeah."

"Namine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She bit her lip and her eyes welled up with tears. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously," I didn't want her to cry. And then... what Kazuki had said... _Again_... "You can tell me anything I swear."

"Roxas, why did you ask me out yesterday?"

"Oh." My stomach sank and I let my hand fall. "Never mind it. I... don't know what I was even thinking."

"So then, if it came down to it, you wouldn't ever ask me out again?"

What was she thinking? I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah... I would."

"How many times?"

"How ever many it took."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. "Yeah." Drop it. Drop it. Drop it.

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"That's it?"

"No... but... I don't really want to say it." It was so much more than that. I wish she could know.

"Roxas... would you ask me out... today?"

I looked at her, I didn't know what to say. "Maybe..."

"Do it."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I sighed. I don't think I could really have done it. I didn't want anything else to happen to us. "I already know the answer, I don't really think we have to go through this all again."

"You already know?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then... when are we going out?" Why is she doing this? What was she trying to do to me, because...

"We... aren't... remember?" The one time I _didn't _want to talk to her.

"So you... aren't going to ask me out?"

"Not today." I started to walk again.

"Roxas," I stopped, but I couldn't quite face her. "Are you free this weekend?" Are you kidding me?

"Uh... are you being serious?"

"Well you don't have t–"

"Sure." I had to take the chance, regardless. She smiled.

"Good. But, we aren't like... boyfriend girlfriend. We're just dating. Like... dates." _So_ Namine.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Okay." Better than nothing. I took her hand, and we started to walk. This was where my Happily Ever After started.

---

Aw and all was right with the world! No, seriously. I'm beginning to hate where this story is going. It's cheesy and stupid. Meh.


	15. Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Day part 2

I smiled, a hint of pink on my cheeks, as I looked up at Roxas. Words couldn't really describe the way I felt right then. I had this little butterfly feeling in my stomach and then- all at once, it just stopped. He looked troubled, and he looked down at me, forcing a smile. "Roxas?"

"It's nothing." He said. I knew he didn't want to ruin it.

"Roxas," I couldn't really find the right words. He should already know that he could tell me anything, but then, what could he have had to tell me right then?

"I know. I'm sorry. Later, okay?"

"Fine." I squeezed his hand a little tighter as we walked. When we finally got to Roxas's house, and walked up to the front door, we smiled at each other and walked in. In a matter of seconds, Percilla came running up. I smiled warmly. "Hi, Percilla."

She curtsied. "Namine, Master Roxas. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." I said. I still thought she shouldn't speak to me like that. "You're working on dinner, right?"

"Oh yes. Very busy, but it's turning out very well."

"Well then, is there anything _I _could help _you _with?" I absolutely loved cooking, and I knew that she probably way too much work to do by herself. But when I asked, her face brightened.

"Oh! Master Roxas, you wouldn't mind if I stole you're lovely lady for a while, would you?" He shrugged, and looked at me weird.

"If she wants to."

I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Roxas!"

"I... really didn't do anything."

"Do you wanna come watch?" I asked, Percilla nodded in agreement to the offer.

"Uh... sure." I smiled.

"Great. Come on. Let's go."

"Thank you so much, Namine. You know, it's only the extremely kind hearted people that offer to help with the work, and there never seems to be any willing, so supposing. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it is my job." When we walked into the kitchen, Natasha, Roxas's step-mother, turning to meet our eye. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and she had an apron on, but she still looked very pretty. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled. Percilla turned to me. "Like I said, dear. Only the extremely kind hearted people." Then she began again to work.

"Namine," Natasha said. "It's so nice to see you. Roxas didn't mention you'd stop by."

"Well, I wasn't going to. I'm sorry to intrude, but Roxas kind of saved me."

"Oh Namine, don't be silly. You never intrude. We love your company."

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "Roxas," I turned to face him, excited. "Do you think..."

"Oh! Uh... yeah. Do you wanna..."

"You can!" I ran of to the other side of the kitchen and started to help Percilla. I glanced back and Roxas was telling Natasha. Soon enough, he laughed a little, as she hugged him, and then she came running over to me. I smiled.

"I'm so excited for you two! I can't believe this, Roxas didn't tell me he planned to ask you that."

"He... I don't know. He kind of didn't, I guess."

"What do you mean?" My heart sank.

"Um... never mind, It's... weird."

"Okay. Oh, Namine." I looked up at her. "Should I set a few extra plates? Are your mother and father coming?" My eyes widened for a second, but I relaxed them.

"No, they aren't. Thank you." She looked at me with compassion, finding the depression in my voice easily. "I... Excuse me. I'll be right back." My eyes were filling as I hurried out of the kitchen. I bumped Roxas as I left, but I didn't turn back. I walked out of the kitchen, paused and then started to run. I wasn't exactly sure where I was running to, but soon enough, I bumped into something that nearly knocked me over. My wrist was caught and I was pulled back up, finding myself next to Roxas's father.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I sniffled. "I'm sorry, sir. Excuse me." I started to walk away from him, but he stopped me.

"Excuse me, young lady." I paused. "It was Namine, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir. I feel so stiff. You can call me Aaron. Now, what seems to be your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." That's when Roxas came. He was running, too, but he stopped when he saw his dad.

"Um... Namine, do you wanna talk?" He asked, trying not to draw his dad's attention.

"N-No. It's fine."

"Roxas, will you excuse me?" His father asked.

"What? Dad, I–" He was given a stern look. "I... Okay. Namine, I'll be in the kitchen." He looked at his dad again, then turned and left.

"Namine, I suppose you haven't been given the best impression of me, and I'm sure the things Roxas must say only give you a worse one. But you really are a very nice young lady, and I'd like to assure you that I'm not as bad as I can seem."

I nodded. "Roxas doesn't say anything bad about you." He laughed a bit. "No, really. He doesn't." He sighed.

"Well, then I suppose I'm at fault for that, too. Never mind it, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Thank you."

He squinted looking at me. "Your mother's Jessica, is she not? You're her spitting image. She's beautiful, much like yourself."

I was taken aback. "Yes... she is. Do you know her?" He laughed again.

"I used to. And Namine, I'm so sorry to have heard about your father. He was a good man. Always helping others. Does this... have anything to do with him?" Looking down I nodded.

"But it's not a problem. I'm okay. It's nothing really."

"Well then, your father–" He paused and looked back. "Roxas!" Roxas came back out of the kitchen. "Come in here!" He started to walk. His dad looked back at me. "Your father really was a saint. He was my best friend. Tell your mother I say hello, and give her my regards." He began to leave. "Although, she never did like me much." He chuckled. "Tell her anyway." He stopped Roxas on his way over and I wiped my eyes. When I opened them again, Roxas was next to me.

"Namine, I'm sorry. She didn't know."

"It's okay. It's not her fault. I... overreacted. It's nothing, really, let's go."

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, seriously.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know. I figured he wouldn't have the will to just say it.

But then, I've been wrong before. "Namine, he's your dad. You don't have to be that strong." I didn't look at him. "Come on, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?" I nodded. "Tell me about all his pictures. Why he liked to draw. Why you liked him so much."

"Roxas, he was my dad. How could I not like him?"

"You know what I mean." He wasn't letting me forget what I wanted to.

"Forget it."

"No."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about you." That shut me up. "The first time we really talked, you told me that you hated yourself for forgetting your dad's smile. I wanted to help you remember."

"Roxas, there's nothing you can do to help."

"There is if you want me to." What was he doing to me? What could it have been in his words that made me fall into his arms, and spill out everything I knew. Everything I loved about my dad, everything about him. The way he laughed, the way he drew, the way he died. The whole time, he hugged me, just listening patiently. He didn't talk, or make a noise, but every now and then, he would hug me just a little tighter. What did I really think about him? Why did he remind me so much... of the person I missed... so much... I loved my dad. Did I... Roxas?

"Kids," Came a soft voice from behind. My hands were still holding Roxas, his still holding me. I looked back and saw Natasha. "Dinner." We nodded, Roxas let go of me, smiled, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Namine, I'm so sorry."

I sniffled. "It's okay. I... should have just said so. I'm sorry. I guess I kind of ruined your holiday, huh?"

She tilted her head. "You could never." She ushered me and Roxas to the dining room, and once we sat, he took my hand under the table. I smiled at him, still wiping my tears, and we started to eat dinner, my father's smiling face flashing in my memory.

---

I knew I should be happy, and I was, but not completely. If she basically asked me to go out... why couldn't she have just said yes yesterday... and spared us both? I looked down at her, fake smile, because I knew she was looking at me. "Roxas?"

"It's nothing." I didn't want to ruin what we had finally gotten.

"Roxas," I wanted to talk about it, but I couldn't. She was so happy, and I wanted more than anything to leave it that way.

"I know. I'm sorry. Later, okay?"

"Fine." I could feel her grip on my hand tighten as we walked. After a while, we were finally at my house, smiling, and walking in. Percilla ran up immediately, almost as if she expected us. "Hi, Percilla." Namine greeted. I smiled at her.

She curtsied. "Namine, Master Roxas. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thank you." Namine said. She was so nice. I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was as I stared at her. "You're working on dinner, right?"

"Oh yes. Very busy, but it's turning out very well."

"Well then, is there anything _I _could help _you _with?" I felt kinda bad. In all the years Percilla had lived with us, I had never offered to help her. Namine really made me think sometimes. It sucked.

"Oh! Master Roxas, you wouldn't mind if I stole you're lovely lady for a while, would you?" I shrugged.

"If she wants to."

She hugged me... who knows why? "Thank you, Roxas!"

"I... really didn't do anything."

"Do you wanna come watch?" She offered, and Percilla nodded.

"Uh... sure." She smiled, and that made me smile, too.

"Great. Come on. Let's go."

"Thank you so much, Namine. You know, it's only the extremely kind hearted people that offer to help with the work, and there never seems to be any willing, so supposing." I must be a horrible person, but I knew she realized how she made me feel. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, it is my job." Why am I surrounded by such nice people? When we got into the kitchen, my mom was there. She smiled warmly at Namine coming in, and smiled in approval to me. Percilla turned to Namine. "Like I said, dear. Only the extremely kind hearted people." I smiled, overhearing, and looked up at Tasha. She was really nice. I loved her.

"Namine," She said. "It's so nice to see you. Roxas didn't mention you'd stop by."

"Well, I wasn't going to. I'm sorry to intrude, but Roxas kind of saved me."

"Oh Namine, don't be silly. You never intrude. We love your company."

"Thank you." Namine said plastering a big smile on her face. "Roxas, Do you think..."

"Oh! Uh... yeah. Do you wanna..."

"You can!" She ran over to Percilla.

"Roxas? What's that all about?"

"I don't know, I guess she wanted me to tell you that we're going out now." I acted casual, but laughed when she hugged me.

"Finally!" She whispered in my ear.

"You're telling me..." I said.

Then she ran over to Namine. After a while, Namine was walking back toward the door. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't stop. She bumped into me when she passed by, but she didn't even look back. Her eyes were pink, but soon she was out of the kitchen. I guess she didn't know the door was revolving, otherwise, she probably wouldn't have ran as soon as she left the kitchen. I knew I should go after her, but I had no idea what was wrong.

"Roxas," Natasha said, hurrying over to me. "What's wrong with Namine?"

"I don't know. What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I think. I just asked if her mother and father were coming."

I paused, and looked at the door. Crap. "How did you ask it?"

"Just like that. Are your mother and father coming. Why?"

"Mom, her dad died when she was little, and her mom's almost never home. That's why I invited her over here. I didn't want her to be all alone on Thanksgiving."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know. Go talk to her, before she gets upset." I nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

I kept running until I saw her... with my dad. I didn't want him to make it any worse. "Um... Namine, do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"N-No. It's fine."

"Roxas, will you excuse me?" I didn't know why he would have wanted me to leave, but he did.

"What? Dad, I–" He was looking at me harshly. "I... Okay. Namine, I'll be in the kitchen." I couldn't really argue with him.

This was possibly the worst thing ever. I looked back at my dad and walked into the kitchen. I didn't really get why my dad would've wanted to talk to her. I sighed when I got back into the kitchen.

"Roxas, where is she?"

"My dad wanted to talk to her."

"I can't suppose what for. Is she okay?" I said nothing for a while.

"What can I do for her?"

"Almost nothing." She moved her head back and forth. "Only everything."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you can do is listen to her if she let's you. It doesn't seem like much, but it'll mean the world to her. Let her know that you care, and you want to help her. That's how–"

"Roxas!" I looked at the door, then back at my mom, sighed and left the kitchen. "Come in here!" I started to walk toward them. My dad turned back to Namine and said a few more things, but I have no idea what it was about. He stood up, and I waited. "Although, she never did like me much." He laughed -no idea... "Tell her anyway." Namine closed her eyes and my dad stopped me. "Just listen to her." He looked back at her. "She'll trust you." I looked at him, confused, I didn't really know this side of my dad.

I nodded and he left, and I walked to Namine's side. "Namine, I'm sorry. She didn't know."

"It's okay. It's not her fault. I... overreacted. It's nothing, really, let's go."

"What's wrong with you?" Her dad... nothing?

"What do you mean?" I knew it was going to be insensitive to say anything, but I couldn't listen to her if she wouldn't talk.

"Namine, he's your dad. You don't have to be that strong." She looked down. "Come on, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really?" She nodded. "Tell me about all his pictures. Why he liked to draw. Why you liked him so much."

"Roxas, he was my dad. How could I not like him?"

"You know what I mean." I felt bad because of the way I spoke to her.

"Forget it."

"No."

"Why do you care so much?" That hurt. Why do I care? Because... Namine... I know I like her a lot... but... maybe I more than like her... a lot more.

"Because I care about you. The first time we really talked, you told me that you hated yourself for forgetting your dad's smile. I wanted to help you remember."

"Roxas, there's nothing you can do to help."

"There is if you want me to." She looked up at me, then fell into my arms. What was she doing to me? It was all I could do not to cry, not because of what she said, but because of how she said it. She told me everything. And hearing her sobs... I think I almost knew then. That it was so much more that I felt for her. Four letters. Just four. But they meant so much. Namine... four letters.

"Kids," It was Tasha. Namine's arms were still around me. I had one hand on her back, and one on her head. She looked back. "Dinner." We nodded. I let go of her and wiped away some of her tears. "Namine, I'm so sorry."

She sniffled. "It's okay. I... should have just said so. I'm sorry. I guess I kind of ruined your holiday, huh?"

She tilted her head. "You could never." The extremely kind hearted people... We went to the table, and under it, I took Namine's hand. _Four Letters... _and I knew.


	16. Chapter 16: First Date

NOTE: out of ANY of the chapters in this story, this is my ABSOLUTE LEAST FAVORITE! IT SUCKS! Please just get through it, bear with me, and keep reading despite the horrific tragedy that is... this chapter. Sorry, and thank you.

---

"Oh... I guess that makes sense... Because... you know..."

"Well, yeah. That's what I thought... you know..."

"Yeah. So um... when?"

"I guess... I'll be there in like... two hours. Is that okay?"

"Um... yeah." I flipped the phone closed. Roxas and I had been "dating" for about two weeks, but... we hadn't actually been on a date... I was blushing, even though I was just sitting alone in my room. I pulled my pillow over my face, and squished it up so tight that you could barely hear my screams. When I let the pillow fall off the side of the bed, I looked again at my phone. I sighed and picked it up. I dialed Kairi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kairi."

"Hey, Namine. What's up? You don't sound very happy."

"I am. I'm just so... augh, I don't even know."

"What is it? Go ahead and tell m– Selphie! Cut it out!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No. Not really. Selphie and Olette just stopped by and we were actually just about to call you."

"Oh... um."

"Do you wanna come over?"

"Can't."

"Too bad. Why not?"

"Roxas is picking me up in two."

"Ooh. Finally, the daters are going on their first."

I smiled. "Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. So then, if you guys are going out, what's wrong?"

"I'm so freaked out."

"Why? He's like... totally wrapped around your finger. He freaking loves you and you're worried? You two hang out all the time. I don't get it."

"I actually wanted to see if all you guys would come..." I shut my eyes tight and squeezed my comforter.

"Yeah, sure. Oh... shoot. We can't just come into your date. That would be kinda messed up."

"Well... what if you guys brought dates?"

"Yeah right! Who are we gonna bring?"

Two hours and fifteen minutes later:

"So um... since when were all you guys going out again?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, well, excuse us. We weren't aware we had to be going out to go out!" Selphie said, standing -involuntarily- next to Tidus. "It's bad enough I had to come here with this shmuck, now I've got Roxas all over my case!"

"Shmuck?" Tidus said. We were all kind of disturbed by her word... "And excuse me for coming. I mean, you _were _only the one to ask _me _here tonight."

"Oh! Don't even get me started on the– Ah!" Kairi, Olette, and I had pulled her over to the side.

"Selphie!" Kairi scolded.

"Come on, we're doing this for Namine, remember? Try to be a little more convincing."

"I know! But, why did I have to get stuck with Tidus?"

"Well," Kairi said. "It's not like we have a lot of options, okay? I mean really, Selphie! Who else were you gonna call?"

"Besides," Olette added. "Since when do you hate Tidus? I thought you liked him."

Selphie looked back at him. "I do."

"Then what?!" We all yelled, the boys looked over.

"Yesterday he called me fat!" We gasped.

"No he didn't."

"Nuh-uh."

"You're joking, right?" She shook her head, puckering her lips in a mild anger.

Kairi exhaled sharply and we all shot Tidus... "The Look." Note, the capital L.

"What in the?! Did you guys see that?" The other boys shook their heads no. "They all just shot me the dirtiest look ever!"

"Yeah right. Come on, Tidus." Roxas said. We all walked back to the boys. Olette with Hayner, Kairi with Sora, Selphie with... boy, and me with... Roxas. Time almost froze when he took my hand, and I'm sure I took 'red' to a new level. I thought about what Kairi had said. Why _was _I so nervous? I could do this. No problem. We started to walk into the restaurant. It wasn't exactly fancy, but it was pretty upperclass for a bunch of teenagers. When we got to our table, I think Roxas was the only one who pulled out his date's chair. But then again... this was kind of... our date, accompanied. "So, Namine–" He looked back at the rest of the table, all watching him, and looked down at the menu, leaving his sentence unfinished.

I looked up, and Selphie 'accidentally' elbowed Tidus. I couldn't really say I blamed her, but that may have been a bit much. "Selphie! Would you cut it out?"

"I'm sorry? Do you mean me?"

"Dude," Sora started in. All four of us girls were kind of... watching him. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, Tidus. You're getting a group glare." Hayner earned a nudge in the leg for... associating. I almost giggled. It couldn't have been _that _bad. But the other girls seemed dead serious, so I cleared my throat and looked down at the menu. Roxas set his menu down, and moved a little closer to me.

I looked over at him, and closed my menu a little, a devious look on my face. "I seem to have misplaced my menu, Miss. Do you mind sharing yours?" I looked away and snapped it closed. "Aw, come on. Sharing is caring." I laughed a little and opened my menu, moving that much closer to him.

Everyone kind of aw'd at us, and Roxas cleared his throat, moving away and picking his menu up again. Hayner nudged him, laughing. Roxas looked back at me, a undetermined expression on his face. I couldn't help thinking he must have been embarrassed of me... It got quiet at the table. "Selphie..." Tidus started. "Could you at least tell me what I did to upset you?" It was WAY beyond obvious that he liked her, and was trying to repair his mistake.

"Are you kidding me? How could you not know? You called me fat!" It seemed like every woman in the restaurant looked over, gasping, or covering her mouth, and all the men, shaking their heads in disappointment, or simply wide-eyed.

"I didn't say fat!"

"Augh! Fine! Well then tell them what you said!" She threw her napkin on the table and stood up, crossing her arms.

He stood up too. "Selphie, I–"

"Tell them!" Everyone was still looking.

"I said... delightfully plump...?"

"AUGH!" Selphie yelled. She stormed out of the restaurant.

"Uh..." I felt really bad for Selphie. But even worse for Tidus. Everyone in the restaurant was giving him dirty looks. Kairi and Olette had gone after Selphie almost immediately, but I still sat at the table, frozen. Sora and Hayner were kind of yelling at Tidus, as if he needed it right now. And Roxas... Roxas had his elbow on the table and his face in his hand.

"Shut up." I said quietly, shaking my head. Roxas looked at me. "Shut up!" I yelled, to hush the murmurs going around the restaurant, and to stop the yelling. I took Tidus's hand and led him out of the restaurant, angrily. I didn't look back, but I knew everyone was watching me.

I walked out of the place, still pulling Tidus, and went straight up to the other three girls. "Selphie, do you have any idea what you just did?!"

"I didn't do anything! He's the one that embarrassed me!"

"Oh, he embarrassed you? You just made him look like an idiot in front of everybody in that restaurant, and in front of his friends. But you know, that's not all you did. You ruined my first actual date with Roxas." I paused, let go of Tidus's hand, and sat down. Kairi, Selphie, and Olette kneeled next to me, as I hugged my knees. "And you know, that's not even the worst part." I could hear footsteps on the ground, the others were running towards us. "The worst part is it's all my fault." The others finally reached where we were sitting, with the exception of Tidus, who was still standing up. "I shouldn't have asked you guys to come because I wasn't ready for this. I'm sorry. I ruined the night." I stood up and started to walk away.

I was relieved that nobody followed me, but just as I found the relaxation to exhale, there was a hand on my shoulder. I knew right away it was Roxas. Nobody else could have done that for me. I turned and without making even looking at him, I hugged him. "Namine, what exactly was all this?" I exhaled.

"Roxas, I'm sorry."

"Namine. What..." He sighed. "What do you mean you weren't ready for this?"

"I don't know, Roxas. It's just that... you make me feel so... weak."

He smiled. "Well, Namine, I know I'm strong but..."

"No, stupid! I mean..." I looked down. "When I'm with you... I kind of just..." I shrugged, looking down dreamily. "I lose myself. And it's so," Deep breath. "Perfect."

"Namine," I looked up at him. "You know, I thought I was the only person who got that feeling." He smiled, and I did, too.

"Roxas," He hugged me again, his arms fastened tightly around my waist. "You... are so strong." I could feel his breath on my neck from his laughter. I smiled. "You're also very warm."

"Really?" He said. "Well," He shifted a little. "So are you. Come on, I'll walk you home. It'll... give us a chance to talk."

"It's okay. You don't have to, I'm tired, I'll slow you down."

"Slow is fine with me."

"No really. Roxas, please."

"Well, if you don't want me to–"

"No, no. It's not like that. You know it's not like that."

"Okay then, I have a solution to your problem."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. And here we go." He stepped in front of me and got down on his knees, back to me.

"Oh, no. You can't be serious." I took a step back.

"Come on."

"No! I'm like... way to heavy for you!"

"Namine, we just talked about this. I'm strong, remember?"

"I'll fall."

"Trust me. I will _never _let you fall." I looked at him in depth for a moment. That really sounded a lot deeper than a piggy-back ride.

"O-okay. But if I'm heavy just say so! Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, promise. Come on, I'm freezing down here, and this way I'll stay warm, too."

"Well then," I said, putting my hand on his shoulders. "It's a win-win." He stood up and my arms fell around his shoulders, linking loosely in the front. "Roxas," I said, sticking my face on his shoulder, right up next to his. "I lo–" What was I thinking?! I wasn't even sure I knew! I... I couldn't just blurt something like that out! I'm crazy! "I'd like... to kiss you." Oh... my... God... That wasn't exactly much better.

He was quiet for a while, but then he started to walk. "Three."

"Excuse me?"

"Three questions. I ask you any three under the sun and you answer. Then, you get to do the same for me."

"Okay, but I'm changing it. I wanna ask first."

"Go ahead."

---

"Oh... I guess that makes sense... Because... you know..."

"Well, yeah. That's what I thought... you know..."

"Yeah. So um... when?"

"I guess... I'll be there in like... two hours. Is that okay?"

"Um... yeah." I waited for her to hang up, then I did. I would say... it was about high time we _actually _went on a date, considering we'd been dating for two weeks... I opened my phone again, and opened a file. I only had one picture of Namine on my phone, but it was enough for me. Actually... it was my background so... whatever! I swear I'm not a stalker! I called Sora.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sora."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing... I guess. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really. So bored. Is that why you called? Bored."

"I don't know, actually."

"What's up with Namine?"

"Oh... um."

"Hold on, other line."

I waited for about a minute, then Sora came back. "Hey, man."

"What was that?"

"It was just Kairi." I laughed. "What?"

"Just Kairi?"

"Yeah. Just Kairi."

"Oh, okay. What did she need."

"I don't know. She hung up on me."

I laughed a little more. "She hung up on you? Dude! What are you doing? I thought you said you were getting there?"

"Yeah right! She was on her cell. She probably... just... lost reception or something."

"And why hasn't she called you back yet?"

"Ha! She's calling me! Just a second." In another minute he was back. "Hey, Roxas. Someone just made plans tonight. Told you I was getting there."

Two hours and fifteen minutes later:

"So um... since when were all you guys going out again?" I asked. Sora and Kairi... Selphie and Tidus... Hayner and Olette? What was all this?

"Oh, well, excuse us. We weren't aware we had to be going out to go out!" Selphie said, unhappily, it seemed. "It's bad enough I had to come here with this shmuck, now I've got Roxas all over my case!"

"Shmuck?" Tidus said. I gotta admit... shmuck? Selphie just lost it. For good. "And excuse me for coming. I mean, you _were _only the one to ask _me _here tonight."

"Oh! Don't even get me started on the– Ah!" The other girls had pulled her over to the side.

"So..." I started in. "What were the chances again?"

"Um... not very high."

"Hey what was with Selphie? Did you do something to her?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I mean... I thought we were getting better. I was gonna ask her out yesterday and she just got all flipped and walked out."

"Did you say something to her."

"God, I hope not. I need that girl."

"Then what?!" The girls yelled, we looked over, but only for a second.

Hayner punched Tidus in the arm. "Man! You sound so freaking cheesy!"

"Ah," Sora said. "You say that now, Hayner. But you're the farthest from a girlfriend out of anyone here."

"Doesn't matter. It's not like I like anyone. I'm flying solo."

We couldn't even try to contain our laughter. "Are you kidding me?" Tidus laughed.

"Dude, you've been drooling over Olette since you _met _her. Don't be an idiot, just ask her out."

"Relax. There's not much we can do. Hayner passed idiot... quite some time ago." Tidus said.

"None of us should talk." I said. "We're all an idiot for some girl." We kind of smiled at each other and Tidus looked over at Selphie.

"What in the?! Did you guys see that?" We shook our heads. He had kind of just came out of nowhere with it. "They all just shot me the dirtiest look ever!"

"Yeah right. Come on, Tidus." I said. The girls rejoined us. Namine. Next to me. It was nice, again. I took her hand, and tried to calm my nerves. What was wrong with me? Why was I so nervous? We started to walk into the restaurant. It was nice, but affordable, which is why I chose it. I'd been here with everyone before, and Namine loved it. Which is another reason that I chose it. Namine. I tried to be polite, but the other guys kind of gave me a silent hard time about it. "So, Namine–" Everyone was watching me. I got embarrassed and look down at the menu.

Tidus exhaled sharply. Probably not a good sign. Dude, what did he do...? "Selphie! Would you cut it out?"

"I'm sorry? Do you mean me?" Big trouble. He was pretty much... screwed.

"Dude," Sora started in. Considering the look he was being given, I started to believe what he said earlier... dirtiest look thing and all. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, Tidus. You're getting a group glare." Olette kind of nudge his leg for talking to Tidus, but then, I don't think he really minded. Namine started to laugh, but choked it back. She picked up her menu, too. Smiling, I set mine down and moved my chair a little closer to hers.

She moved her menu away a little, and looked at me devilishly. "I seem to have misplaced my menu, Miss. Do you mind sharing yours?" She looked away and closed it playfully. "Aw, come on. Sharing is caring." She smiled, giving in, and opened her menu, scooting closer to me.

All the girls did that annoying awwwwwwwwww thing, and I cleared me throat, moving away.

Hayner made fun of me in his own way by kind of hitting me in the arm and I got embarrassed. I looked back at Namine, embarrassed and kinda confused. "Selphie..." Tidus started. "Could you at least tell me what I did to upset you?" It was almost sad to watch the guy, trying so hard, _falling _so hard. For the girl. I fell for a girl. I looked at Namine. The girl.

"Are you kidding me? How could you not know? You called me fat!" Ooh. Burn. Fat? Not a word that should be in ANY potential boyfriend's vocabulary unless accompanied by not, never, or she's. That last one... of course being in the event they totally hate some other girl. Now everybody in the whole place was watching.

"I didn't say fat!" Don't deny it, things will only get worse.

"Augh! Fine! Well then tell them what you said!" She threw her napkin on the table and stood up, crossing her arms.

He stood up too. "Selphie, I–"

"Tell them!" Everyone was still looking.

"I said... delightfully plump...?"

"AUGH!" Selphie yelled. She stormed out of the restaurant.

"Uh..." He took some serious crap right there, and he was still standing, literally. Everyone in the building was kind of glaring at him. I put my face in my hand and my elbow on the table. How could I let this happen at first actual date? It was completely jacked up.

"Shut up." She murmured. I looked at her. "Shut up!" She yelled. I was surprised. Everyone actually did stop talking, but I couldn't believe that. She was never like this. I knew she must have been pretty mad, because... Namine? Yelling? At a whole restaurant? Something didn't fit.

Me, Sora, and Hayner all looked at each other for a minute, then we all got up and ran out after Namine and Tidus. Wow. This was getting to be _extremely_ fun...

We had to look around for a while before we actually say them. I pointed to where they were and we started to run again.

Namine let Tidus's hand fall out of hers, which I have to admit, made me happy. But then she sat down and hugged her knees and everyone could tell she was upset. We were finally within earshot. "The worst part is it's all my fault." I slowed down and walked the rest of the way. All her fault? How could any of this have been her fault? "I shouldn't have asked you guys to come because I wasn't ready for this. I'm sorry. I ruined the night." Asked them to come... I didn't get it. I thought she wanted to go out with me. But then she asked them all to come? I snapped out of my thoughts, in time to see her walking away, and I ran after her.

It took me a while to catch up, but I when I did, I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. I knew that _she _knew who it was. I didn't really know what to say. She turned around and hugged me right away, so I guess she was a little more upset than I thought. Wow, all over such a stupid thing? "Namine, what exactly was all this?" She sighed.

"Roxas, I'm sorry."

"Namine. What..." I sighed. "What do you mean you weren't ready for this?"

"I don't know, Roxas. It's just that... you make me feel so... weak."

I smiled, trying to make her feel a little better. "Well, Namine, I know I'm strong but..."

"No, stupid! I mean..." She looked down, insecurely, as if she was afraid I would laugh at her or something. "When I'm with you... I kind of just..." She shrugged, still avoiding eye contact. "I lose myself. And it's so," Deep breath. "Perfect."

"Namine," She looked up at me, eyes glistening. "You know, I thought I was the only person who got that feeling." We smiled at each other.

"Roxas," I slipped my arms around her waist, and held her tight. "You... are so strong." I laughed a little. "You're also very warm." I could feel her snuggle in a little.

"Really?" I asked. "Well," I shifted around. "So are you. Come on, I'll walk you home. It'll... give us a chance to talk."

"It's okay. You don't have to, I'm tired, I'll slow you down."

"Slow is fine with me."

"No really. Roxas, please."

"Well, if you don't want me to–"

"No, no. It's not like that. You know it's not like that." Then why was she insisting?

"Okay then, I have a solution to your problem."

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh. And here we go." I got down on my knees in front of her and held my arms back.

"Oh, no. You can't be serious."

"Come on."

"No! I'm like... way to heavy for you!" Doubt it.

"Namine, we just talked about this. I'm strong, remember?"

"I'll fall."

"Trust me. I will _never _let you fall." I meant it, but I meant it for a lot more than the little piggy-back ride. I was never going to let anything happen to Namine again. Too much already.

"O-okay. But if I'm heavy just say so! Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, promise. Come on, I'm freezing down here, and this way I'll stay warm, too."

"Well then," She put her hands on my shoulders and I stood up. "It's a win-win." Her arms fell around my neck and she held them loosely in front. "Roxas," She said, sticking her face up on my right shoulder, so that it was right next to mine. "I lo–" What was she going to say?! I knew what I wanted to hear, but I also knew I wouldn't hear it. But then... what else could it be? "I'd like... to kiss you." What?! I wasn't ready for Namine to kiss me! I... wanted to, but I couldn't. Not yet at least.

I thought it over, but then decided to talk about it later. "Three."

"Excuse me?"

"Three questions. I ask you any three under the sun and you answer. Then, you get to do the same for me."

"Okay, but I'm changing it. I wanna ask first."

"Go ahead."


	17. Chapter 17: Three Questions

"Any three?" I asked, just to clear it up.

"Any three." He shifted a little, making sure I was still firmly in his grip.

"Okay..." Hm... Maybe I should have let him go first. I couldn't think of anything! "What did you think..." I turned my head, so that I couldn't see him. "When I said I wanted to kiss you?"

"Oh... I thought... um... pass?"

"Roxas."

He sighed. "Okay, fine. I thought that... I would really love to kiss you, but I don't think I'm really ready. I had never really thought about kissing you, so... I didn't really know what to think."

"I want you to do something, then." I moved my head back.

"Anything."

"Tell me when you are."

He was quiet. "Sure."

"Okay, number two. Do you hate me for ruining our date?"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask that. Namine I could _never _hate you. I swear."

"So that one doesn't count?"

"No, because it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I giggled. "Okay, okay. Um... Why did you come up and talk to me that one day under the tree?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you talk to me? Just... completely random."

"Well, you were always there by yourself, and you looked really nice. I've seen you around school and you were really, really cute. But, I'm not a pervert!"

I laughed. "Okay." My smile slipped away, and I loosened my hands even more. I snuggled my forehead into his neck. "Roxas? Do you think... that your mom would have liked me?"

I was surprised by how quickly he responded. "Absolutely." I smiled, and closed my eyes.

"Your turn." My voice was soft.

"Okay, let's see...What do you think of every boy in the group?"

"What?" I laughed. "Roxas, are you kidding me? That can't be a serious question."

"It is. Dead serious."

"Roxas, it's nice to know you trust me so much."

"That's not it. I trust you. This is just... door open for you."

I smiled and shook my head. "Fine. Hm... Well I'm like madly in love with Riku, and–"

"Namine!"

"Fine, fine. But that's what you get for picking this question."

"Well still, you can't imagine the images I'm getting. If you absolutely _had _to pick another guy in the group, why Riku? Riku over me?"

"Aw, Roxas. Are you jealous?" I teased him.

"Of Riku? Honestly I never thought I would be, but yes! If he has you, I'm very jealous. Very jealous of the luckiest man on earth."

"Oh my God you suck."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you always have to go and say those insanely sweet things? Stupid!"

"Hey, stop avoiding your question!"

"Fine, but I might forget someone, so you tell me who to describe."

"One hundred percent honest?"

"Nothing less."

"Sora."

"He's nice, and I like his hair. I think he's like... _the _cutest thing on earth when he stands next to Kairi. They are too cute."

"Hayner."

"Ew." He laughed. "Oh! No, no! Not like that!"

"Oh I am so telling him!" He said, still laughing.

"No! Roxas! I meant like... boyfriend's-best-friend-ew."

He stopped laughing. "N-Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"You said... boyfriend."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" I had forgotten, but then, it shouldn't have mattered. If he corrected me, he obviously didn't want what I wanted. Oops.

"Okay... So anyway... Riku? Are you still madly in love with him?"

"Riku? No. Um... I think he tries to be a little too smooth. If he tried being himself with girls, they'd like him a lot more. That's why the twins do. I mean, you can't be any more real than with two little girls. Here, I'll keep going, tell me if I forget someone. Tidus is nice, but he can say stupid things sometimes, and he's really funny, so that's good. Pence is cute, but in like... a little brother way. He's just cool like that, you know? Wakka is... I don't really know... but you have nothing to worry about. And... oh. There that's everyone."

"You forgot two."

"Well, I wasn't counting you. But... who else?"

"Kazuki..."

"Oh, Kazi? How could I forget him? Well..." I started to think, and smiled, just doing so. Kazuki was my best friend. "He's really sweet, he always makes me feel better. I can talk to him without thinking, he knows _everything _about me. He looks out for me, he's kind of cute... I can trust him so easily. He understands the way I feel."

Roxas sighed. "And me?" He sounded almost sad.

"You... are... the sweetest person I know. You are drop dead gorgeous and I always feel like I can tell you anything. I think that most of the time you– Am I getting heavy?"

"No. Go on."

"I think that most of the time you know how I feel, but what makes you even better is that you try to help... even when you don't." I stopped, realizing that what I said about Kazuki might have had some affect on him. "And I like you... so much more than anybody else I just named." He shifted a little again.

"Wow... okay... question two. What did... _you _think when you said you wanted to kiss me?"

"Oh. I... didn't expect that question. I thought..." I sighed. Oh my gosh. One hundred percent honest? I couldn't tell him that I said it instead of... "I said it so I wouldn't have to say something else. But I really would like to kiss you. I just have to be patient, and wait for you."

"What was the other thing you were gonna say? And that's my last question."

"The other thing?" Crap. How did I say... I love you? "Um... one hundred percent honest?"

"Nothing less."

"Well... in one hundred percent honesty... I can't tell you yet."

He opened his mouth, but said nothing. "Okay. I guess that's fair." He let me down. "This is your stop."

I looked up at the apartment. "Roxas, do you want a ride home? It's kind of late."

"No thanks. I'll make it."

"Are you sure?" He started to walk away, but I caught his wrist. "I worry about you." He stopped. "And in one hundred percent honesty... noone else." His hand fell and I turned, walking to the stairway alone.

---

"Any three?" She asked.

"Any three." I moved my arm a bit, just to make sure I had her in a good grip.

"Okay..." It was quiet for a while. She was thinking. "What did you think..." She turned her head and faced away from me and I knew it would be awkward. "When I said I wanted to kiss you?"

"Oh... I thought... um... pass?"

"Roxas."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. I thought that... I would really love to kiss you, but I don't think I'm really ready. I had never really thought about kissing you, so... I didn't really know what to think."

"I want you to do something, then." She moved her head back, which probably meant it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Anything." Anything. Anything.

"Tell me when you are."

That was kinda cute, but she couldn't really have wanted to kiss me that bad. "Sure."

"Okay, number two. Do you hate me for ruining our date?"

"Okay, I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask that. Namine I could _never _hate you. I swear."

"So that one doesn't count?"

"No, because it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." And it was.

She giggled, the sweetest, most innocent sound. "Okay, okay. Um... Why did you come up and talk to me that one day under the tree?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you talk to me? Just... completely random." She knew she liked it.

"Well, you were always there by yourself, and you looked really nice. I've seen you around school and you were really, really cute. But, I'm not a pervert!"

She laughed. "Okay." She was starting to get comfortable, and she nuzzled her forehead into my neck. I couldn't help but smile. "Roxas? Do you think... that your mom would have liked me?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Absolutely." I had a smile on my face knowing that she cared about that, but yeah. My mom would have loved her.

"Your turn." Her voice was light.

"Okay, let's see...What do you think of every boy in the group?" My way of asking... what do you think of Kazuki.

"What?" She laughed. "Roxas, are you kidding me? That can't be a serious question."

"It is. Dead serious."

"Roxas, it's nice to know you trust me so much."

"That's not it. I trust you. This is just... door open for you."

I could feel her moving her head around on my shoulder, before pressing it back into place against the side of my neck. "Fine. Hm... Well I'm like madly in love with Riku, and–"

"Namine!"

"Fine, fine. But that's what you get for picking this question."

"Well still, you can't imagine the images I'm getting. If you absolutely _had _to pick another guy in the group, why Riku? Riku over me?" Anyone, she has ANYONE and... Riku?! Come on, not that's there's anything wrong with the guy but... still...

"Aw, Roxas. Are you jealous?"

"Of Riku? Honestly I never thought I would be, but yes! If he has you, I'm very jealous. Very jealous of the luckiest man on earth."

"Oh my God you suck." WHAT THE?! I thought I was being nice... and honest.

"What? Why?"

"Why do you always have to go and say those insanely sweet things? Stupid!" Don't most girls... I don't know... _like _that?

"Hey, stop avoiding your question!"

"Fine, but I might forget someone, so you tell me who to describe."

"One hundred percent honest?"

"Nothing less."

"Sora."

"He's nice, and I like his hair. I think he's like... _the _cutest thing on earth when he stands next to Kairi. They are too cute."

"Hayner."

"Ew." I laughed. Oh wow. "Oh! No, no! Not like that!"

"Oh I am so telling him!" I said. I couldn't really hold it in.

"No! Roxas! I meant like... boyfriend's-best-friend-ew."

I stopped. Boyfriend. Not that I didn't want it, because I wanted it more than anything, but I didn't want her to think I was being rude if I didn't correct her. "N-Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"You said... boyfriend."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Didn't mean... or didn't want?

"Okay... So anyway... Riku? Are you still madly in love with him?"

"Riku? No. Um... I think he tries to be a little too smooth. If he tried being himself with girls, they'd like him a lot more. That's why the twins do. I mean, you can't be any more real than with two little girls. Here, I'll keep going, tell me if I forget someone. Tidus is nice, but he can say stupid things sometimes, and he's really funny, so that's good. Pence is cute, but in like... a little brother way. He's just cool like that, you know? Wakka is... I don't really know... but you have nothing to worry about. And... oh. There that's everyone."

"You forgot two."

"Well, I wasn't counting you. But... who else?"

"Kazuki..." Only the whole point of the question...

"Oh, Kazi? How could I forget him? Well..." It kind of bugged me that she called him Kazi, but I wasn't going to say anything. "He's really sweet, he always makes me feel better. I can talk to him without thinking, he knows _everything _about me. He looks out for me, he's kind of cute... I can trust him so easily. He understands the way I feel."

I sighed. Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought. "And me?" I knew I couldn't really beat... 'Kazi'...

"You... are... the sweetest person I know. You are drop dead gorgeous and I always feel like I can tell you anything. I think that most of the time you– Am I getting heavy?"

"No. Go on."

"I think that most of the time you know how I feel, but what makes you even better is that you try to help... even when you don't." She paused, and I knew why. So like Percilla in the way that they couldn't leave someone hurt. "And I like you... so much more than anybody else I just named." I shifted uneasily. She said it so I wouldn't have gotten offended. But did she mean it? We were almost to her house.

"Wow... okay... question two. What did... _you _think when you said you wanted to kiss me?" And what did she started to say before.

"Oh. I... didn't expect that question. I thought..." She sighed. "I said it so I wouldn't have to say something else. But I really would like to kiss you. I just have to be patient, and wait for you."

"What was the other thing you were gonna say? And that's my last question." The only way she would tell me.

"The other thing? Um... one hundred percent honest?"

"Nothing less."

"Well... in one hundred percent honesty... I can't tell you yet." And even still, she wouldn't.

I opened my mouth, but there was nothing to be said. At least there was a 'yet'. "Okay. I guess that's fair." I set her down. "This is your stop."

We looked up at the apartment building, standing tall and rivaling the night sky. "Roxas, do you want a ride home? It's kind of late."

"No thanks. I'll make it."

"Are you sure?" I didn't answer, but started to walk. Unfortunately, she caught my wrist. "I worry about you." I paused. "And in one hundred percent honesty... noone else." My hand fell and I waited for a while, until I heard her turn and walk away, then I continued on my way, alone.


	18. Chapter 18: The First Snow Day

This Chapter is for SagaLight. Don't get sick!!!! Thanks for the review, and it made me feel so special, when really, I don't think I'm that good of a writer. So this one's all for SagaLight, hope you enjoy!

---

This was gonna be great. I just knew it. My first snow day! And with wonderful new friends. I knew it would be great. I inhaled deeply, a huge smile on my face. First snow day... it didn't really seem to process. My mom always hated the snow. She said that even though it was pretty, it was just cold, wet, and frozen. Nothing special. My dad, though... he loved it. He drew a lot of snowy pictures. He said that he admired the way it could transform a whole landscape over night, making it even more beautiful. He also told me once... that snow was magical. That it made special things happen. I believed him, because I knew he wouldn't lie to me, and even then... I had a good feeling about today.

I ran back into my room, after standing at the window for a while and changed into warmer clothes. Much... warmer clothes. I started imagining what it would be like in the snow. Magical snow... We might have a snowball fight, or drink hot cocoa together. I had all these random little pictures flying through my head. Also... magic made miracles... right? I wanted a miracle right now. Really badly. Roxas. He was a miracle all by himself. But somehow I wanted more. I sighed, a smile still alive on my face. Maybe I would ask for it for Christmas...

After I was all dressed, I started to run out the door, but stopped myself, just barely catching glance of the two kittens, cuddled up miserably in the corner. I smiled, and went back to my room, returning with a pillow and a ton of blankets. They instantly took to the temporary bed, and I left them, for my first time in the snow. I knocked on the door across from ours. Kazuki answered. He was in a sweatshirt, but it didn't really look warm enough for snow. I frowned. "Kazi... you can't seriously be wearing that..."

He shrugged. "It's the warmest thing I got."

"Well... then... what are you gonna do. You're gonna be all cold."

"Nah, you can help me." He smiled, holding out his arm. I smiled too, and wrapped _my _arms around it, almost like a hug. We started to leave. "So, are we gonna get Hayner first? Since he lives closest?"

"Um... Sure." I was kind of hoping to seeing Roxas first...

He frowned at me, I smiled at him. "You know, I don't really wanna look at Hayner right now." My jaw fell. "I'm... not really in the mood for his face." I moved back a little. This really wasn't like Kazuki. And... please... not in the mood for his face? How lame was he? "How about..." He paused, and smiled at me. "How about we get Roxas first?" I smiled, and squeezed his arm a little tighter, snuggling my face into it.

After a lot of walking, and a lot of freezing... we got to Roxas's house. A few of the attendants were putting up Christmas decorations, but they declined any help we offered. Kazuki, being the kind of guy he is, offered to wait on the sidewalk while I got Roxas. He was almost too sweet. "Hi, Roxas." I said, after he opened the door.

"Hey Namine." He moved around me, and I looked back, smiling at him. He never did like Kazuki... and I couldn't tell why. "Kazuki." He nodded.

Kazuki waved. "Hey!"

"Roxas," I said, smiling. "This is my first snow day."

"What?" He didn't sound like he believed me.

"I always went to my grandpa's for Christmas, my dad's mom, but this year, their visiting us. So, this is my first time seeing snow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy I get to spend it with you!" I said, hugging him. I couldn't really help myself. It was an impulse. Not that I minded at all when he hugged me back.

"Hey... Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." I pulled away and shrugged, trying so hard not to just glomp him. The other night, I was on the phone with Kairi, and she said that Sora said that Roxas said that he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend today. In all my excitement, I called Kazuki to tell him the news, but now, I didn't think I could hold it in any longer. Ask! Ask! Ask!

"Anything for you." I said, trying to sound sweet.

"Just me?" He smiled devilishly.

I blushed, not wanting to answer. But yes, just him. "That depends. I can only answer that if it's your question. You know," I crouched down and drew a little angel in the snow. Then smiled back up at him. "You only get one." The question I had waited so long to say yes to. I couldn't be patient any more.

"Okay. Fair enough." He took my hand and pulled me up, but due to his aforementioned 'strength', he pulled too hard and I fell into his warm arms. I laughed a little, now comfortable in his embrace.

"Hey guys!" Kazuki yelled. "Come on, I'm freezing!" I laughed a little and ran back over to him, again taking his arm to help with the cold.

"Come on Roxas!" I tried so hard to sound happy. The one chance... lost. Although I was hanging onto Kazuki, I couldn't help worrying about Roxas. He looked... warm, but he wasn't wearing gloves. "Roxas," Not that I really minded much that Kazuki was between us, but I really wanted to be next to Roxas. I mean, we _were _dating. Although, Kazuki was almost like a brother to me, so I couldn't just... ask him to move. "You're not wearing gloves?"

"Nah. I never do."

"Roxas! I don't want you to get sick." I pouted for a moment, then stopped, and held Kazuki still, Roxas then stopped, too. "Kazi? Can I switch you places?" At least now I had a reason, not like I needed one to want to be close to Roxas.

"Yeah sure. You don't have to ask. I mean, don't let me be the one to stand between you and Roxas."

"Roxas," I held my hand out to him, hoping deeply that he would take it, but not only to be warm. Maybe it was the fact that Kazuki was there that he didn't take it, I mean, nothing ever stopped him before. I thought he liked holding my hand.

"Wha–"

"If you won't wear gloves, I'm sharing mine. Roxas, I really don't want you to be cold."

"I'm not cold." Liar.

"Roxas, grow up. What would a _real_ boy do?"

"Go ask Pinochio." He shrugged and let his eyes move out of my sight.

"Roxas, if you don't hold my hand right now, I'll never agree to go out with you." I couldn't really keep it in anymore. If he wasn't making the move... I was. It was cute when he blushed, because he didn't very often.

"I–"

"Sora told Kairi, Kairi told me," I shrugged. "Word gets around, you know?" I think he was a little mad that they told, but it didn't matter at the time.. "Roxas," He didn't look up. "I'd really like to answer that question you had earlier, but if that's it, I can't give you the one I want to."

He refused to speak to me. It hurt to know. "Why not?" Kazuki asked. I didn't look at him, but kept my eyes on Roxas.

"Because I said I wouldn't agree if he didn't hold my hand."

It got quiet. Kazuki's arm slipped away from mine and he walked ahead, waiting for us to finish. "So then... you wanted to–"

"Roxas, please. Did you really ever have a doubt? I was worried you didn't like me, and when Kairi told me, I couldn't even believe it." I looked out at Kazuki. I was grateful I had a friend like him. "I talked to Kazi about it, and he said that it was obvious, and I should just take my shot at you."

"You told him?"

"He asked." I said looking at him again. He sighed. "Roxas, while we're on it... Kazuki thinks you don't like him... do you?" He had asked me yesterday when I called him, and I couldn't just tell him what I thought, it would hurt his feelings.

He scratched the back of his head and he wouldn't look at me. "I... don't really..."

I sighed, my breath forming a little cloud. "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him... perce..." He wasn't making a very good point.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Then what do you think of him... perce?"

"Strongly disklike with a passion?"

"Aw, Roxas, come on! He hasn't given you any reason to hate him! I don't get it. He's a perfect angel." And my best friend... but I thought I'd leave that out.

"Exactly."

"What?" Needless to say... Namine not happy.

"He's always so nice to you and junk, and he's always all around you and–"

"Roxas, he's allowed to be. He's my friend. Come on. Did you... think he liked me or something?" It was embarrassing to ask, as he was embarrassed nodding. "He has a girlfriend." But what of it?

"He does?"

"Yes. Let's go." He ran a little to catch up to me as I started to walk when he upset me. I felt bad, I had told Roxas I was happy to be with him on this day, and now he probably didn't believe me. My smile had completely vanished and I didn't _really _expect it to come back too soon. Now he probably wouldn't ask me out.

"Hey, Namine,"

"Roxas, if you're going to apologize, you really don't have to. I know you just–"

"My hands are pretty cold." I looked up at him, confused. Oh no he didn't. Idiot... "Mind sharing?"

I smiled for a second. Oh yes he did. So sweet, but still stupid... "Actually, I do mind. What would..." I looked back at him. "My boyfriend think?"

"He would think..." We smiled. "That he really doesn't want to get sick." I giggled and reached around his neck for a hug. My boyfriend's hug. And I loved him. And I knew.

"Roxas," I said quietly. "What are we gonna tell people?"

"What's there to tell?" I released him.

"Well... you know. It's just that they–"

"Namine, this is your first snow day. All you need to worry about is having fun with your boyfriend." It was great that things weren't awkward with it. Of course, we both knew that this was coming, we both expected it. We also knew... that -unofficially- this was happening for so much longer.

"_Namine, snow is the most magical thing. It's beautiful, like your mother, it's soft, like your eyes, and it's forever. The magic of snow is in your heart, and will only become if you let it out. Remember your magic, don't ever let it melt away. Do you know why it is forever? No matter how many times it disappears, it will always come back to you." _Those were the words that my father said to me as he was being pushed into the emergency room. He let go of my hand and smiled at me._ "Your snow is coming, my dear. Just wait. He'll be there."_ He. I didn't know what he meant then. But now I did. People fell in love in snow, like my mother and father. He knew that someday, I would, too. Although my mom was right in everything she said about snow, my dad was even more so. Snow. My magical snow.

---

I just thought... you know... snow... girl you like... why not plan out some incredibly romantic sleigh ride... or something cheesy like that? And so I did, and that's when I would ask her. Who would have thought that the first snow day of the year would have so much snow? It was beautiful, but freezing... Every year... every year me and my friends would all hang out and if there was one day not to miss, it was the first snow day of the year. It was great. It had brought almost every one of us a present at some point in our lives. _Almost_.

Sora had gotten his first kiss -from Kairi- when we were like... eight or something. Kairi... got to kiss Sora. Go figure... Hayner met Olette on the first snow day of the year a couple years ago. Olette met Hayner. Tidus had his first snow day on... well... the first snow day. Selphie got her picture in the paper for saving some little kitten from something or other... Wakka found out that he was like... a pro at some weird game with a ball...? Riku met Haylie and Bailey, the... supposed first girls to ever like him. Pence got his first camera. I had never been brought a gift on the day, but I had a good feeling about this one.

This would definitely be history, hands down the best, even if nothing happened. After all, it was my first snow day, my first Christmas, with Namine. And- Kazuki... Oh yeah... _him_... It might not be that great. As the thought of Kazuki crossed my mind, my face turned red with anger. The doorbell rang and I smiled a little, thinking it had to be Sora or Hayner or someone. I got up, but didn't really rush to the door. All the attendants knew that the first ring of the doorbell on the first snow day of the year was mine.

I put on one of those kind of puffy jackets, a black and white checkered scarf, and a black beanie. I got to the door and answered, only to find Namine. She was in a long white jacket, faux fur lined the edges, and a furry white hat that had those weird little puff balls on a string. Her cheeks and nose were pink and she didn't have a scarf on. She had soft blue gloves on and she smiled, warming me from the inside out. "Hi, Roxas."

"Hey Namine." I looked beyond her and she glanced back, smiling at me again. "Kazuki." I said, nodding.

He waved. "Hey!" I couldn't believe he had actually come here with Namine. Sure, I expected him to be there for a while, but to come with Namine? What is this?!

"Roxas," Namine said, still smiling. "This is my first snow day."

"What?" I asked.

"I always went to my grandpa's for Christmas, my dad's mom, but this year, their visiting us. So, this is my first time seeing snow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm so happy I get to spend it with you!" She said, throwing her arms around me. I laughed a little and hugged her back. Kazuki smiled at us, but I tried not to look at him, spoil the moment, you know?

"Hey... Namine..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." She pulled away and shrugged.

"Anything for you."

"Just me?" I asked, smiling evilly.

She blushed, taken aback. "That depends. I can only answer that if it's your question. You know," she said, crouching down. She hugged her knees with one arm, but still only her feet touched the ground. She drew a little angel in the snow with her finger, then smiled back up at me. "You only get one."

"Okay. Fair enough." I gave her my hand, and pulled her up quickly, but she kept going, and fell into me, laughing. My cheeks changed color, and I absent-mindedly blamed the cold for their turning red.

"Hey guys!" Kazuki called. "Come on, I'm freezing!" Namine laughed and ran back over to him, hugging his arm.

"Come on Roxas!" She yelled. I sighed, my chance lost, and walked over to them, hands in pockets. We started to walk, Namine -disturbingly enough- was still clinging to Kazuki, and she looked at me inquisitively. "Roxas," She said, looking at my pockets. I looked at her, eyes meeting with Kazuki's along the way. Somehow, he had ended up in the middle -it was NOT okay. On ANY level. And it NEVER would be. EVER. He smiled, I smirked and looked over at the concerned girl. "You're not wearing gloves?"

"Nah. I never do."

"Roxas! I don't want you to get sick." She pouted for a moment then stopped, stopping Kazuki, and I paused, too. Not to leave them alone... like that... Who knows what could happen? "Kazi? Can I switch you places?" Was that... a pet name? Woah. This wasn't working for me.

"Yeah sure. You don't have to ask. I mean, don't let me be the one to stand between you and Roxas." Was he mocking me? Woah, now. The gloves were coming off! No wait... crap! The moments you wish you wore some gloves... DANG!

"Roxas," Came the angel voice, I smiled, and looked down. Her hand was held out to me, glove and all, and her other arm was still linked with Kazuki's.

"Wha–" She cut me off.

"If you won't wear gloves, I'm sharing mine. Roxas, I really don't want you to be cold."

"I'm not cold." I lied.

"Roxas, grow up. What would a _real_ boy do?"

"Go ask Pinochio." I said, shrugging and turning my eyes down.

"Roxas, if you don't hold my hand right now, I'll never agree to go out with you." My cheeks turned red instantly and my eyes were brought back up to meet hers. Her gaze was soft upon me, like she hadn't said what she did.

"I–"

"Sora told Kairi, Kairi told me," She shrugged. "Word gets around, you know?" I exhaled sharply, my face still completely red. "Roxas," I didn't look up. "I'd really like to answer that question you had earlier, but if that's it, I can't give you the one I want to."

I wasn't going to say anything -and so, of course, Kazuki did. "Why not?" His tone suggested that he had known, too.

"Because I said I wouldn't agree if he didn't hold my hand."

It was silent. I looked up, to find that Kazuki had composed in the kindness of starting up ahead, out of ear shot, and waiting for us to finish. "So then, you wanted to–"

"Roxas, please. Did you really ever have a doubt? I was worried you didn't like me, and when Kairi told me, I couldn't even believe it." She looked out, out at Kazuki. "I talked to Kazi about it, and he said that it was obvious, and I should just take my shot at you."

"You told him?"

"He asked." She said, looking back. I sighed. "Roxas, while we're on it... Kazuki thinks you don't like him... do you?"

I scratched the back of my head and avoided eye contact. Not that I ever had, but what? Now suddenly, I was the one who couldn't lie? "I... don't really..."

She sighed, her breath easily seen in the brisk air. "Why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him... perce..." I defended... sort of.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Then what do you think of him... perce?"

"Strongly disklike with a passion?"

"Aw, Roxas, come on! He hasn't given you any reason to hate him! I don't get it. He's a perfect angel."

"Exactly."

"What?" She sounded a little mad.

"He's always so nice to you and junk, and he's always all around you and–"

"Roxas, he's allowed to be. He's my friend. Come on. Did you... think he liked me or something?" It was obvious that she was embarrassed asking. I nodded, embarrassed to answer. "He has a girlfriend."

"He does?"

"Yes. Let's go." She said a little bitterly. I had to jog a couple of steps to keep up with her. I felt bad, I had ruined her first snow day. Our first actual chance... happy to spend it with me... and I do this? What is it with me, sometimes... Really. Her cheery smile had faded, if only for a moment.

"Hey, Namine,"

"Roxas, if you're going to apologize, you really don't have to. I know you just–"

"My hands are pretty cold." She looked up at me, with an arched brow. "Mind sharing?"

She smiled for a moment, then turned her nose up the other way. "Actually, I do mind. What would..." She looked back at me. "My boyfriend think?"

"He would think..." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "That he really doesn't want to get sick." She giggled and reached up around my neck.

"Roxas," She said quietly. "What are we gonna tell people?"

"What's there to tell?" She let go.

"Well... you know. It's just that they–"

"Namine, this is your first snow day. All you need to worry about is having fun with your boyfriend." I extended my hand to her, which she took, and instantly, it warmed.

Sora had gotten his first kiss -from Kairi- when we were like... eight or something. Kairi... got to kiss Sora. Go figure... Hayner met Olette on the first snow day of the year a couple years ago. Olette met Hayner. Tidus had his first snow day on... well... the first snow day. Selphie got her picture in the paper for saving some little kitten from something or other... Wakka found out that he was like... a pro at some weird game with a ball...? Riku met Haylie and Bailey, the... supposed first girls to ever like him. Pence got his first camera. _Namine became my girlfriend._


	19. Chapter 19: I'm ready

Chapter 19: I'm Ready

I sighed, trying hard not to look at Roxas. We were just catching up to Kazuki and I couldn't have been smiling any bigger if Roxas had just said... Kazuki smiled at me but kind of gave Roxas... a look. I knew exactly what it meant, too. I hit him lightly in the stomach with the back of my hand and frowned at him. He shrugged, playing innocent. I smiled at Roxas, so that he wouldn't think it was anything too serious, after all, he could hold my hand if he wanted.

"Namine..." He started. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"We haven't even drawn names yet. What makes you think you'll get me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I don't think I'll get you. But, come on, it's Christmas. I can't _not _get my girlfriend a present." Kazuki smiled, revoking his, hand-holding look. Hearing Roxas call me his girlfriend made me all warm inside.

"Well um... I don't really know what I want. I mean, the Christmas party isn't for another week, plus, you really don't have to get me anything."

"Fine. I won't."

"Good. You shouldn't have to." I looked up at him, and he was looking over me, mouthing to Kazuki, 'What does she want'. What an idiot. I smiled and pretended not to notice. If he insisted...

"Hey, wait. Where's Hayner? Don't you guys usually get him first?"

"Uh..."

"That's my fault. Namine mentioned him and I told her we could just go back." Kazuki said.

"Oh. Well, on the first snow day, we usually all just meet at the park, anyway. So, it's not big deal."

"Why do we meet at the park?" I asked. Wouldn't it be too cold there?

"Well, it _is _a snow day. We need some snow. Plus, once we've all gotten freakishly cold, we go over to Olette's house, since it's right by the park. It all works out, you'll see."

I nodded and we continued to walk, finally reaching the park. It was breathtaking. Absolutely beautiful, exactly like my dad used to draw. I stopped in my tracks, just staring at it, my breath forming little clouds. I could feel Kazuki's breath on my cheek as he leaned over near me. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" I couldn't even talk. My mouth was dry and I sniffled, nodding again. "It reminds me of someone I know." He turned to look at me, smiling a little. I smiled at him.

"Stupid," I nudged him a little. "Thanks." Roxas squeezed my hand a little. I looked over at him and he looked worried. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, but pulled me over to the side.

"I know he doesn't like you, and I know he has a girlfriend, but I'm still kind of uncomfortable with... him."

"Roxas, co–"

"I know. I'm trying I swear, he's just so... sickeningly perfect... and..." He sighed, letting go of my hand. "I can't be that for you." I smiled and took his hand again.

"But you're trying to be, and that's what makes it even better. Plus... who wants perfect? I... it's over rated. I swear, he's like my brother. Exactly like my brother. I have _no _feelings for him." I swung our hands a little. "Only you." It would have been perfect, and I knew he was thinking it, too. I wanted it, right then, but he hadn't told me he was ready yet, and I didn't want to pressure him into it. Maybe I really had to earn this... I looked away. "Roxas, I–"

"Namine," I looked up at him. "I think... I think I'm ready, now."

I stared at him blankly. "Now?"

"Uh- Well, you know not like... well, not like _now _now, like... like _now _in a general sense. Cause you know like... general... it's..."

"Oh, well yeah. I mean..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Great." How pathetic. This had turned us both into a couple of babbling idiots. I bet we looked cool from afar.

He cleared his throat. "So um... how about..."

"Yeah. O-okay." We turned, both of our faces red, and walked back to Kazuki, who had apparently been freezing his butt off. He was shivering and his whole face was pink from the cold. I looked at Roxas, who looked away, still red, and hugged Kazuki, in an attempt to warm him. He stopped shaking for a second, but then... ow... I turned around, releasing him, and looked at the snow in front of me, just a little bit thicker. I looked up, and saw nothing. Roxas grabbed my hand and started to run, pulling me with him, I picked up running and motioned Kazuki to follow, even though I had no idea what was happening. Kazuki was a faster runner than both of us, even in the snow, and he caught up quickly. "Roxas," I said, almost out of breath. "What are we running from?"

"Hayner."

"Why?"

"Hayner... armed with snowballs. He throws hard, too, so watch out." We kept running, a few snowballs hitting the ground around us as we did. It was fun, but a little scary. That first one hurt. Who knew snow was so hard?

"Shouldn't we make like... I don't know... some fort thing or something?" Kazuki asked, running a little ahead to dodge a snowball.

"The way we play they aren't allowed. But you don't have to play if you're a girl."

"What kind of a rule is that?" I asked, insulted.

"Well, when we were–" He paused and we hid behind trees. He peaked out around the side for a second. "When we were little, there weren't as many girls as boys. Well, there still aren't, but there were only like... two for a while. So anyway, Hayner hit Olette with a really hard snowball one time and she started to cry," We heard footsteps in the snow coming towards us and my heart pounded. Roxas grabbed my hand again and started to run. "She said she didn't want to play, and as it turned out, Kairi didn't want to play either, so we made the rule. If you were a boy, you had to play, or at least get hit a whole bunch, but if you were a girl you didn't have to."

"What if I throw a snowball?" I asked.

"Depends on who you throw it at. A guy can only throw a snowball at a girl if she threw one at him first."

"Does he have to?" Kazuki asked, obviously not wanting to hurt anyone, considering the pain in Hayner's.

"No. He doesn't." We finally reached the fountain at the center of the park.

"Then why is Hayner throwing at me?" I asked, confused by all the circumstances.

"He isn't. He's trying to get revenge on me from last year."

"Wha–"

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go, I'll be back here in a few minutes."

"Roxas," I said, stopping him as he left. "Be careful." He smiled sweetly.

"Namine, it's a snowball fight, not a dramatic movie. I'll be fine. I promise." He started to leave. "But thanks for worrying about me."

You could hear yelling and the laughter of the two boys. Kazuki sat with me so I wouldn't be all alone. "I don't mind him."

"Huh?"

"Roxas, you dating him. I'm happy that you finally got what you wanted."

"Well, thanks... but... what do you mean you don't mind him?" I asked.

"He's really nice to you, and you're obviously his top priority. He's gonna be a good boyfriend to you and I don't mind you dating him." I laughed a little.

"Thanks." After a few minutes, Roxas came back. He was breathing heavily and smiling huge. "Roxas!"

"The others are here, now. It's getting huge. If you want to go with the other girls, they're by the bushes. It's the warmest place in the park." He stopped and turned. "Kazuki, go with her." Now it really was a dramatic movie. But sweet. One of those... action romance things. I smiled thinking about it. Kazuki nodded and took my hand, standing up and running.

As he pulled me, I looked back at Roxas, watching us leave. Then, he pulled his hat back on and ran out to face the rest of them. I turned back just as we were nearing the bushes. Roxas was right, because of the high shrubs, no snow had fallen there. I stepped onto the frosted grass and released Kazuki's hand. "Hey." I greeted everyone.

"Hey, Namine." Kairi said. "How long have you been here?" I shrugged.

"Apparently not as long as Hayner. He's crazy."

Olette smiled. "Yeah, he always is around Christmas."

"Don't worry," Selphie said. "They're already coming in. This never did last very long." The boys all ran in, each of them covered in a ton of snow. It was almost funny, Hayner went straight to Olette, Sora to Kairi, and Roxas to me. The others just kind of drifted, but Selphie then, went over to Tidus, smiling, and puling on gloves. The other girls started to brush the snow off of the boys that had walked to them. I watched smiling, because Roxas didn't expect me to do anything. He just took off his jacket and shook it out. By now I felt horrible, though. Kazuki hadn't really warmed up any, and now he was pretty much frozen. But there wasn't much I could do.

"Are you all ready?" Olette said. We nodded and started to walk to her house. For some unknown reason that everybody noticed -but nobody questioned- Olette and Hayner were holding hands. Maybe it was just the cold. "So how was it?" Olette asked, kind of in general.

"Man. One word." Hayner started. "Epic." The other boys laughed.

"No, it wasn't that exciting." Sora said.

"It was fun, though." Wakka mentioned. "It's hard to say who won this year."

"WHAT?!" Hayner and Roxas yelled together. "I killed him!" They looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asked. "I totally owned you out there!" He let go of Olette's hand to point and yell at Roxas.

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas shot back. "You didn't stand a chance!"

Everyone kind of laughed as the two yelled back and forth, never actually moving toward each other. "Whatever!" Hayner ended it. "We'll just tie it this year!"

"Fine!" Roxas yelled. Both of the boys were flustered and pink, but when Roxas turned to me, he was perfectly calm. "Did you keep warm?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." I couldn't help but notice everyone watching us as we walked. "So um... do you think that, you know. We should tell them now?"

"I guess. Sure."

"Huh?" Everyone was kind of dumbfounded.

I looked at Roxas, I didn't know how to start. "Um... we're kind of..." Roxas tried, but couldn't really find the words. Olette put her hand on the doorknob, but refused to move until we said something. It was obvious that everyone knew, they just wanted us to say it. "Going out."

Squeals from the girls. "I knew it!"

"Finally."

"That is so cute!" I blushed and hid my face in Roxas's chest, he blushed, and placed his arms around me.

"Olette! Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah mom!" Olette called as she stepped into the house. "Come on in." She said to all of us. We all came in and ran up to her room, where a large bowl was sitting on the ground. We all took seats around it and she dumped a whole bunch of little papers into the bowl.

"I assumed everyone was participating this year. Namine and Kazuki, too. Right?"

"Yeah." Kazuki said. I nodded.

"Alright. Well then, let's pick!" Selphie said. Everyone kind of rammed heads to get their piece of paper, and then ran over to Kairi so she could record it. I guess it was because she was the best secret keeper... When it was my turn standing in front of her, I unfolded the paper. "I got Pence." I said, showing it to her.

"Okay, thanks." She took everybody's names and then we all went back downstairs. We each took a mug of hot chocolate, I guess Olette's mom had like... a ton, and went back outside. Although it didn't make much sense, everyone in the group wanted to drink their hot cocoa in the snow. There was just something about it.

We all grouped together, in one big blob of people. It went Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Wakka, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Roxas, Me, and Kazuki. Actually, I was sitting in Roxas's lap, so that was a little off, but anyway, we were all sitting in one big circle, so it closed up where Tidus and Kazuki were. Roxas took off his scarf, and draped it around my neck, then back around his, loosely. I smiled and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. It was quiet for a while then everybody except for me and Kazuki started to laugh. "Truth or dare!" Most of them yelled, still laughing.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It's kind of a tradition. We do this every year." Selphie said.

"Oh... okay. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" Kairi said. "Newcomers start."

I was a little surprised. "Well..." I never liked starting the game. "Kazuki's newer than me." He looked over at me, then sighed.

"Fine, if it's gonna be like that. Namine, truth or dare?"

---

Namine sighed, avoiding my gaze. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful than the snow. When we caught up to Kazuki, he kind of gave me a don't-touch-her kind of a look. Namine kind of hit him and he shrugged, pretending not to notice. She smiled at me, and I acted like I hadn't been staring at her... which was hard...

"Namine..." I started out. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"We haven't even drawn names yet. What makes you think you'll get me?" She didn't get it sometimes...

I shrugged. "Maybe I don't think I'll get you. But, come on, it's Christmas. I can't _not _get my girlfriend a present." Kazuki smiled, his evil eye withdrawn, and I was kind of thankful for that... I don't know why, but Namine's smile got just a little bit brighter when she answered.

"Well um... I don't really know what I want. I mean, the Christmas party isn't for another week, plus, you really don't have to get me anything."

"Fine. I won't." I lied. I would be a horrible person if I didn't. Besides, I really wanted to show her that I cared.

"Good. You shouldn't have to." I ignored her and looked at Kazuki, mouthing 'What does she want'. He shrugged, not much help after all.

"Hey, wait. Where's Hayner? Don't you guys usually get him first?" I said, finally noticing the absence of my best friend.

"Uh..."

"That's my fault. Namine mentioned him and I told her we could just go back." Kazuki said.

"Oh. Well, on the first snow day, we usually all just meet at the park, anyway. So, it's not big deal." He probably wouldn't have been there anyway. The guy's crazy, he's always at the park freakishly early to try and kill the next person who get's there. In other words, me.

"Why do we meet at the park?" Namine asked. I knew she was wondering about the cold. It was her first snow day after all...

"Well, it _is _a snow day. We need some snow. Plus, once we've all gotten freakishly cold, we go over to Olette's house, since it's right by the park. It all works out, you'll see."

She nodded and we walked in silence until we reached the park. It was pretty, but nothing new, it looked the same every year. There was just something about seeing it with Namine, holding her hand. Her expression was so innocent, like a little kid or something, seeing a skyscraper. Something about the glint in her eye, I thought she hadn't seen snow before? It seemed like it felt familiar to her... somehow... "It's really pretty, isn't it?" I overheard Kazuki. Namine nodded, sniffling a little. "It reminds me of someone I know." They smiled at each other. I tried to keep a straight face, but something about their bond... intimidated me.

"Stupid," She nudged him. "Thanks." I tried not to, but I squeezed her hand a little, just to get her attention, or maybe to take it away from him. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, and tried to smile, but I don't know if it worked or not, and pulled her over to the side.

"I know he doesn't like you, and I know he has a girlfriend, but I'm still kind of uncomfortable with... him." I knew she didn't want to hear it, but I just thought that she should know.

"Roxas, co–"

"I know. I'm trying I swear, he's just so... sickeningly perfect... and..." I sighed and let go of the hand I didn't really deserve to hold. "I can't be that for you." But she smiled sweetly, like nothing was wrong, and took my hand again.

"But you're trying to be, and that's what makes it even better. Plus... who wants perfect? I... it's over rated. I swear, he's like my brother. Exactly like my brother. I have _no _feelings for him." She moved our hands back and forth, it made me realize how young I was to feel that way about her. "Only you." That was when I knew I was ready to kiss her, and I wanted to so bad. How do I say– "Roxas, I–"

"Namine," She looked up at me. "I think... I think I'm ready, now."

She just looked at me, maybe I shouldn't have told her. "Now?"

"Uh- Well, you know not like... well, not like _now _now, like... like _now _in a general sense. Cause you know like... general... it's..."

"Oh, well yeah. I mean..."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Great." Wow. _That _was embarrassing. It became awkward and I knew I should have told her at a different time.

I cleared my throat, rather loudly. "So um... how about..."

"Yeah. O-okay." We turned and walked back to Kazuki. She looked at me, but I couldn't look at her, so I turned my eyes away. When I turned back, she was hugging Kazuki, and then... open fire.

She looked up and I know she couldn't see him, but I could. Another snowball was hurling through the air and I grabbed her hand and started to run. Kazuki was apparently freakishly fast because in no time, he had caught up to us. "Roxas, what are we running from?"

"Hayner." I said. But she wouldn't understand.

"Why?"

"Hayner... armed with snowballs. He throws hard, too, so watch out." I can't believe he broke the rule. I would have to tell the others when it was his turn in truth or dare. Then he'd get it. But just the fact that he hit Namine was worse than just hitting a girl. I know he's not _that _stupid.

"Shouldn't we make like... I don't know... some fort thing or something?" Kazuki asked.

"The way we play they aren't allowed. But you don't have to play if you're a girl."

"What kind of a rule is that?" Namine asked. Oh great. They wanted actual details.

"Well, when we were–" I stopped and pulled her behind a tree with me, glancing back. The coast was clear, but only for so long. "When we were little, there weren't as many girls as boys. Well, there still aren't, but there were only like... two for a while. So anyway, Hayner hit Olette with a really hard snowball one time and she started to cry," _Glosh_. Footsteps... I took her hand and started running again. "She said she didn't want to play, and as it turned out, Kairi didn't want to play either, so we made the rule. If you were a boy, you had to play, or at least get hit a whole bunch, but if you were a girl you didn't have to."

"What if I throw a snowball?" She asked. Now they were really getting technical.

"Depends on who you throw it at. A guy can only throw a snowball at a girl if she threw one at him first."

"Does he have to?" Kazuki asked. Pf. _Too _nice.

"No. He doesn't." We got to the fountain, and they sat, good choice.

"Then why is Hayner throwing at me?" Namine asked. I knew she didn't get it.

"He isn't. He's trying to get revenge on me from last year." Or at least he better not be throwing at her...

"Wha–"

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go, I'll be back here in a few minutes."

"Roxas," I looked back. "Be careful." I smiled. This was kind of cute. Perfect for a movie.

"Namine, it's a snowball fight, not a dramatic movie. I'll be fine. I promise." I started to walk away, no need to run. I'd only be rushing Hayner to his immanent demise. "But thanks for worrying about me."

As soon as I was out, I was hit. "Dead!" I yelled. Me and Hayner were hands down the best out of anyone else in the group. We made up this weird technique when we were younger where we don't even have to shape it, we just pick up snow and throw. It's a lot faster, and a lot more effective.

"Try it!"

"Done!" But then he was hit from behind. Crap. The others were here. He looked back over at me and I looked him, we instantly booked for the same tree, slipping a little as we went. I made it there a little bit before him, so he was more exposed. "What were you thinking hitting her?!" I yelled at him.

"SH!"

"I don't even care!" I said, quieter. "You know you can't hit a girl, because you're the reason we made the freaking rule! And why Namine?"

"This _is _why!"

"What?!"

"Last year, you held back on me, and you _still _won! I figure, when I kill you, I might as well kill you fair and square."

"That wasn't fair though!" The tree was hit. "Crap!" We ran out from our safety spot. I ran back to where I had left Namine and Kazuki.

"Roxas!"

"The others are here, now. It's getting huge. If you want to go with the other girls, they're by the bushes. It's the warmest place in the park." I stopped and turned. "Kazuki, go with her." I felt stupid saying it, but if he left her, there was no way she'd make it past Hayner. I couldn't hold him off that long _and _defend myself from all those other guys. I watched them leave and made sure that they got a good start, when I was sure they'd be okay, I pulled my hat on and headed back out.

It was brutal, cold, and painful. But so freaking fun.

After it finally ended, we called truce, and made our way back to the bushes. It was where we always met. Everyone went straight to the girl they liked, assuming they liked one, except for Tidus, because Selphie went to him. I didn't really expect Namine to brush off the snow like the other should-be-couples did. It was just something that started a long time ago, and she just wasn't here when it did. Plus, it would've been kind of awkward. I just handled it myself.

"Are you all ready?" Olette asked. We started to walk to her house and I noted that she was holding Hayner's hand. Oh my god, finally. I was kind of hoping that Hayner would make his move on her before someone else did. Everyone knows she'd been waiting, but I had a feeling that we'd all take care of that this year... "So how was it?" Olette asked, like she did every year.

"Man. One word." Hayner started. "Epic." We laughed.

"No, it wasn't that exciting." Sora said.

"It was fun, though." Wakka mentioned. "It's hard to say who won this year." Every year, me and Hayner kind of faced off...

"WHAT?!" We yelled in unison. "I killed him!" Again... in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asked. "I totally owned you out there!" He let go of Olette's hand which is probably good because she would have let go anyway. She hates it when we fight.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled back. "You didn't stand a chance!"

We kind of went at it while staying next to Namine and Olette, needless to say, I didn't want to leave her side, and Hayner had waited too long to be at it. "Whatever!" Hayner ended it. "We'll just tie it this year!"

"Fine!" I yelled, kind of mad that I didn't win what I should have. I turned to Namine, and tried to keep my temper down for her. "Did you keep warm?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." I knew she noticed that everybody was staring at us so... what better time? "So um... do you think that, you know. We should tell them now?"

"I guess. Sure."

"Huh?" Idiots...

Namine looked at me. "Um... we're kind of..." I stalled until we were at Olette's house where we could move on to another topic without lingering in embarrassment for too long. "Going out."

Squealing -typical- from the girls, smirks from Hayner, and smiles from the others. "I knew it!"

"Finally."

"That is so cute!" Namine, blushing, snuggled her face into my chest, and I put my arms around her, trying not to look at Kazuki, in fear of another... _look._

"Olette! Is that you, honey?"

"Yeah mom!" Routine. "Come on in." As if we wouldn't have... We all ran up to her room where "The Bowl" awaited. Again, nothing new.

"I assumed everyone was participating this year. Namine and Kazuki, too. Right?"

"Yeah." Kazuki said. Namine nodded.

"Alright. Well then, let's pick!" And then it began. Killing each other to be the first one to know who they got. We all ran over to Kairi so she could record, I was second only to Sora, and he had other reasons to rush to her... "I got Olette." I informed her, and then went to go antagonize Hayner.

After we all recorded the names and ran downstairs, we picked up the same mugs we got every year. Mine with the snowman, Sora's with the stocking, and so on, and so forth. Then, when Kazuki and Namine got the last two, we ran outside to drink the steaming hot... hot cocoa, in the freezing cold snow.

We sat in a huge circle that went something like Tidus, Selphie, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Wakka, Pence, Olette, Hayner, me, Namine, and Kazuki. But then again, Namine was in my lap so... That was new. I noticed again that she lacked a scarf, so I took mine off, and wrapped it loosely around her neck, and then again around mine. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and I smiled, lacing my fingers with hers. It was quiet for a while, everybody in the old group started to laugh. "Truth or dare!" We yelled, still laughing. It was funny because we all knew it would come, and then we still got surprised that everyone yelled together.

"Huh?" Namine asked.

"It's kind of a tradition. We do this every year." Selphie informed.

"Oh... okay. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" Kairi said. "Newcomers start."

She didn't expect it. "Well..." She thought for a minute. "Kazuki's newer than me." I tried not to laugh at him, then he sighed.

"Fine, if it's gonna be like that. Namine, truth or dare?"

---

Please prepare yourself for the next chapter, it is the most RETARDED thing you will ever read. I was EXTREMELY tired when I wrote it, and my best friend is stupid so she wont let me go back and re-write it. Sorry if you waste your time reading it, but I figured I had to update. So, here goes.


	20. Chapter 20: Truth or Dare

Chapter 20: Truth or Dare... Namine goes crazy!

I smiled a little. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Truth... or dare?"

"Kazi. I do–"

"Truth or dare?"

"Namine, it doesn't look like he's changing it. Just pick." Kairi said, smiling, and sipping her hot chocolate.

I sighed. "Fine. Um... I guess it's safe to go with truth." What could go wrong, right? I mean, they obviously all knew who I liked.

"Any suggestions?" Kazuki asked.

"Hey!" I objected. "You can't do that!"

"Actually," Roxas said, putting his head on my shoulder. "he can."

I groaned and leaned my head back onto him once more. "Ooh! I've got one!" Selphie yelled.

"Go for it." Kazuki said, motioning toward me. I stuck out my tongue, smiling at him.

"If you had to kiss any guy in this group other than Roxas, who would it be?"

"What?" Roxas and I asked dryly together.

"I wouldn't." I answered. "Besides, I haven't even kissed Roxas yet."

"So you really don't want to answer?"

"I really just can't."

"Then you have to change to dare." Olette said, sounding sorry.

"What?" I didn't like the way they played...

"It's a rule. And now it's too late, it's dare. Go ahead Kazuki. Dare her."

"Um..." I could tell he had gotten uncomfortable. "I..." He looked at me with compassionate eyes. "I dare you to..."

"Spit it out already! The first snow day only lasts until tomorrow!" Hayner said, growing impatient.

He took a deep breath. "I guess I dare you to... tell us your favorite color?"

"Aw!" Everybody yelled. "What is that?"

"Sorry. I can't really do anything to Namine. She's like my sister."

"Um... white or light blue I, guess. Roxas, truth or dare?" I looked over his shoulder, looking at him upside down, and smiled.

"Dare."

"OOOH!" Everybody yelled. Roxas just smiled.

"Roxas never picks dare first time around!" I looked at him weird.

He shrugged. "I trust her."

I smiled. "I'm not very good at these. I dare you to..."

"Well," Selphie said. "He's your boyfriend and you've got him on dare. You might as well do something sweet."

"Roxas does sweet things for me on his own." Hayner tried to keep in laughter, and Olette lightly hit him.

"Just get it over with." He said.

"I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing thought?" I said, regretting it soon after. His face turned a little red and he shifted under my weight. It got quiet. Freakishly quiet. Even Selphie said nothing. I could read it on their faces. What they were thinking.

Are you kidding me? Roxas doesn't get embarrassed. But they didn't know that side of him, like the side that was sweet, the side that showed when he was with me. But only one of the sides I fell in love with.

I guess he was trying to make it sound like they were right, that he wasn't embarrassed about anything. But saying what he said, he really couldn't have. "I'm jealous of Kazuki." And there it was, because they thought he didn't get jealous either. It was just a part of him that nobody knew. "Hayner, truth or dare." He didn't want to linger, and the others understood. But Kazuki, stared wide-eyed, open jawed at Roxas. Roxas didn't look at him, but he knew he was gaping. I reached out to Kazuki, brushing his arm a little, and motioned for him to look forward, and nervous, he did.

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit the rule that you broke before the snowball fight even officially started and who it involved."

Everyone looked over at him. "You broke a rule?" Kairi asked.

"Someone's in _trouble_..." Selphie remarked.

"I threw a snowball at Namine before she threw one at me. It's no big deal." Everyone shifted a little and Olette scooted further away from him, depressed. It seemed like, because it was made regarding something that had happened between them, she was sensitive about it, like he didn't care or something.

"Did you forget why we made that rule?" Kairi asked, a little mad that he had hurt Olette's feelings by making a stupid choice.

"Especially that _you _would break it. You of all people, Hayner." Now he was getting dirty looks from the three other girls, and the guys just didn't really look at him.

"Um... yeah. Sorry. Selphie, truth or dare." It didn't even sound like a question, but then, he wasn't really in it. He was watching Olette.

"Dare." She said, without looking at him.

"Kiss someone." Still didn't care. Selphie shrugged, put her hands on Tidus's cheeks, pulled him in and kissed him for a good three and a half seconds. Everyone was kind of weirded out because of how fast she did it, and how she acted like she hadn't. "Olette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She was still trying not to look at Hayner, because he was still staring at her. Tidus was kind of still... dazed. And smiling like an idiot, which I don't think Selphie noticed -or cared about.

"Name off the guys in the group in order of date-ability."

"What? I can't."

"Why not?" Selphie asked, as if there was nothing warped about the question.

"I refuse to put someone last."

"Fine. Top three."

"Um... in order?"

"Yeah."

"Preferred to... least preferred?"

"Yeah."

"Like–"

"Yes! Do it! NOW!"

"Oh. Sorry. Um... I guess I should just say it... Hayner, Roxas, Pence?" What? Her number two was Roxas? Why Roxas?! My Roxas?! But... Olette... was so much prettier than me... and so much smarter, and nicer... and she knew Roxas for so much longer...

"Oh, Olette! My heart's desire!" Roxas stood up, letting me fall to the ground. "How long I've waited to hear you say that! I love you Olette! I love you!"

"Oh, Roxas!" Then they kissed, and ran off together towards the setting sun, leaving me all alone, stranded. Without the boy I loved. Olette, how could she? She was always so nice and innocent. And Roxas... I really thought he cared about me. Now what... Would I have to date Hayner, now? Is that how this worked?

Hayner started to walk toward me, arms outstretched. He was devastated by the loss of his love, Olette, and now, he needed comfort. Of course, I normally would have hugged him, but I knew how this would end! We would have to live somewhere out in the desert country, with two old rocking chairs on the porch, the kids running around the house. We would watch the sun rise and set every day and wait for our beloved ones to come back.

"Namine, honey," The old and half-dead Hayner would coo. "I'm so sad you aren't Olette. And apparently, Roxas was, too. What are you even good for, ya ol' coot! Nobody loves you! And you don't have anything Olette had, why, she was beautiful," A twinkle in his eye. "And smart, and... if I hadn't thrown the snowball!"

Woah. Now snapping out of twisted weird fantasy thing. I looked into my mug, and drank some more. The cold must have been making me delusional. "Hayner, I'm just gonna go ahead and throw this out there." Now I was really going crazy. "Maybe you're right." Everyone looked at him. "Maybe Olette is prettier, and smarter than me. And maybe Roxas did leave me for her, and maybe he never loved me to begin with. And now we're married?! But this is all your fault you know. You and your stupid vengeful snowball!" It got silent, as I became aware of what it was I had just said. Hayner cocked a brow, Olette was looking at Roxas weird, and considering I was still on his lap, I couldn't see his expression, but I could picture it perfectly. I bit my lip. "I forgot my something inside. Excuse me." I silently excused myself and walked into the house, turning completely red once I had.

What kind of psychotic idiot?!?!?! How could I even come up with that retarded fantasy, let alone believe it for a split second! After a clear minute, Roxas, Olette, and Hayner rejoined me in the house. "Namine," Olette said sweetly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Namine, I don't know what you were listening to... or if you're psychic or something and you just saw your sad, bleak, hopeless," Olette hit him. "Gah! Whatever! Um... I don't think I'd ever marry you..." I turned away. Insensitive jerk. Like I wasn't embarrassed enough. I could hear Olette get angry with him under her breath. "No! I swear that's not what I meant! I mean... you're my best friend's girlfriend. Otherwise, you're really cute and I'd probably be all over you." My face turned pink and I let my face fall into my hands.

"Hayner!" Roxas and Olette yelled together.

"No wait, Olette! That didn't come out right! I... you... Augh! Roxas, you tell her what I mean!"

"Namine," He was speaking softly to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you. If there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me. Right?" I nodded, but didn't lift my hands. I was so stupid! And I was almost crying. I mumbled something into my hands. "Huh?"

"I want to talk to Kazuki." I said. "Can you get him?" He removed his hand from my shoulder and I heard the door open and close. I looked up and behind me, Roxas was looking at me, Olette and Hayner had gone. He sighed, and left the house, then Kazuki entered.

"Namine...?"

"Kazuki, why am I so stupid?! I had this weird imagination thing with disturbing little images and..." I explained it all to him, and although he was so obviously... utterly disturbed... he listened patiently and hugged me as he did so.

"Okay. I get it, but... why couldn't you tell Roxas? I mean..." I looked up at him. "He would have done the same thing for you and there's nothing there you need to hide from him. You wonder why he's jealous of me? This is it, right here. Don't get me wrong, I'll listen to you, and talk to you, but... don't ever choose me over him, okay?" He stood up. "You wouldn't in anything else, but this is what really hurts a guy."

I felt bad, and that didn't make me feel better. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes. Every word. The only thing that I could even imagine you'd keep from him this early is that you love him, but I know a few things that he thinks about you, too. Even if you'd said you loved him, flat out in that story, he'd be too distracted pulling your dreams back for you... that he wouldn't even have noticed. Namine, tell _him _what you think. Tell _him _how you feel. Tell _him_... the reason that you tell _me_."

"Kazi...?"

"I'm sending him back in, because you need to talk. Okay? My gosh, I swear, nothing with me and Fae is ever this dramatic." And then he left me, all alone. Waiting for my beloved to come back.

---

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Truth... or dare?"

"Kazi. I do–"

"Truth or dare?" He said firmly.

"Namine, it doesn't look like he's changing it. Just pick." Kairi said, and then drank some of her hot chocolate.

Namine sighed. "Fine. Um... I guess it's safe to go with truth." Safe? And then... what was she expecting if she'd picked dare?

"Any suggestions?" Kazuki asked.

"Hey!" She pretty much yelled, pulling forward, and her hand out of mine. "You can't do that!"

"Actually," I moved my head up near her face, trying to calm her down a little, after all, it was just a game. "he can."

She made it obvious that she didn't care whether or not he could. "Ooh! I've got one!" Selphie yelled.

"Go for it." Kazuki said, motioning toward Namine. He smiled at her after, so I assume she gave him a look.

"If you had to kiss any guy in this group other than Roxas, who would it be?"

"What?" We're not even dating a day... and here Selphie permits her to kiss other guys? What is it with this game?

"I wouldn't." She answered, and I hid my smile. "Besides, I haven't even kissed Roxas yet."

"So you really don't want to answer?" Oh no...

"I really just can't." Don't go there. She doesn't know how we play...

"Then you have to change to dare." Olette said, sympathetically.

"What?" She wasn't happy...

"It's a rule. And now it's too late, it's dare. Go ahead Kazuki. Dare her."

"Um..." He didn't want to. That was good, because usually, the dare had something to do with the truth... and who needs that, right? "I... I dare you to..."

"Spit it out already! The first snow day only lasts until tomorrow!" Hayner said, he really never was that patient of a person. It's amazing we all put up with him...

He inhaled deeply. "I guess I dare you to... tell us your favorite color?"

"Aw!" Everybody yelled. I smiled. I'd have to tell him thanks later. "What is that?"

"Sorry. I can't really do anything to Namine. She's like my sister."

"Um... white or light blue I, guess. Roxas, truth or dare?" She tilted her head back, looking at me upside down, and smiled.

"Dare." I said.

"OOOH!" Everybody yelled. I smiled. Idiots...

"Roxas never picks dare first time around!" She kind of searched my face.

I shrugged. "I trust her." And that's why I picked it. Plus... I kind of wanted to see what she'd do.

She smiled. "I'm not very good at these. I dare you to..."

"Well," Selphie said. Here we go. "He's your boyfriend and you've got him on dare. You might as well do something sweet."

"Roxas does sweet things for me on his own." I blushed a little and Hayner laughed, earning a small scolding from Olette. Ha, sucker.

"Just get it over with." I said.

"I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing thought?" Dang. I guess she felt like changing the worlds outlook on me today. My friends... were strictly my friends, except Sora... he was my cousin. But then... even my family hadn't _really _gotten to know all of me... Only Namine had.

I tried my hardest not to sound completely embarrassed, because I didn't want to think much of it, but I knew I had to be honest. "I'm jealous of Kazuki." Maybe I couldn't trust her as much as I thought... Note to self... "Hayner, truth or dare." Kazuki, like an idiot, was just staring at me. He knew I meant I was jealous of him and Namine, but not many of the others really picked up.

"Dare." He was so stubborn. He just couldn't lose to me.

"I dare you to admit the rule that you broke before the snowball fight even officially started and who it involved." I wanted the attention to be on something other than my confession, but maybe I shouldn't have gotten everyone kind of upset with him. The girls were very protective of each other... and Olette was sensitive, _especially _with Hayner. What was I even thinking?

Well, I got what I wanted. Hayner was the center of attention. "You broke a rule?" Kairi asked.

"Someone's in _trouble_..." Selphie sneered.

"I threw a snowball at Namine before she threw one at me. It's no big deal." It got weird between things.

"Did you forget why we made that rule?" Kairi asked. It was a bad thing for me to have done. But it had already _been _done.

"Especially that _you _would break it. You of all people, Hayner." Dirty looks, and avoidance.

"Um... yeah. Sorry. Selphie, truth or dare." I knew that he would try to do the same thing I did, but he made a mistake picking a girl to do it with.

"Dare." She said, angrily.

"Kiss someone." She shrugged. This just gave her an excuse to finally kiss Tidus. "Olette, truth or dare?" Trying to fix what was done wrong, huh? I knew these guys too well, it was almost boring.

"Truth." She was still facing away from Hayner, she must have felt lonely in the snow.

"Name off the guys in the group in order of date-ability."

"What? I can't." Too kind-hearted, but then, this was probably Selphie's plan.

"Why not?" Selphie asked, in a fake innocence voice.

"I refuse to put someone last." I smiled.

"Fine. Top three."

"Um... in order?"

"Yeah."

"Preferred to... least preferred?" You can't hold it off forever...

"Yeah."

"Like–"

"Yes! Do it! NOW!"

"Oh. Sorry. Um... I guess I should just say it... Hayner, Roxas, Pence?" I guess... maybe... I didn't know them... _that _well. I thought for sure she'd say something like... Hayner, Pence, Sora. But... me? Me... I shook my head a little, but it didn't really bother me. Just because she put me second, it didn't mean she'd _ever _date me.

But Namine didn't know that.

I didn't want her to freak out, so I let go of her hand and kind of hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms completely around her, but she didn't really react. She was kind of dazed. I sighed, I might as well not bug her, so I let go.

All fell silent. The boys she had named were thinking about why she named them, and the boys she hadn't were comparing themselves in their heads. Now more than before, she refused to look at Hayner, but Hayner... didn't do ignored.

"Olette..." He started, and I think I was the only one... momentarily sane, so I was the only one listening. "If I had to do that..."

"Hayner, just don–"

"You'd be my number one." She tensed, clenching her hand into a fist in the snow. Her head fell forward and she didn't look back. I glanced at Hayner, then back at Olette, then again to Hayner. "I think... that the others... wouldn't really measure up. I mean, they're nice and all but... something about you..." Olette took a deep breath and held it. That was exactly how I felt about Namine, but who knew that Hayner could put it so well? I guess we didn't know his other side either...

Namine moved a little, and I looked down at her, everyone finally snapped out of whatever. She sipped her hot chocolate and then... craziness. "Hayner, I'm just gonna go ahead and throw this out there." I guess all that silence was the calm before the storm, but I had never seen -or heard- Namine this rash. "Maybe you're right." Everyone looked at Hayner, confused. "Maybe Olette is prettier, and smarter than me." When did he say that? "And maybe Roxas did leave me for her, and maybe he never loved me to begin with." What?! "And now we're married?!" WHAT?! "But this is all your fault you know. You and your stupid vengeful snowball!" She silenced, and everyone stared at her, I mean, was this a joke? "I forgot my something inside. Excuse me."

We all exchanged glances. What again just happened? Hayner, Olette, and I finally jumped up, all at once, and hurried into the house. "Namine," Olette said kindly when we got in. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Namine, I don't know what you were listening to... or if you're psychic or something and you just saw your sad, bleak, hopeless," Olette hit him. "Gah! Whatever! Um... I don't think I'd ever marry you..." She turned away. What was he thinking? To think for a second I thought he could be considerate... Olette got a little mad at him. "No! I swear that's not what I meant! I mean... you're my best friend's girlfriend. Otherwise, you're really cute and I'd probably be all over you." She got embarrassed, and Olette and I... equally mad.

"Hayner!" We yelled together. All over my girlfriend?!?!

"No wait, Olette! That didn't come out right! I... you... Augh! Roxas, you tell her what I mean!"

I sighed. "Namine," I put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm worried about you. If there's anything wrong, you know you can tell me. Right?" She nodded, but didn't look up. She mumbled something quietly. "Huh?"

"I want to talk to Kazuki." She said almost harshly. "Can you get him?" I looked at her deeply, and my hand slipped off of her shoulder. After a minute, she turned to face me. I couldn't stop the emotions running through my head, let alone... through my heart. I left, and then Kazuki went in after.

"Roxas," Olette said. "Please, try to see." She looked at Hayner for support, he was leaning against the house, and he just turned his eyes away. "Namine is–"

"Don't worry about it. I... I know that we're different to her. He's like... I don't really know. They're just closer, it's okay."

"You know what?" Hayner said, kind of butting in. He sounded mad. "It's not okay." His face was a little red, and Olette stepped away. "You don't–" He looked back and hushed his tone. "You don't get it, do you? You don't see what everyone else sees in her eyes when she looks at you." He exhaled sharply. "You know, Roxas, I always thought that out of us, you were the smarter, and you were the stronger. The braver, the nicer, the deeper. You were the better one of us. But if you don't plainly see what it is you have with Namine... you really are so much stupider than I'll ever be." He shook his head and walked away. It had never really been in Hayner to snap.

I just looked at him, shocked and confused. While I... was jealous of Kazuki... Hayner... jealous of me? That was kind of his way of telling me that he wanted what I had. I... guess I'd never really thought about it. What I thought I had, was Namine. I thought I had the girl of my dreams, the girl with the beautiful smile, the heart of gold. The princess that was understanding enough... to fall in love with the frog. What I didn't realize... was what we _shared_. What feelings we both had for each other. What secrets we hid, even though we knew it was completely obvious. You know, things like that.

"I... Hayner..." My breathing kind of broke up, even though he had walked away. He turned back to me.

"What are you still doing here? You need to go talk to her, before she tells _him_ something that can only be said once." He nodded toward the door. "Go. She's waiting for you."


	21. Chapter 21: Once Upon a Time

Chapter 21: Once Upon A Time...

I still sat on the floor, just thinking about what he had said, and it was hardly in any time at all that Roxas came back in. I couldn't really face him. I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. He looked confused, too, but he focused on me. I turned away, not able to look him in the eye. "Nami–"

"Don't." I had to stop him. I couldn't hear my name... his voice. Not now.

"I'm sorry." I looked back at him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He moved toward me, and sat on the ground next to me, but a little behind in consideration, so I could turn away if I wanted. And I wanted to, but now I couldn't. My eyes were locked with his. They were shaken, and when he blinked, I momentarily lost sight of his sorrow. He didn't do anything. What could he possibly have been sorry for?

"Ro–"

He shook his head. "Stop." I sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I'm so... so sorry. I haven't been trying as hard as I should be to be there for you. I know... I know that you probably trust Kazuki more than me, and... I know that you probably have reason to. But still, I–"

"You know, I guess I thought you were smarter than that." It hurt. Trust Kazuki more? I could never. How he ever thought that... Well, I guess it's my fault. But still, it pained me... so much, to hear him say that I trusted somebody more than I trusted him. "Why would you think that? And once more, why would think you _knew_?"

"I guess I just realized you talk to him a lot more, and when you talk to me, sometimes you just stop... to talk to him. You just tell him things you can't tell me."

My eyes went back and forth over the wood tile before me. Things... I can't tell Roxas... "I can't even... what do you think I talk about with him? What do you think... I think?"

"I guess... I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I mean... when you really talk to someone... do you need something to talk about?"

I smiled. "I guess not." I turned back to him, his face was still in gloom. "Hey,"

He looked up at me, meeting my eye. "Yeah?"

"What do we talk about most of the time?"

"What do you mean?" I shrugged, looking off to the side a little. "Everything... nothing. I don't know. I can't really explain it. Half the things we talk about, I don't remember right after we're through." I laughed a little.

"Me either." Then my smile faded, and I sighed. "You know, I think I remember every word I've ever said to that boy."

"Yeah." He said. I couldn't tell if he was mad, or sad. "I get it."

"I guess then... that he probably thinks I talk way too much. He's probably tired of my voice."

"He couldn't be."

I paused, caught off guard. "Well, I mean... he probably thinks I'm obsessed or something. We only talk about you." I don't know if he believed me or not, but he stood up, out of my sight.

"Namine, what do you make of this?" I looked up, but he wasn't even facing me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, I mean. Our relationship. Everything we have." His hands were in his pockets and he looked back at me. Everything we have... I had never really thought about it that way. I always thought that my blessing... was just Roxas himself. But thinking, a lot of it really was our relationship.

I sighed, questioning myself for the answer. "Well... I guess... I'm always happy when I'm with you, and even when things get complicated... or weird... we can get through them alright. I mean, you know me really well, and I can look at you and instantly warm up. I guess... it's what you'd call... a fairy tale."

He smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

Roxas. If he had never come into my life, maybe I wouldn't have ever cared. Maybe... I'd be exactly the way I was right now, and maybe he had no impact on me as a whole. Maybe this was just destined to happen to me, no matter who it happened with. It's possible that Roxas was never even supposed to walk into my life, ice cream in hand... But then... if it hadn't happened this way? How would things have been? It didn't even matter anymore, because what could've happened hadn't, and what did... is still just getting started.

I smiled at him, and stood up. He smiled at me, too. "We really were quick to get over all this, weren't we?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I just–" I didn't really want his answer, who knows what he would've said. I had hugged him, because we kind of always shut up when we were hugging. I just couldn't talk unless I wanted to sound like a babbling idiot, there was something about being in his arms. I don't know what his reason was, but whatever the case, it worked. After a minute, he moved his arms around me, too. "Namine,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think... that it's possible to be too young for love?" My heart fluttered. What was he trying to say? Did something depend on my answer?

"Everybody... is loved from the moment they come into the world, and a lot of people are loved before that. Most people start to love others... before they even know what it means, or what it is. I still don't know, but that's not really something to stop it. So... No. I guess... you can't be too young. Why? What do you think?"

"I think..." He held me a little tighter. "I don't really know. All I can say is that I _believe_ in love, and I trust it. I think I know what love at first sight is... but... whatever." I could feel him shrug. "This isn't like... freaking you out or anything is it?"

I smiled and laughed a little. "Not at all. Roxas, I'm sorry, I guess I kind of ruined today for you. You look forward to the first snow day of the year and I kind of... make it all overly dramatic." He laughed and let me go.

"Not at all." I smiled, again... it would've been the perfect time for a kiss, but I couldn't bring myself to it. If he wanted it, he could make the move. I didn't want to ruin anything else of his today. "But I guess your first snow day was kind of a flunk, huh?"

"No, never. I spent it with you. And besides, I think I caught a glimpse of some different things today." I looked out the frosted window towards our friends. "Good things _do _happen, dad. You were right." I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered. I suppose Roxas probably had no idea who I was talking to, and maybe he thought that I was having another... episode or whatever. But he didn't care, he took my hands, moved in a little, and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, not finding the heart to blush, and we walked back out into the snow.

---

I just stood there for a minute, then I smiled thankfully at Hayner. Who knew that the idiot could be such a help... Just as I was about to go in, Kazuki came out. He kind of looked at me, then at the door, then back to me. I got it, and started to walk in, and when I did, she was still just sitting on the floor. Exactly like when I left. "Nami–"

"Don't." But it was okay, because I knew I couldn't hear her say my name, either.

"I'm sorry." She looked back at me, probably confused.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I walked over to her and sat down, but a little behind so that she didn't necessarily have to face me, but she did. Her eyes were staring dead into mine. I wanted to avert my gaze, but I couldn't remove my view from her. She looked like she was observing me or something, trying to figure me out.

"Ro–"

I shook me head. "Stop." She sighed and looked down. It was weird with us both so depressed. "I'm sorry, I'm so... so sorry. I haven't been trying as hard as I should be to be there for you. I know... I know that you probably trust Kazuki more than me, and... I know that you probably have reason to. But still, I–"

"You know, I guess I thought you were smarter than that." Okay, well apparently Hayner and Namine thought alike. I knew what she meant, but I couldn't bring myself to give her an answer. How could I not think that, with the way she always prefers him over me? It hurts. "Why would you think that? And once more, why would think you _knew_?"

"I guess I just realized you talk to him a lot more, and when you talk to me, sometimes you just stop... to talk to him. You just tell him things you can't tell me."

"I can't even... what do you think I talk about with him? What do you think... I think?"

"I guess... I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I mean... when you really talk to someone... do you need something to talk about?" What... Namine thinks. About what exactly?

She smiled. "I guess not." She turned back to me. "Hey,"

I turned my eyes up, and again they met with hers. "Yeah?"

"What do we talk about most of the time?"

"What do you mean?" She shrugged. How to say...? "Everything... nothing. I don't know. I can't really explain it. Half the things we talk about, I don't remember right after we're through." She laughed. I didn't really see... how this was all that funny. I must've been more confused than I thought I was...

"Me either." But her beautiful smile was gone, and I wished it back, but to no avail. "You know, I think I remember every word I've ever said to that boy."

"Yeah." I said. She cares more about what she says to him, what he says to her."I get it."

"I guess then... that he probably thinks I talk way too much. He's probably tired of my voice."

"He couldn't be." Impossible...

She paused for a minute, maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Well, I mean... he probably thinks I'm obsessed or something. We only talk about you." I almost didn't believe her, why would she talk to another guy... to talk about me?

"Namine, what do you make of this?" I stood up, looking out the window, but I don't know if she looked at me or not. Or if she understood my question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, I mean. Our relationship. Everything we have." I looked back at her, and I suppose that for the moment I made an... image... or something. She was quiet for a while, like I was when Hayner explained it to me.

She sighed and closed her eyes, only to open them again in a matter of seconds. "Well... I guess... I'm always happy when I'm with you, and even when things get complicated... or weird... we can get through them alright. I mean, you know me really well, and I can look at you and instantly warm up. I guess... it's what you'd call... a fairy tale."

I smiled at my princess. "My thoughts exactly."

Namine... I'm glad things happened the way that they had. If anything was different, I guess I would still have the same feelings for her... but something just wouldn't be there. It really was our fairy tale. She was perfect, and for some reason, she was with me. Her smile, her laugh. They were my dreams. I wanted to know how I could tell her. I loved her. But was it too fast? We really hadn't been together for all that long. We hadn't even known each other for that long... Were we too young? I couldn't know what she thought. If I couldn't tell her yet, then I would at least ask... what she thought about it.

She smiled at him, and stood up. I smiled at her, too, in all my thoughts... I was completely dazed. "We really were quick to get over all this, weren't we?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?" It didn't.

"Well, I just–" She hugged me. Just hugged me, and nothing else. I always got this feeling when she hugged me, like for once, she actually liked to be with me, to be closer. I couldn't say anything for the longest time. Finally, I hugged her back. "Namine,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think... that it's possible to be too young for love?" Her grip on me tightened only for a second. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Maybe I was... _way _too obvious... well, what's done is done.

"Everybody... is loved from the moment they come into the world, and a lot of people are loved before that. Most people start to love others... before they even know what it means, or what it is. I still don't know, but that's not really something to stop it. So... No. I guess... you can't be too young. Why? What do you think?"

"I think..." I couldn't help but hold her a little tighter. Talking about love, with the one... I loved? "I don't really know. All I can say is that I _believe_ in love, and I trust it. I think I know what love at first sight is... but... whatever." I shrugged. "This isn't like... freaking you out or anything is it?" The feelings I had when I was with her... were always kind of what I thought love would be like, but they were so much softer. So pure...

She laughed. "Not at all. Roxas, I'm sorry, I guess I kind of ruined today for you. You look forward to the first snow day of the year and I kind of... make it all overly dramatic." I laughed. There was nothing she could ever do to ruin anything for me. She only made things better.

"Not at all." She smiled, I had let her go. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I didn't know if she would hate me for it, so I tried not to. "But I guess your first snow day was kind of a flunk, huh?"

"No, never. I spent it with you. And besides, I think I caught a glimpse of some different things today." She looked out the window, and I did to, but I guess I didn't see what she saw in the snow. "Good things _do _happen, dad. You were right." She smiled. She whispered something, but I didn't hear it. I didn't know what she was doing, but I didn't care. I knew it had something to do with her dad, and I couldn't try to enter that with her. Finally, I couldn't help myself, and I tried to stop myself, but I could only tone it down. I took her hands, and kissed her cheek. She smiled at me, and we walked together into the snow. _Happily Ever After._


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas Party

"Ugh!" I fell back onto Selphie's abnormally huge bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. "A week. One week... why hasn't it happened yet?"

"Aw, Namine, don't worry about it. I mean, a week isn't all that long..."

I pulled a pillow over my face and mumbled into it.

"Huh?"

"I REALLY JUST WANT IT SO BAD!" I yelled, rolling around, with my hands over my face. The other three just kind of laughed a little.

"Just tell him." Olette said.

"Pf. Don't even. Just do it." We all looked up.

"Well, Selphie... We... we all have our differences." Kairi said.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, but then they shot open, because all I saw when I closed them was him. "Is it too much to ask...for _him_ to want what I want?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you'll get it eventually..."

"Who am I kidding? Roxas will never kiss me." I squished the pillow into my face again, then, my cell phone rang. I felt it vibrating, so I stood up and took it out of my back pocket. "Hello?" I answered, without much enthusiasm.

"Hey, Namine?"

"Hayner?" Olette looked up and I could tell she became interested. "What's up?"

"Roxas wanted me to tell you that–"

"HAYNER!" I heard yelling from the other line. It sounded like Roxas, but I couldn't really tell. I guess Hayner must have dropped the phone... or died, because the line went dead.

"Hayner? Hayner, are you there?" Nothing but static. I shrugged and closed my phone, but before I could put it back into my pocket, it rang again.

"Somebody's popular." Selphie said without looking up from her magazine.

"Hello?"

"Namine? What did Hayner say?"

"Nothing... why?"

"No reason. Um... are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" His tone had changed, and he got a little quieter when he asked.

I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah... I'm really looking forward to it."

He exhaled a bit and I knew that he was smiling. "Cool, me too."

"Just ask her! All you have to say is, 'Namine, do you wanna ki– AUGH!"

"SHUT UP, HAYNER!" Roxas yelled.

I smiled. Ki– Ki– ...? I doubt he would say kill... or kibble. Kiss. I think it was safe to say kiss. I fell silent, but Roxas had too. I'd kissed his cheek, he'd kissed mine. But never... we'd never kissed each other. I tucked my hair behind one ear. "So, Roxas,"

"Yeah?"

"Did you... want to be my date to the party?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. The other girls looked at me and smiled, then went back to their activities.

"Oh... yeah. Sure. Um... Earlier, when Hayner called, but before he started to LIE–" I knew he had turned and was yelling at him. "He was supposed to tell you that the party was moved up an hour. I'm assuming you're at Selphie's, so can you tell all the girls?"

"Yeah sure, and I was supposed to tell you that Kazuki can't come. He's going to a party at his girlfriend's mom's house or something like that."

"Oh, okay. Except this year... we're having a kind of a family thing on the same day... for Tasha's family to kind of get used to us all, I guess. So... there's probably gonna be a lot of crazy people there."

I smiled. "That's fine. I guess we'll be there an hour early then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I started to hang up, but I heard him say something so I put the phone back up to my ear.

"I l–" Silence, then he hung up. I was a little dazed. What was he going to say? But I snapped out of it, and turned back to the girls.

"You guys... the party has been moved up an hour." It fell silent, and then...

downstairs- not Namine's point of veiw-

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Are the girls screaming?"

Selphie's dad laughed a little. "I guess they must be talking about boys."

"Moved up an hour?!?! He can't do that, can he?!"

"FAMILY?! We have to meet his family?!"

"That doesn't leave us enough time to get ready!"

"I am gonna kill him!" We were all running around like maniacs... and then, who knows why? It was a Christmas party between like... best friends. Like we needed to make a good impression...

"Hey," Kairi said, after we had all stopped being complete idiots, running around in circles with our arms up in the air screaming our heads off and blowing the problem WAY out of proportion. "Don't you have to call your mom, Namine?"

"Oh... yeah. I forgot. She was gonna come to meet Roxas's parents..." I took out my phone yet AGAIN. I sighed. "I never talk on the phone this much." Kairi smiled at me, and I dialed. When she answered, I explained to her the one hour change and she accepted it, saying that she might be there a little early anyway.

As it would turn out, we all finished our makeup and whatnot way early anyway, and time slowly passed. During said time... we didn't really do anything, or talk much. I guess we were all kind of just thinking about what would happen at the party... We all checked the clocks about every five minutes, and when it was ten minutes until the party started, we figured we would just go early. We gathered up our presents and walked down the street to Roxas's house, smiling brightly as we knocked on the door.

Roxas answered, and smiled at us, holding the door open as we entered. I walked in last, and Roxas wrapped his arms around me soon after closing the door. I just paused and let him hug me, because I was still holding the presents I had brought. "Merry Christmas, Namine."

"It's not Christmas, yet."

He let go of me and shrugged. "Close enough." I smiled, then put the presents down on the table with the rest of the ones that were there.

"Who is it?" Hayner asked, running down the stairs. "Oh... it's just them." And then he started to walk back up.

"Who were you expecting?" Kairi asked. But what she meant was, and just what are you trying to say?

He turned back and shrugged. "Nothing, nobody... I guess. Hey, did one of you guys get me for secret Santa?" And, like a selfish child, he ran to the table. He smiled and turned back. "Kairi" He said, happily.

She sighed. "I already got the gift, there's no point in kissing up, now."

"Oh. That's true." we all sighed. Hayner...

"Well!" And in ran... some lady... "Who are these lovely little children? Roxas!" She sounded excited. "Introduce me!" He sighed.

"Maybe another time. Not everybody's here yet." She huffed.

"Roxas, you're so mean!" And then she left... just like that...

In a matter of time, everyone that was going to come had finally gotten there. "So!" Sora said. "What are we gonna do first?"

"I don't know." Roxas said.

"What do you really do at a Christmas party?" Wakka asked.

"What about the one last year? Does anybody remember?"

Boredom... Just then I remembered. "Oh, Hayner, what was it that you wanted to tell me on the phone?" Hayner exchanged glances with Roxas, who looked almost mad, and then everybody _except _Roxas started to laugh hysterically. Well, all the boys, at least. "Huh? I... don't get it."

"Good." Roxas said, leaving the couch to come sit by me. I had been leaning against the wall by the doorway, and since the door was closed, Roxas came over and sat up against it. I smiled and turned away from him, then leaned back so my head was on his legs, but then... I saw it.

My eyes widened. Roxas looked at me, then looked up, then back at me, and we both kind of froze.

_Mistletoe._

Hanging above the door, but it was closed, so we hadn't thought about it. Everyone was staring, too, so we couldn't pretend like it wasn't there.

"Oh, the mistletoe. So convenient that you happened to sit right under it Roxas..." Hayner smirked. Roxas's face turned pink and he yelled at Hayner to shut up, and that he hadn't known it was there.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Sora said. "You're fate is sealed."

My heart was pounding. I had wanted this so badly, but I hadn't ever really imagined what it would be like the moment it came. So simple... just kiss him. Just kiss him. He was already looking down at me, and I kind of just stared at him. I moved up onto my elbows, and he started to lean down a little. Just kiss him, just kiss him, just kiss him!!!! I was screaming it in my head, but I almost couldn't do it. It almost seemed like a waste to have our first because of mistletoe... I didn't want to embarrass him, so I couldn't retreat, but... with everyone watching. I had never kissed anyone before... Shouldn't my first be... special? Just as our ips were about to connect...

"Ah!" We both fell over, as kind of a mangled little mess all twisted up. Someone had tried to open the door that Roxas was leaning against, and had thrown us both off balance. They closed the door immediately, having realized that they hit someone, and then slowly opened it again. Natasha's head peeked into the room, and she looked very sorry.

"Sorry..." She said. I smiled at her, nervously -hoping she didn't catch on-, but thankfully -having disrupted my first kiss, as awkward as that sounds. "Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's kind of our fault for sitting by the door." I said, still smiling. Roxas looked at me, but I couldn't read his expression. He pulled up onto one arm, and sat up, still staring at me. I didn't really know what it was about, but I didn't really think about it.

"Roxas..." Natasha said. "I'm... there's someone I want you to meet. Oh, and Namine, your mother is here."

"Oh, okay." Roxas and I stood up, and he told the others that they could just wait there if he wanted. We were walking down the steps and out of nowhere, Natasha started to cry. Roxas and I looked at each other, completely shocked.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, trying to help Roxas along. She turned and hugged us both, still crying. We had no idea what was going on, so... we kind of just patted her back.

"I am so sorry! Roxas... I should have told you as soon as your father and I became serious, and I don't know why I haven't. And Namine," What... what could she possibly be sorry to me for...? "You're just so sweet!" Eh heh... Right...

"What... should you have told me?"

"About my daughter..."

"You have a daughter?!?!" He yelled. She had a daughter?!?! What? When did this happen? How long? Who?

"I'm so sorry... It was a horrible thing for me not to tell you, I just... well, I suppose I don't really know what I thought. I'm so sorry, sweety. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Uh... yeah, Tasha, you know I'm not mad at you. I... didn't really expect to, out of nowhere, have a... sister, though. Why did you tell me all of a sudden?" Hm... that was a good question.

She sniffled a bit. "She's here."

"What?!" Roxas yelled again, I just looked at him, and, again, I couldn't read his expression.

"She and her boyfriend came to meet the family. I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears and then put on the most convincing fake -if it even was fake- smile I had ever seen in my life. "Well! No use in being sad when you meet family, right? Now then, let's go!" She took our hands and pulled us along and we were both still genuinely confused. I mean... I only came to say hi to my mom...

"Fae! Darling!" She yelled, running over to a girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a few freckles here and there, but altogether, she was extremely pretty. She looked just a year or two older than us, and her boyfriend... no.

"Mom," She said. "This is my boyfriend," no. "Kazuki." no. Kazi was... Roxas's... sister's... boyfriend...? No. Things like that don't really happen. Those crazy, ironic... no.

"Namine?"

"Kazuki?"

"Kazuki?"

"Roxas?"

"Kazuki?"

"Roxas?"

"Namine?"

"What?"

(Little guide thing: if you were to go back and number those... number 1 was said by Kazuki, number two, Namine, number three, Roxas, number four, Kazuki, number five, Fae, number six, Natasha, number seven, Roxas, and number eight, Fae)

We all smiled, and kind of laughed a little, but things were far from solved. "Okay, so..." Kazuki started. "My girlfriend..."

"Is... Roxas's..." I tried to follow along.

"My sister..."

"And then..." Fae said. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Me?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Roxas's girlfriend."

"And you know Kazuki?"

"She's my best friend, you know, the girl I've been telling you about." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, then. Since he met you, Kazuki has been so much happier than he used to be. Well! I guess this is probably awkward! Let's go and meet my 'family', Kazi!"

Kazi... Just like I called him. Roxas and I laughed it off. She seemed so nice and carefree, and although she knew that things were a little off, she didn't really seem to care. This... would be a long, interesting day...

---

"Ugh!" I almost yelled, punching my pillow, and then falling face first onto it.

"Dude, chill." Hayner said. "I'm sure she doesn't really care. I mean, just ask her. It's as simple as that."

I opened my eyes, but didn't move. "This is coming from the boy who's been madly in love with his best girl friend ever since he met her, and still hasn't even _tried _to make it obvious."

"Hey! Shut it!"

"Well, come on! You and I both know why I can't just say it. I mean... what if she doesn't want to, or what if it just makes things worse?"

"I get that. I mean, you can't regret the words you don't say, right?"

"Wrong."

"Huh? How?"

"You can regret not saying 'I love you'."

He just froze there, and I guess he hadn't really expected me to go to deep with it, but... whatever.

He started to dial something on my house phone, but I thought nothing of it. He might just be calling Olette or something considering what I had just said and all. And then it was on speaker. "Hello?" It was Namine, but she didn't sound too excited.

"Hey, Namine?"

"Hayner?" She paused for a second. "What's up?"

He smirked, and made some weird face. "Roxas wanted me to tell you that–"

"HAYNER!" I yelled, knowing it wouldn't stop him. I looked around in a panic and picked up the first thing I could find to throw at his head.

The phone fell to the ground, disconnected. "What the heck was that?!?!" He yelled angrily, his hand up to his forehead. He looked down at the ground. "Who throws a freaking pencil box?!"

I sighed and walked over to him, pushing him out of the chair he was in. I dialed Namine's number and thought for a second about a reason to have called. I guess... it could have something to do with the party... "Hello?"

"Namine? What did Hayner say?" Just making sure she didn't catch on...

"Nothing... why?" Good. Not her lying voice.

"No reason. Um... are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" I asked a little quieter, so Hayner wouldn't hear. I leaned against the desk, awaiting her answer.

"Yeah... I'm really looking forward to it." Good.

I smiled, and couldn't really keep it from my voice, but then, Hayner was getting up. "Cool, me too."

"Just ask her! All you have to say is, 'Namine, do you wanna ki– AUGH!" Again with the pencil box, now he was gonna be pissed.

"SHUT UP, HAYNER!" I yelled, hoping for him to... well... shut up.

Hayner made obscene faces at me, mouthing things that probably shouldn't be recorded in such a retelling. Namine didn't say anything for a while, but I didn't really notice because I was busy silently arguing with Hayner. "So, Roxas,"

"Yeah?" I said, suddenly stopping.

"Did you... want to be my date to the party?" I smiled. That was unexpectedly nice of her. After al, I couldn't go to my own party without a date.

"Oh... yeah. Sure. Um... Earlier, when Hayner called, but before he started to LIE–" I yelled, turning to him. I stuck his tongue out. Pf... mature. "He was supposed to tell you that the party was moved up an hour. I'm assuming you're at Selphie's, so can you tell all the girls?"

"Yeah sure, and I was supposed to tell you that Kazuki can't come. He's going to a party at his girlfriend's mom's house or something like that."

Score! "Oh, okay. Except this year... we're having a kind of a family thing on the same day... for Tasha's family to kind of get used to us all, I guess. So... there's probably gonna be a lot of crazy people there." It's better she knew.

"That's fine. I guess we'll be there an hour early then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Reflex, saying I love you before I hang up when I'm the phone with... people I love."I l–" But I had the sense to shut up REAL fast. And I hung up. With any luck, she had already hung up. My cheeks turned pink, and I prayed that Hayner didn't notice.

"Wait, Roxas," Crap, did he already see it? "You moved the party up?

It became silent in my room for a moment, and then... "CRAP!" We yelled together.

"Way to go, genius!"

"Hey! This is your fault! I'll kiss her when I'm ready and you had no right to butt in!"

"Well at least just telling her wouldn't overrun us with work!"

"Don't even start that! Come on, we gotta get everything ready! You take care of that box, I'll do this one."

It was too late when I realized what I had done...

The girls... would probably kill me, and the boys... would probably flip out, realizing that the girls would be mad and they would have to deal with them. Basically, I was dead. Hayner and I ran around for an... extremely long time throwing decorations around the room, hanging holly, and wrapping lights. Aside from that, we now had to wrap our presents and call all of the guys. Needless to say... we had kind of a lot of people to call. Then, I had to go down stairs and explain to my already panicked mom, as well as about thirty-seven maids and butlers that nine of the guests would be here _early_ and that the food would have to be early too. And again, dead. Ignoring the fact that my best friends/girlfriend now all probably wanted to shoot me, I had just angered a thirty-five+ group of vengeful house workers who had access to the kitchen knives, my bedroom, and our house... at night. This Christmas... would be a killer, and I meant that all too literally.

Finally, Hayner and I had called all the guys, decorated the crappiest acceptable party room, set up the tables, and made up our debt to the kitchen workers, and all that was left was to wrap the presents. However, we were both exhausted, trying to pawn off our remaining job on the other.

Coincidentally, we each had two presents. I had one for my secret Santa, and one for Namine. Hayner had one for _his _secret Santa, and... Olette? About time! I pestered him nonstop trying to make him tell me what he got for her, or why he did it, but he wouldn't say. Then, came the knock on the door.

I answered, smiling big because I knew it would be the girls, and I didn't want to die. I held the door open for them, and Namine was the last one in. While she was walking over to the table, I hugged her from behind. "Merry Christmas, Namine."

"It's not Christmas, yet."

I let go of her and shrugged. "Close enough." Actually, I just wanted an excuse to hug her, but I wouldn't say that. She smiled at me, and put her presents down on the table, she, too, had more than one.

"Who is it?" Hayner asked, running down the stairs in excitement. "Oh... it's just them." But of course, he was only messing with them. However, they probably weren't in the mood...

"Who were you expecting?" Kairi asked, meaning... that they weren't.

He shrugged, turning back to us. "Nothing, nobody... I guess. Hey, did one of you guys get me for secret Santa?"But, this... this was his way of seeing if Olette had gotten him a present. "Kairi" He did a great job covering, because Olette had only brought one gift, and it didn't look like it was for him.

She sighed. "I already got the gift, there's no point in kissing up, now."

"Oh. That's true." Then.. We _all _sighed. Idiot...

"Well!" I rolled my eyes. My aunt Sophie. I had just met her two hours ago, but... as far as I knew, she was eccentric, sensitive, and liable to be institutionalized. "Who are these lovely little children? Roxas! Introduce me!" No way was she meeting them.

"Maybe another time. Not everybody's here yet." Angry. She was also... bipolar?

"Roxas, you're so mean!" And with that, she stormed out of the room. Crazy lady... Natasha had... some weird family, I guess.

Not so long later, everyone was there and the presents table was FULL. "So!" Sora said. "What are we gonna do first?"

"I don't know." I responded, bored.

"What do you really do at a Christmas party?" Wakka asked.

"What about the one last year? Does anybody remember?"

I looked at Namine, she was sitting by the door. "Oh, Hayner," She said. "What was it that you wanted to tell me on the phone?" I shot Hayner a look and all the other guys -who of course somehow knew- started busting up laughing. "Huh? I... don't get it."

"Good." I said, leaving the couch to sit by Namine. I sat up against the already closed door, and smiled at Namine. She smiled too and moved over, letting her head fall restfully into my lap.

I stared don at her, she was so pretty. But then, her eyes widened. I looked at her, then followed her gaze up to the top of the door, then look back at her, and froze.

_Mistletoe._

I knew I shouldn't have let Hayner help... he probably planned this all. Only two words for him as of now. DEAD MEAT.

"Oh, the mistletoe. So convenient that you happened to sit right under it Roxas..." Hayner smirked at me. I fought an overwhelming blush and yelled at him for a bit.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Sora said. "You're fate is sealed."

I looked down at Namine, and she looked up at me. Are you kidding me?! That was all it took?! Just sit under some mistletoe?! But still, Hayner would pay for this... oh... he was screwed now. Regardless of the situation, everyone was watching, expecting me and Namine to kiss. Of course, it was awkward... considering I had never kissed anyone... and everyone was... staring... But, I had to do it, and I wanted to, but something was weird about it. I started to lean down, and Namine backed up onto her elbows. It felt like the kind of thing you'd see in a movie, where it was awkward, but so perfect... And it was. Until, that heart-throbbing moment, when our lips were about to connect and–

"Ah!" We both fell over, Namine kind of under me. At opening the door, someone had knocked both of us over. Not that I hadn't wanted to kiss Namine, I just thought that we shouldn't waste it, so... it wasn't all that bad of a thing. But then Natasha popped in, looking sorry, and I looked down at Namine, who looked... relieved?

"Sorry..." She apologized. Namine smiled at her which kind of made me worry. I could tell by her face that she didn't want to kiss me. So had she lied before? "Are you kids okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's kind of our fault for sitting by the door." Namine said, still smiling. And what's worse... without her even noticing... she had just made everyone in the whole _room _aware that she hadn't wanted to do it. I sat up, wanting to put distance between us, and stared at her.

"Roxas..." My mom said. "I'm... there's someone I want you to meet. Oh, and Namine, your mother is here."

"Oh, okay." We both stood up, telling the others to wait in the room. I didn't know why, but halfway down the stairs, Natasha started balling her eyes out.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked, momentarily distracted from the kiss situation.

"Is something the matter?" Namine asked, caring as usual. Her compassionate tone made me think about it again... what did I do wrong to make her not– Natasha was hugging us? Both?

"I am so sorry! Roxas... I should have told you as soon as your father and I became serious, and I don't know why I haven't. And Namine," She paused for a minute. "You're just so sweet!" Namine looked awkward as we patted her back.

"What... should you have told me?" I asked, uneasily.

"About my daughter..."

"You have a daughter?!?!" I yelled. I had a sister?!?! She had a daughter?!?! What?! Why didn't I know about this?!?!

"I'm so sorry... It was a horrible thing for me not to tell you, I just... well, I suppose I don't really know what I thought. I'm so sorry, sweety. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Uh... yeah, Tasha, you know I'm not mad at you. I... didn't really expect to, out of nowhere, have a... sister, though. Why did you tell me all of a sudden?" I might have been mad... but I was still thinking more about Namine.

She sniffled. "She's here."

"What?!"There was a point... where certain people crossed the line. Natasha... was miles past said point.

"She and her boyfriend came to meet the family. I'm so sorry." I guess she was like her sister in the way that they were both bipolar or something, because suddenly, she was ecstatic. "Well! No use in being sad when you meet family, right? Now then, let's go!" She took us by the hand and pulled us down the hall. Why she was dragging Namine into it, I had no idea.

"Fae! Darling!" She yelled. The girl had short brown hair and bright green eyes. She rushed over and stood next to her but... I was more confused looking at the boyfriend. What was...? I thought that... It all made sense but... none of it should be happening. I don't know why Natasha didn't notice but...

"Mom," My... "sister" said. "This is my boyfriend, Kazuki." No wait... oh... my... god... did this mean... that... I was jealous... of my sister's boyfriend being with my girlfriend?!?! And even worse... if they got serious... was I going to be related to him?!?!?! My life... was over... Where is the sadistic-angry-at-me-maid when you need her?

"Namine?" Kazuki said.

"Kazuki?" Namine asked.

"Kazuki?" I threw in, confused that he would come to my house and... not realize it was my house.

"Roxas?" Kazuki asked, confirming the fact that he didn't recognize the house he'd been to... many times before.

"Kazuki?" Fae said, probably confused about... everything.

"Roxas?" Natasha said, probably thinking I was being 'rude to the guests'.

"Namine?" I said, trying to get her opinion.

"What?" Fae said, ending it all.

I forced on a smile, and we all laughed it off, still confused with the situation at hand. "Okay, so..." Kazuki started. "My girlfriend..."

"Is... Roxas's..." Namine said.

"My sister..." I stated, questioningly.

"And then..." Fae said. "Who are you?" She sounded almost rude when speaking to Namine.

"Oh. Me?" Namine said. She nodded. "I'm Roxas's girlfriend."

"And you know Kazuki?"

"She's my best friend, you know, the girl I've been telling you about." He talks about her? No. She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, then. Since he met you, Kazuki has been so much happier than he used to be. Well! I guess this is probably awkward! Let's go and meet my 'family', Kazi!" since he met her...? How long had he and Fae been going out?

I watched them leave and stood by Namine, still wondering about the... kiss thing. Suppose... that wasn't the most confusing thing that would happen today? I had a long way to go with this one...


	23. Chapter 23: Presents and Kisses

Chapter 22: Presents and Kisses

I guess it was kind of weird now. There wasn't exactly a regular way to just say, okay, moving on. I just stood there, smiling, trying to figure out in my head a way to talk to Roxas now. We probably stood in silence for about a minute or two when I turned. "Roxas I–" My eyes widened. My hand fell. Staring at him, and he couldn't stare back, because his eyes were closed. Shut tight. I didn't know what to do, how to stop him, although I almost didn't want to. It didn't feel right for him to do this, but I knew it had to be. After what seemed like forever, he let go of my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Forget that." And he turned and walked up the stairs. I watched him, still shaky about what happened, and then, looking down, smiled a little, and followed where he had gone.

When I walked back into the room, he had only just sat down, but he wouldn't look at me. He started to glance over at one point, but noticing that I stared back, he averted his gaze, again. "Where did you guys go?" Kairi asked, because it didn't look like anybody else would.

"We just had to see someone. It was nothing." Roxas said.

I just nodded, and sat down. He couldn't look at me, I couldn't speak. And I couldn't because...

_my lips were still numb from his kiss._

I didn't know why he had done it, but in truth, I didn't care. Part of me just pictured the moment differently, and it felt awkward to not have it happen that way.

But Roxas, I didn't know how he felt about it, or if he would ever give me a chance to return the way he felt. I wanted to say something, but with everyone there... I couldn't. "So um..." Selphie's voice broke the silence.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it, and looking up to find almost everyone's eyes locked on me. "W-what?" Deviously smiling faces...

"The mistletoe, remember?" Hayner said, grinning. Finally, Roxas look up at me, his cheeks pink, and he looked stubborn, like he wouldn't kiss me just because.

"We..." I didn't want to tell them, because I didn't know if he cared, but I couldn't kiss him just for mistletoe, I didn't want to then, and now... "We don't wanna waste our first." I lied, and he looked away, back out to the side, at the wall, with an impassive expression on his face.

"Aw! Namine! Don't spoil the fun!"

"You can't fight the power of love!" My eyes widened at the joke and I looked down. I don't know why... but I couldn't control my blushing now, and I had to shut my eyes tight and keep my face from them. My hands shook a little and I clenched them into fists trying to figure out what was the matter with me. The power of love... that was all they said and then... my stomach was in knots and I could hardly breath normally. My heart raced as I thought of Roxas... love... And I didn't know how I would find the sanity down in me to even respond. I couldn't look up, let alone, look at Roxas, and so I had no idea what he was doing, but after what seemed like forever, he spoke.

"You can't make her kiss me." He said, quietly. Opening one eye at a time, I slowly tilted my head upward until I caught his gaze affixed on me. "If she doesn't want to, it's up to her."

Then, Roxas's eyes weren't the only ones looking my way. The eyes of my friends bored holes right through me and I felt so embarrassed I thought I would just die. "Ho-how about we open presents now? We can... do this after..." Everyone was temporarily distracted by the thought of presents that they began to run downstairs. Once they had gone, Roxas and I were the only two left in the room. I tried to help myself to my feet, but I felt so weak, so exhausted from everything. Sighing, I simply gave up, but then a hand was practically thrust into my face. It startled me, and I fell back a little, but just enough to see Roxas, not looking my way, pink faced, his other hand jammed in his pocket, and his bottom lip kind of sticking out a little.

He peered down at me. "You coming?" And he moved his hand a little more my way. Smiling, I took it, and he helped to pull me up. "Are you okay?" I nodded, staring at him, just smiling. I still couldn't find words for him, words enough to tell him how I felt about the kiss, how I felt about him, words to say I loved him, without saying it out loud, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, he interrupted me. "Sorry I kissed you, it was stupid. I just had to... never mind. Just forget it, okay? It never happened."

Saddened as I was, I didn't want to forget something like his kiss, I nodded. It really seemed like he wanted it to just be gone forever, and for the sake of what he wanted, I was more than willing to just let it drift away. Still holding my hand, Roxas started down the stairs. Everyone had waited for us, and there were little piles of presents everywhere. They had even sorted Roxas's and mine from the rest. Hesitantly, I sat next to him, still unable to speak. As I looked at my pile, I noticed. Four presents, and I thought. Shouldn't I have... at most... two? Then I glanced over at Roxas, his pile had three. I wasn't surprised considering that one was from me, and one from my grandmother, but me... how did I get four? I picked up one of the presents.

To: Namine

From: Olette

Figures. It was neatly wrapped and had a little bow tied tight around it, shimmering against the color of the paper. I opened it and saw that it was a new sketchbook. I smiled and set in on the floor next to me, picking up the next gift. It was tagged a little differently.

To: Namine

The word Love was scribbled out and under it, From had been written. The name that followed was... Roxas. I could feel myself blushing, and I looked at him, opening his first present, he glanced my way, and noticed the present in my hands, smiled, and put his present down, moving a little closer. "You didn't have to get me anything..." I said, because he didn't.

"I know, I wanted to." Smiling, I closed the gap between us and moved upward, sitting on his lap. Slowly, I tore the paper from the present and saw a small box. I looked up at him, and he looked away, still smiling, and I turned my attention back to his gift. I opened the box and reached inside without looking. I felt around and found a cold chain. I took it up and pulled it from the box. It was long, and silver, and from it, hung a silver heart with the engraving, "Always with my heart..." I turned it over in my hands and felt Roxas's breath on my face. "Open it." He whispered, and he sounded like he was smiling. I shivered a little from his warmth, and opened the locket. My hand nearly fell limp with the piece of jewelry still in it. A picture of my father, smiling as he always was... is what resided inside the already beautiful locket.

I looked up at him, and he was still looking to the side, smiling at our friends who were obliviously opening their things, knowing nothing of the significance of such a thing. "Roxas..."

He looked down at me as he spoke, but never finished, because... "Ye–" I kissed him.

I could feel everyone's attention turned our way, but I didn't care. Roxas, hesitantly returned my kiss, but there was no way for me to thank him. Something so precious... The other two presents for me were from his parents, and one was from Kazuki. Apparently, he had taken my gift from his house just in case, on his way to Fae's family's, he might pass Roxas's house. He told me later that he had gotten the picture from my mother, and he tried to be modest about it, but my mom told me that it was all his idea, and all she did was supply the tiny photo. I felt almost horrible after Roxas had opened his gift from me, because all it was... was a crappy sketching of us together.

---

I couldn't stop staring at Namine. She was staring straight ahead, smiling. Just watching, and almost waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't. Not that I didn't try, but... I knew that if I spoke to her, I would lose whatever nerve was left in me to do what I had to do. Now. "Roxas I–" And I did it. There was no other way for it to happen. Things... were weird between us already, and if I did it now, we could work it out later along with everything else that was bugging her. I tried to stop, because I started to think that she didn't really like me anymore, or something, because it seemed like everything I did was just making her uncomfortable, but I couldn't. It was just so perfect now that it was finally happening that, even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have been able to let go of her.

Until, finally, the time came for it to end "I'm sorry. Forget that." And I left her.

After I sat down, Namine came in, and just stared at me. I guess she really didn't want me to do it. "Where did you guys go?" Kairi asked.

"We just had to see someone. It was nothing." I figured Namine wouldn't talk.

I didn't look at her, but I heard her sit down. I almost smiled, but couldn't find the heart. I could still feel...

_her lips on mine..._

Really, I just couldn't help myself. I guess that must make me sound like a pervert or something, but I don't really care. I had finally kissed Namine, and... something weird in me said that next time, she would kiss me back.

But Namine... Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her, she hadn't wanted to kiss me before. But then, wouldn't she have broken away? Why did she just stand there and wait? What did she think? "So um..." Selphie's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Huh?" Namine asked, I guess she was thinking to. Everyone was just looking at her, and I rolled my eyes, trying hard not to be a part of it. "W-what?" I wanted it all to be over with.

"The mistletoe, remember?" And of course it had to be Hayner. Still a little angry, I looked up at Namine, and finding her gaze fixed on me, my cheeks became pink.

"We..." She was stuttering and I started to think what would happen if she told them. Not that it would really matter to me, but what would she think if they knew? What did she think... right now? "We don't wanna waste our first." That was unexpected. I looked back out to the side, somehow not finding the heart to face her, anymore.

"Aw! Namine! Don't spoil the fun!"

"You can't fight the power of love!" My eyes grew wide, and I looked over at Namine, who was hiding her face, and yet, even still, her blush was noticeable. It grew quiet in the room, and I watched her intensely, almost as if to find out from her reaction... if she maybe loved me, too. I didn't really know what to think of her reaction, she looked weak, kind of how I got when I thought about her... but considering... I had never been in love, I didn't know if that was her way of letting us know that that was a stupid thing to say. The power of love, huh? I guess I still didn't know it, all.

It didn't take me all that long to grow tired of watching her little struggle. "You can't make her kiss me." I said, quietly. She slowly looked up, meeting my gaze halfway with hers. "If she doesn't want to, it's up to her."

And then everyone's attention turned to the girl sitting on the floor. My head was still on my fist, and I looked out again, somewhat bored with the situation at hand, but I felt like I was being a jerk. "Ho-how about we open presents now? We can... do this after..." I don't know if the people really cared about that more, or if they just wanted to let her off the hook, because it was obvious that she was freaking out. Well, whatever the reason, everybody got up and headed downstairs, except for Namine and me. She tried to stand up, but kind of fell back to the ground before she could even leave it. She sighed, and just sat there, so I got up, and offered my hand, but in a stubborn way, and she probably just thought I was rude. I didn't want to look like the boyfriend from hell, but I couldn't really be the sweet kid I normally was with her. She looked up at me.

I shifted a little and looked down at her. "You coming?" I moved my hand even closer to her face, and she smiled, taking it. I pulled her up with ease. "Are you okay?" She nodded, smiling at me, but who knows why? She opened her mouth to say something, and I freaked. I didn't want to be rejected, and I kind of just threw it all out there, not giving her a chance to say anything. "Sorry I kissed you, it was stupid. I just had to... never mind. Just forget it, okay? It never happened." But it did, and I had wanted it to.

She nodded. I guess she really did want it to just disappear because she didn't really protest. I was disappointed, but what could I do? I couldn't change her mind for her. I started down the stairs, still holding Namine's hand, because even if I had to let go of the kiss, I wanted to hold on to her for as long as I could. I noticed that Namine was hesitant sitting next to me, probably uncomfortable with the current happenings. I knew Namine hadn't expected to have so many presents, and I pretended not to notice. I acted as if I wasn't watching her, just out of the corner of my eye, watching her smile, forgetting about the kiss, already.

I didn't want to be too obvious about watching her, and I knew that the present she was holding wasn't from me, so I picked up one of my presents and turned it over in my hand a few times, just to pass some time before she got to the present I had saved up money to get her.

After she had opened the first present, most likely from her secret santa, she put it down next to her and reached out for another. My heart skipped a beat when her fingers grazed the present I had bought her, but then continued. Pausing, she went back and picked up my present and, although I don't know why, my face flushed.

I knew she was reading the tag. At first, I had put Love Roxas, not really thinking anything of it, but then the thought occurred to me that she might take it the wrong way, or maybe... the way it was intended to sound... And so I had scribbled it out and written from, most likely making me just look stupider. I started to open my first present, and she looked at me. I couldn't avoid her any longer, and so I looked at her, and smiled, scooting a little closer to share the moment with her. "You didn't have to get me anything..."

"I know, I wanted to." She moved up, and sat on my lap, of course causing me to blush insanely. I couldn't help but picture her reaction to the present, and I smiled. I knew she would love it. Just as she looked at me, I turned away, almost embarrassed if she would think it was _too_ sweet. I could hear her pulling the necklace from the box, and take in a sharp breath. I leaned in. "Open it." I said softly, but then looked away as she fumbled with the silver heart. Her breathing was completely cut off for a few seconds, and I knew I had done well.

I looked out, trying not to look so proud of myself, but I was still smiling. "Roxas..."

"Ye–" As soon as I looked down at her, and my lips were within her range, I fell subject to her sweet kiss.

It was weird, but almost better that everyone saw. Now they got their stupid mistletoe, and I got Namine's lips. Later, when I opened her gift, I was alarmed at how perfect it was, but I couldn't have done anything more for her right now, and so a simple thank you sufficed.

Something told me that this Christmas would be the best one yet.


	24. Chapter 24: The Visit

Chapter 24: Visit

It had been a while since the Christmas party had past and now it was the day before Christmas eve. I was excited, for a few reasons. For one, my grandparents would be coming today. Another thing was that my mom had _never _worked within two days of Christmas, and the only reason she wasn't on the couch with me, was because she was getting dressed in her room, preparing herself to look nice for my dad's parents. The last thing was... Roxas. He was the one thing that really set this Christmas apart from the others. Since that day, we hadn't shared any more kisses, but things had become more regular between us. It felt like we were finally getting used to the whole "dating" thing.

I played with the few strands of hair hanging in my face as I thought of Roxas. I was still in my pajamas and I hadn't even had breakfast yet. Last night, before going to bed, I had slipped on a pair of semi-short light blue shorts and a white shirt that partially exposed some of my stomach. I needed longer pajamas... and I always got new ones for Christmas, so I didn't really worry about it. There was a knock at the door and I jumped up, excited to see my grandparents. I opened the door, a huge smile on my face, but it faded into a look of horror. "Roxas?!" I yelled, pulling my shirt down, and turning around. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh... sorry. I just thought I'd come by and say hi before your grandparents got here. Since you'll be spending all your time with them while they're here... I thought that... maybe..." He slowed to a stop. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" I still didn't turn to face him, and his hand fell on my shoulder. I was using one hand to hide my eyes, and the other to hold my shirt over my exposed skin. "Could you like... wait here while I change?"

"Why?"

"Why? What are you stupid?! I haven't even brushed my hair yet, and I'm still in my pajamas!" He laughed. "It's not funny, I look horrible!"

"Namine," He said, still laughing a little. "You could never look horrible." I turned my face to him, and let my hand fall. "Besides, I like your pajamas. I wouldn't let you walk outside with them on, but..." I smiled. "And what's wrong with bed head? I purposely leave my hair the way it is when I wake up, it looks better." He moved in and hugged me. "I think you look cute."

I closed my eyes, my head still against his chest, but we were interrupted. A man with a low voice cleared his throat behind Roxas. Both of us looked up, and my smile was back, while Roxas, on the other hand, looked afraid. "Grandpa!" I yelled, moving from Roxas to hug the man at the door.

"Hello, sweet." He patted my head, and hugged me. Just as if I was still a little girl.

"Namine, dear," If possible, my smile grew even larger, and I hugged my grandma, who appeared to be giving Roxas a once-over. "And who is this fine looking young man." I softened my smile, looking back at Roxas.

"This is Roxas." I said. "Roxas, these are my grandparents."

"And are you dating?" My grandpa asked, harshly, the question directed toward Roxas. It was obvious it was making him nervous that my grandpa was so serious about it.

"Well, I–"

"And how long have you been seeing my granddaughter? How old are you? What are your grades like? Do you treat her kindly?"

"Oh, Frank, please, you're scaring him."

"Well, I can't say that's a bad thing..."

"Grandpa, be nice. I really like Roxas." I said, smiling, and taking his hand. He looked down at it, as if hesitant, but made no move to pull back. "He's really sweet, he's just nervous,"

"As well he should be."

"Frank!"

"I think dad would have like him." It got quiet, and I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

My grandpa drew in a deep breath and then let it all out. "Fine. But he will stay for breakfast."

"Uh..." Roxas didn't know how to react to my grandpa.

"Where are your mother and grandmother, we'd like to see them."

"Mom's in her room, grandma is at Aunt Tiffie's." I answered, sweetly. My grandmother nodded to me in thanks.

"Thank you, sweet." My grandpa said, and started down the hall. "And..." He peered back. "Put some clothes on, you don't need to be hugging boysin _that_." He look Roxas up and down, giving him dirty looks. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, grandpa. Roxas, you wait here, okay?" I let go of his hand, but had to refrain from kissing his cheek, because I knew my grandpa would still be watching. I hurried to my room and quickly pulled my pajamas off, throwing them in the hamper. I searched my closet for something that would look nice for my grandparents, but something that Roxas would think looked cute, too. I wanted him to notice me, despite my grandpa's presence. Hurrying, I found a black skirt, just above my knees, and a soft white shirt with short sleeves. I quickly pulled a brush through my hair, and rushed back out to Roxas.

When I came back from my room, Roxas was sitting on the couch, facing away from me. He heard me coming, and stood, and turned, but his face looked relieved, and he sat back down. I just smiled, he must have been expecting my grandpa... "You look nice." He said, smiling at me from the couch.

"Thanks." I replied, pretending that I hadn't ripped apart my closet finding the outfit. "So... I think my grandpa likes you." I lied.

"Well, remind me never to get on his bad side." I sat next to him and snuggled up close. He didn't move at all, no doubt scared that my grandpa would come back into the room, but I didn't mind. Just being close to him was enough for me. After a moment, he shifted a little, uneasy it seemed, and hesitantly reached around me with one arm. I moved a little, too, to make it easier for him to hold me. I barely caught a glimpse of his face but he was smiling, and he moved again, hugging me, now, and settled when my head lay on his chest. He moved one hand and ruffled my hair a little, then bent down and kissed my head.

Just when I knew the moment could never be ruined, someone, although it was obvious who, cleared their throat. I looked back, and Roxas sighed, releasing me slowly. "Grandpa," I said, and then noted that my grandma was already making breakfast. I wondered when she had reentered, and why she didn't say anything about the... compromising position Roxas and I had been in. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, and the glint in her eyes told me she knew. I loved Roxas.

But what she didn't know, was that I planned to tell him this Christmas.

"Namine, dear, scoot over. I'd like to sit next to your friend." He smiled, not cheery.

"_Boy_friend." I corrected, and I knew he hated me for doing so.

"Yes, right." Obedient, I moved away from Roxas, and he frowned. My grandpa sat in between us, but when I lost sight of him, I stood against my will and moved again. "Namine?" I nodded to my grandpa, and sat. Half on the armrest, half on Roxas's leg. I felt his arm snake around my waist. My grandpa nearly turned red at this, but he tried to compose himself, for my sake. My mother slumped from her bedroom. We looked back. Her long dark blond curls were in disarray about her head and she wore no makeup. She looked up at Roxas, smiled, and went back to her room.

I knew that could only make my grandpa even more upset, her not caring that he was here so early, and not caring about how we acted with each other. "Roxas, was it?" My grandpa started.

I felt Roxas squeeze me a little tighter and I leaned toward him, trying to give him the courage to stand up to my grandpa. "Yes."

"You neglected to answer a few of my previous questions." I smiled, looking down at Roxas.

"Could you specify which ones?" He asked, trying not to sound sarcastic, and failing.

My grandpa's face was hard as stone. He didn't find it funny. "Yes, I could."

"Frank. Nami. Roxas, honey. It's time for breakfast." My mother returned, not really any more presentable than before, but her eyes were brighter, and she sat at the table.

"Roxas, it's so nice to have you for breakfast. Namine didn't mention you'd be joining us."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Naomi. That's my fault. I wanted to surprise her by coming over. I didn't mean to impose on anything." He flashed a quick smile to my mother, and she smiled in return. He was always so sweet when dealing with her.

"Not at all. You know we love you here. And, Roxas, you don't need to call me that." He smiled again, nodding.

"So, Roxas, let's continue our discussion."

"Frank, not at the table." Grandma scolded.

"It's fine." Roxas said softly to my grandma. "I want Namine's family to know everything." He took my hand under the table. "It's important to me." I smiled, blushing a little and started into my food with my free hand, not willing to pull away from his touch.

My mom smiled down at her plate as she poked away at the food. I knew she thought it was cute. My grandpa didn't react right away. "Well, then, Roxas, what do you like most about Namine?"

"I like her personality." Roxas than proceeded to explain in detail what he loved so much about my personality, glancing at me for what he would later call inspiration, all along the way. It was extremely embarrassing, and even then, my grandpa continued to ask him all sorts of questions all throughout breakfast. Even the most insulting of questions, Roxas would pay no mind to, and only center his answers around me, and how much I meant to him.

Although it was hard to listen to him speak so fondly of me, it was comforting. I felt more secure in our relationship, now, knowing that he was close in his feelings for me, to what I felt when I looked at him. Eventually, breakfast ended, and by that time, the only person that _hadn't _yelled at my grandfather in fury was Roxas. Of course, it wasn't _that _bad. Roxas never let go of my hand.

When it all finally ended, my grandparents went to my put their things away in my room. Although it was much to early, and _much MUCH _too cold, I dug around in the freezer until I found a carton of ice cream. I went to get two spoons, but there was only one left. I shrugged, it would have to do, and went to sit by Roxas on the couch. He watched me with a smile as I approached him. "We really are crazy aren't we?"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well aside from the obvious," He smiled. "This is the second time we've eaten ice cream when it could keep frozen sitting outside." He pulled a blanket around my shoulders, and it didn't remain unnoticed that he'd pulled it _off _of himself, and hugged me close. Cookie and Snookie jumped up to snuggle under the warmth. I shoved the carton into his arms, after pushing them away from me, and he frowned. "Ruining my fun, are we?" I smiled, and took the blanket off my shoulders, draping it over both of our legs.

"Hugging me is fun?" I asked, taking the carton back from him.

"Very much." He smiled deviously. I wishes, at times like these, I could know what ran through his head. "Now if you don't mind," He held his arms out, as if he was going to embrace me, but he didn't move.

"Oh, by all means, continue. After all, it's fun for me, too."

"Oh?" He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, but still loose enough to give me space to move away if I so wished. Of course, I didn't, but it was a considerate gesture.

"Want some?" I asked, after sticking the spoon full of ice cream into my mouth.

"What? I'm not big enough to get my own spoon?" He teased.

"Not quite. Open up." He laughed a little, but obeyed, and after "reloading" my spoon, I popped it into his mouth. I smiled. It made me feel so funny. Feeding Roxas, while he just sat there and stared at me, smiled at me, held me...

"Namine?" I looked up and my grandmother smiled down at us, I started to move, but Roxas wouldn't allow it. I looked back at him, and he smiled at me, touching his lips to my forehead, but not really in a kiss. "Ice cream in this weather?"

"Yeah," I replied, without looking at her. My eyes were closed, and I leaned my face in, closer to Roxas's lips. "I'm perfectly warm." I could hear her starting to leave the room, polite, I figured, and Roxas's cell phone vibrated. He didn't move at all. Smiling, I moved my arm around him a little and took his phone from his jacket pocket. Still no movement from him. If he wasn't so warm and gentle, I would have thought he was dead. "Hello?" It was the first time I had ever answered Roxas's phone.

"Namine, is Roxas with you?" It was Hayner.

"Mm-hm. Do you really need to talk to him?" Roxas sighed, but I paid him no mind.

"Kind of, it's... important." He sounded worried, or sad. I couldn't tell which.

"Yeah... alright then." Before Roxas had time to take his arms from around me, I held the phone to his ear. He smiled down at me, and I held my position, making it clear I didn't want him to let go.

"Yeah?"

"Roxas," I could still hear the phone. "I couldn't do it."

"You can. Remember our deal, if you do this... I'll..." He looked down at me. "You know." I turned away so that he would think I wasn't listening.

"No, I really can't. I think she's already... gone."

"What?" His hold faded, but his arms still rested on my back. "She couldn't be. Try her again."

"She's screening my calls."

"How do you know? She might not be home."

"Dude, her window is open. I see her."

"Oh. Did you try leaving–"

"Four times. I know she hears them, too. But I think she wants to say no. I think she already has someone." I knew at that moment that Hayner felt the same way about Olette that I felt about Roxas. There was something about the desperation in his voice. It was the same fearful tone I go every time Roxas didn't answer his phone. The same way I sounded when I thought he had left me, because my love wasn't enough. I moved a little closer to Roxas, if possible. Wanting to be with him at this moment.

"Go to her. Don't wait for her to answer her door or anything, just go in. Talk to her. Tell her." Without a goodbye, Hayner hung up. I didn't know if that meant he would try, or he would give up, but I hoped with all my heart that it was the first one.

"Roxas, does Hayner love Olette?" I asked suddenly, closing the phone. He wasn't looking at me, and I turned away from him.

"Yeah. He really does."

"That's nice." I thought out loud. "I'm happy for him."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Do you love me?" The words just came, and I could do nothing. It wouldn't matter anyway, because he let go of me the moment they passed my lips. He stood up and started toward the door, without glancing back.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He promised, saying the same thing as every other time he left my house. "Bye, Namine." I sat on the couch, feeling embarrassed for more reasons than one, and sighed.

My grandpa sat down next to me before I realized he had even entered the room. He didn't speak for the longest time, but when he finally did, all he said was "How long have you loved him?"

---

I smiled as I walked to Namine's house. It was the day before Christmas eve, and I was going to see her. Of course, seeing her any day would be fine by me, but something about Christmas time made it even better. Even if her grandparents _were _there, I had to see her. I had to visit her Christmas day. I had to tell her that I loved her.

I was almost to her house now, and I thought about turning back and going home. It was... kind of early. Once I was in the apartment complex, I figured screw the whole idea, and just go. If she was asleep, I would wait for her to wake up, and then see her. I knocked on the door.

Namine answered, almost instantly. She was in a pair of too-short blue shorts and a tank top that hardly covered her stomach. She was smiling, but when she saw me, she looked scared, or something. "Roxas?!" She yelled, pulling her shirt down, shielding her eyes and turning around. "What are you doing here?!" I must admit, the tone of her words combined with her word choice made me rethink the whole... leave idea. But of course, it was too late for that.

"Uh... sorry. I just thought I'd come by and say hi before your grandparents got here. Since you'll be spending all your time with them while they're here... I thought that... maybe..." My words blended until they stopped completely. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" I put my hand on her shoulder. Maybe she wanted me to leave. "Could you like... wait here while I change?"

Suddenly, I was... extremely confused. "Why?" I asked, my tone was pathetic. I sounded like I _needed _her there or something. And maybe I was lying to myself thinking that I didn't...

"Why? What are you stupid?! I haven't even brushed my hair yet, and I'm still in my pajamas!" I laughed, relieved that this was all just embarrassment. Nothing serious. No damage beyond repair. "It's not funny, I look horrible!"

"Namine," I tried to be serious, but it was still funny to me. "You could never look horrible." She turned slowly to face me, and her hand fell away from her face. "Besides, I like your pajamas. I wouldn't let you walk outside with them on, but..." She smiled. "And what's wrong with bed head? I purposely leave my hair the way it is when I wake up, it looks better." I had a proud moment. In a rather boyfriend-ish motion, if I do say so myself, I hugged her. "I think you look cute."

Much to my own pleasure, her reaction made me feel like an actual boyfriend. I didn't feel like that a lot. Hugging me back, her face pressed into my chest. A raspy throat was cleared behind us. We both looked behind me, and a man stood, enraged. And when I say that, it is _NOT _an exaggeration. "Grandpa!" Namine yelled, letting go of me to hug him.

"Hello, sweet." He hugged her, patting her head. He seemed more like a dad. Namine deserved one of those.

"Namine, dear," She hugged a woman, who I assumed was her grandmother, and I stood awkwardly when she looked me up and down a few times. "And who is this fine looking young man." Namine looked back at me, eyes as soft as velvet.

"This is Roxas." Her voice was oozing warmth, and I knew she wanted to be with me. It was comforting. "Roxas, these are my grandparents."

"And are you dating?" Her grandpa shot my direction. I tried to smile at him, but he glared. I became uncomfortable under the circumstances. The closest thing Namine had to a dad... hated me.

"Well, I–" I stuttered.

"And how long have you been seeing my granddaughter? How old are you? What are your grades like? Do you treat her kindly?" I was overwhelmed, but elated when her grandma came to my rescue.

"Oh, Frank, please, you're scaring him."

"Well, I can't say that's a bad thing..." That scared me.

"Grandpa, be nice. I really like Roxas." Namine said, smiling, and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands, pleased, but afraid. "He's really sweet, he's just nervous,"

"As well he should be."

"Frank!"

"I think dad would have like him." I knew better than to say anything, and she gave my hand a light squeeze.

He sighed deeply, and I thought he was giving in, but no. He wouldn't lose to me. "Fine. But he will stay for breakfast."

"Uh..." Maybe if I could think up some excuse fast enough, I could- That was when I had to stop myself. No matter what was happening- her sadistic grandpa pointing his death glare my way, a fire burning down the city, or even an evil robot bashing my brains in- I could never, _never _run away from Namine. I wanted to be with her, always.

"Where are your mother and grandmother, we'd like to see them."

"Mom's in her room, grandma is at Aunt Tiffie's." Namine answered, and they started down the hall.

"Thank you, sweet." Her grandpa said. "And..." He peeked over his shoulder. "Put some clothes on, you don't need to be hugging boysin _that_." More dirty looks, and Namine laughed.

"Okay, grandpa. Roxas, you wait here, okay?" She let go of my hand, but didn't kiss me like she normally would. That worried me. She ran into her room and I hesitated to go sit on the couch. It wasn't as casual here as normal. I usually felt more... at home. After the longest time, I heard hurried footsteps coming from behind me.

I almost jumped out of my seat, turning toward the sound instinctively, and I realized I was holding my breath. I let it all out in a rush of words. "You look nice." I smiled at Namine.

"Thanks. So... I think my grandpa likes you." I scoffed, and sat again.

"Well, remind me never to get on his bad side." Namine sat next to me and snuggled in close. It was hard to refrain from just reaching up around her and kissing her, but I knew I had to behave myself. Of course, I'm not that strong... I smiled, perhaps a little devilishly as I realized I didn't care what her grandpa thought about me. As long as Namine would have me, I would be with her, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. I reached around her, and she shifted to make it more convenient. After just a second, I ruffled her hair playfully, and kissed her forehead.

Of course, that's when _he _came. Clearing his throat again, like he had swallowed a freaking elephant. I slowly released Namine. "Grandpa," She said, and I saw her grandma. She reminded me a lot of Namine's _other _grandma, how she was quick to pick up our emotions, and how she accepted that we felt that way. She looked over and smiled, and I looked away, almost embarrassed that she had seen us together like that.

"Namine, dear, scoot over. I'd like to sit next to your friend." He smiled. An evil smile...

"_Boy_friend." Namine corrected, and I knew that as of now, I was winning.

"Yes, right." But still, she left me. I frowned, and her grandpa sat down. After a minute, she stood up again. "Namine?" She nodded, signaling that she had heard and sat. If her grandpa wasn't there, I wouldn't have settled for sharing her with the armrest, but because I had no other choice, I put my arm around my waist, and dealt with it. A long while of silence and Namine's mom dragged herself from her room. She looked like she always did in the morning, and she smiled at me. I smiled, half in return, and half at the realization that I was such a regular here, I knew Namine's mother's morning slowness by heart.

"Roxas, was it?" And let me just point out that this man's tone has a way of killing the happy.

Namine leaned toward me as I squeezed her waist a little, but only enough to let her know I wanted her with me. "Yes."

"You neglected to answer a few of my previous questions." I felt Namine's gaze land on me, and I felt confident.

"Could you specify which ones?" I made the mistake of mouthing off.

Of course, it didn't matter much. He didn't react at all. "Yes, I could."

"Frank. Nami. Roxas, honey. It's time for breakfast." Namine's mom appeared again, and we sat at the table.

"Roxas, it's so nice to have you for breakfast. Namine didn't mention you'd be joining us." A quick glance was exchanged, mother to daughter, and I knew I wasn't supposed to notice.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Naomi. That's my fault. I wanted to surprise her by coming over. I didn't mean to impose on anything." I smiled, and she did, too. Namine really hadn't known, and I didn't want to blame her for anything. After all, as far as I knew, she had never done anything wrong. The only crime she was guilty of was thievery, After all, she stole my heart.

"Not at all. You know we love you here. And, Roxas, you don't need to call me that." I smiled again and nodded. We'd had this conversation before.

"So, Roxas, let's continue our discussion."

"Frank, not at the table." I smiled.

"It's fine." I kept my voice soft, trying to mimic Namine's perfect politeness. "I want Namine's family to know everything." I took her hand where nobody could know it. "It's important to me." She started to eat, not pulling away from me, and I smiled.

There only went one moment without his intense words. "Well, then, Roxas, what do you like most about Namine?" How am I supposed to pick an answer for that?

"I like her personality." I tried to keep calm as I discussed the love of my life, with somebody very important to her, who despised my very core. It was hard, not bursting when I spoke to him, he was so harsh, but my voice was always even and cool. I couldn't say anything to anybody who meant this much to Namine. I couldn't touch his place in her heart. I solely played the role of boyfriend, and I tried my best to follow script.

Minus the yelling, scolding, and insults going around the table, it was what I imagined a regular family's breakfast would be like. Not exactly serene, but there was an obvious sense of love in the room, even when the words suggested things otherwise. I liked this feeling, and I hoped I got to make it my own someday. And to do that, I would eventually need to enlist the help of one other individual. The one sitting next to me, now.

After it finally ended, Namine's grandma pulled her grandpa to her room, to put their things away. I'm sure he would've liked to stay and rip my heart out of my chest, but he had other things to attend to. "We really are crazy aren't we?" I said, smiling as Namine pulled an ice cream carton from the freezer.

"Why is that?" She asked, pretending not to know, already.

"Well aside from the obvious," I smiled. "This is the second time we've eaten ice cream when it could keep frozen sitting outside." I moved the blanket on my legs to her shoulders. I could care less if I got cold. I hugged her close, but she pushed me away. I frowned, it hurt to be rejected by someone you loved. "Ruining my fun, are we?" She smiled, stubbornly turning down my blanket, to drape it over both of our legs, and I smiled again.

"Hugging me is fun?" Oh, she didn't know the half of it.

"Very much." I smiled, a little wider. It was things like this that made me wonder... "Now if you don't mind," I held my arms out, as if asking permission to hold her close.

"Oh, by all means, continue. After all, it's fun for me, too."

"Oh?" I laughed a little. I hugged her, tightly enough to show that I cared that much, but loose enough so that she could move away if she wanted. I was happy, to say at the least, when she didn't.

"Want some?" She asked, pulling the spoon from her mouth.

"What? I'm not big enough to get my own spoon?" I asked, mockingly.

"Not quite. Open up." I laughed, and feelings like an idiot, opened my mouth. She smiled when the spoon passed my lips. I didn't really find anything too funny about this, but I was happy. This was like heaven on earth, and I knew it must be, because I was sitting next to an angel.

"Namine?" I looked up, for a minute, to see Namine's grandma, but I knew she didn't care much about how we sat. Namine tried to shift away, but I tightened my grip, and when she turned back, I lightly touched my lips to her forehead. "Ice cream in this weather?"

"Yeah," She didn't look back, but pressed her forehead closer into my kiss. "I'm perfectly warm." Her grandmother left within a second of hearing that, and my lips formed a smile under her skin. My phone vibrated, but I didn't move, not willing to lose this moment to Hayner's needs. Even though I knew that they were important, kind of like how I knew it would be him. "Hello?" Namine answered my phone, and I didn't have to do anything.

"Namine, is Roxas with you?" Reminding you of phone's volume.

"Mm-hm. Do you really need to talk to him?" I sighed, this should be a royal pain.

"Kind of, it's... important." He'd freaked. Or given up, but I couldn't have that.

"Yeah... alright then." Namine pressed the phone to my ear, before I could even look down at her. We smiled at each other, and I spoke, trying to hurry out of this and back to my cloud.

"Yeah?"

"Roxas, I couldn't do it." Freaked.

"You can. Remember our deal, if you do this... I'll..." Tell her I love her. "You know." Namine turned, but I know she still heard everything.

"No, I really can't. I think she's already... gone." That caught my attention. I knew she couldn't be, because of the day they were holding hands so casually.

"What?" My grip was noticeably loosened from Namine. "She couldn't be. Try her again."

"She's screening my calls." Big ego-stunner. It was practically the tazor of all relationships. The cold shoulder.

"How do you know? She might not be home." I tried to offer false encouragement, but I failed.

"Dude, her window is open. I see her."

"Oh. Did you try leaving–"

"Four times. I know she hears them, too. But I think she wants to say no. I think she already has someone." Namine snuggled in closer, and my hand twitched, automatically moving once again to her back. Automatically calming me by touching her.

"Go to her. Don't wait for her to answer her door or anything, just go in. Talk to her. Tell her." Hayner hung up, and I didn't know what that meant. I tried to shut it out of my mind for now, to go back to Namine, but I knew I had to leave soon, to help him with whatever happened. Just because guys don't show their sensitive side, it doesn't always mean it isn't there.

"Roxas, does Hayner love Olette?" I couldn't face her. It was hard enough trying to focus on telling her that I loved her before I could go around admitting that other people were in love.

"Yeah. He really does." The words came out without my permission, before I could give them consent, and I regretted it soon after. If Hayner backed out, Namine would most likely say something to Olette, and he needed to do this on his own.

"That's nice." And I knew she wouldn't say anything. "I'm happy for him."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Do you love me?" I let go of her at once. I wasn't ready to come to audible terms with my feelings for her. I'd tried before to say it at home, just laying in my bed. 'I love her', without even using her name, but I couldn't do it. I stood and moved to the door without looking back.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said the same thing as always, not wanting to answer her just yet. She would get her answer anyway... in just two days. "Bye, Namine." I heard her sigh, and my hand never left the door. I wanted to burst back into the room, kiss her and apologize. Tell her that I loved her, that I wanted to be with her, that she was my everything, but I was scared.

Almost no time had passed, and my hand was still on the knob when I heard it. My eyes shot open. "How long have you loved him?" And before I could hear her answer, I ran.


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Eve

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I got really caught up in another story I was writing, and I never got around to doing this one. I hope the wait wasn't that bad. :) Sorry about this chapter, it was rushed. I feel like a lot happens in it, but maybe too much, especially at the end of Roxas's part, but it's too late for me to change that now. Suggestions wouldn't only be helpful, they would be FANTASTIC! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 25: Christmas Eve

I turned onto my side on the couch, looking out toward the wall. The tears were still fresh on my cheeks, and being replaced by newer ones all the time. I hadn't been able to answer my grandpa, but I'm sure he took my random burst of tears as a sign that he was right. I _did _love Roxas. But I wasn't sure I was ready to do anything about it.

I knew that I had already made the plan, played it out in my head a million times, but it could still go wrong. You can never account for everything that might happen, you have to deal with what you get. And what I had right now... was screwing me over. I turned again, staring up at the ceiling. The water still burned at my eyes, no matter how fast I wiped it away. I had wanted so badly for Roxas to be the first to know.

And although I couldn't help thinking that everybody else already did, there was a pain in my chest that throbbed at the fact that somebody else had actually voiced their assumption. And my grandfather, no less! I shut my eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. It was Christmas eve! I should be happy, I should be smiling. I should be with Roxas. We had planned to do something today, even if my grandparents were here. But what could we really do? It was snowy, and everything was closed. The only thing _to _do is be together.

And now I had ruined that, too.

"_Do you love me?"_

What an idiot. Of course he didn't love me. And his response to the question only made it that much more obvious. But even that didn't hurt the most. What really killed me, was knowing that by asking the question, I revealed that I was in love with him, and when he reacted like that, he must have known.

I sighed, and picked up my phone from the coffee table. I held it at arms length above me, waiting for it to ring, for no reason.

And almost on cue, it did.

It normally would've scared me, the abrupt sound, I mean. But not today. I slowly opened the phone and moved it to my ear.

"Mm?" Had I spoken, my voice would be dead.

"Namine?"

In that one second, a million things ran through my head. Shock, fear, pain, regret. I love you. "Roxas." It wasn't a question, but my tone had skipped up a beat.

"Namine." I was beginning to think we were playing a word game. Yes, we'd already established that it was me. "What are you... what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Christmas?" I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see it. "Nothing. You?"

"I was hoping I could see you, there are some things I want to do."

"Oh." Some things like break up with me. "Good things?"

"For me." The way he said it, I knew that I was right. It was over between us, but I wouldn't let on that I knew. I would enjoy every second I had let with him.

"What about for me?"

"Bad, I think. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I forgive you." I still loved Roxas, of course, but I'm sure him breaking up with me on Christmas would deliver a harsh blow to my heart, maybe rendering it temporarily unable to see him as the miracle I knew he was, now.

"Please don't say that."

"Why not?" I wished that we were talking in person now, instead of on the phone. I wanted to see his face when he said that. I wanted to know what he thought.

"Namine, I'll see you tomorrow. At the park, at twelve. Goodbye." He hung up without waiting for me to say anything.

I sat, unmoving for the longest time until I finally closed my phone. I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep, and finally, I was able.

I walked to park, it was colder than normal. How fitting. This would be the end of it forever. I couldn't live with myself after this happened. I would beg, I would cry. I looked up and saw Roxas walking toward the Sakura tree, just as I was doing. We stopped, when we were close to each other, right under the snow covered place where we first met. On any other day, it would have been beautiful, today, it was lonely.

"Namine, I'm sorry, again. You were really special to me." He was cutting right to the chase. Unable to speak, I nodded once. I inhaled deeply and waited for it, the words that would tear us apart. "I really like you, and you're a great person but... I think we should stop seeing each other." I let it all out, but did nothing, said nothing. I nodded again, and he hugged me. "I'm sorry. Goodbye." This would be good for him? I really was holding him back... it was a sad thing to realize, but I accepted it. He began to walk away.

"I love you." I muttered, and he turned back for a second.

"I know."

He turned away from me and left, and I stood there until he was out of my sight. The snow suddenly melted away, all in just a matter of seconds. It disappeared, and it became dry. Even my tears would not come. I fell to my knees under the tree, that was also withering away under the heat. It became barren, like a desert, and I could no longer keep my eyes open. My voice failed me, and I fell.

My eyes opened quickly, and I nearly prayed for that desert to still be there. Slowly eroding me away. I wanted to have already gotten it over with, but I guess that's what a dream is. I knew that I shouldn't mope around, but I didn't have much of a choice. The small plant in the corner of the room was shining. We didn't have room for an actual Christmas tree in the apartment, so this year, my mother and I decorated a tiny fern. It would act as our tree tomorrow. I cranked my head all the way around on my neck to look out the dirty window. It was still bright outside, probably mid-day. I wondered how long ago Roxas had called. Why hadn't anybody woken me up?

Don't they care that I'm rotting away on the couch on Christmas Eve, just sitting miserably in the front room? I noticed then the dead silence of the home. Not even a meow. I sat up, getting a rush in my head for a few seconds, but ignoring it. I stood, and walked around the place. Empty. Nobody was here. I sighed and walked back to the couch where I picked up my phone, again.

I had a message. From my mom. I opened my phone and clicked a button, holding it up to my ear. "Nami, dear, it's mom." I already know that, I thought impatiently. "Your grandparents and I are over at the Hikari's. They invited us last week, remember? We didn't want to wake you, and we figured that you would come here anyway, to see Roxas when you woke up. So, when you get this message, just head down to– " I hung up. There was no need for me to be with other people on Christmas Eve.

I shrugged, not willing to show that I cared, even though I was alone, and there was a knock at the door. I didn't say anything, I didn't get up. The knock sounded again and I fell to the couch. The door opened, and Kazuki walked in. "Namine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just woke up." I said, casually.

"Your mom has been calling me for a long time, asking if I knew where you were."

"I've been home all along." He spied the phone in my hand.

"Did you get her message."

"There was no message on my phone." I lied.

"Namine," He sighed and sat with me. "Really, what happened? You haven't come over to see me since yesterday, and I haven't heard anything from you. What's up?"

"Nothing. Do I really _have _to come see you, _every _day? I mean, just because I'm busy, and I don't have time to go to your place, it doesn't mean that anything's wrong. Why don't you believe me?" I asked, easily reading the look in his eyes.

"Because you're lying."

"Kazuki, please," I sighed. "I just want to be alone."

"Will you draw?"

"Draw what?"

"Anything. Draw your feelings, and then go to your pictures."

"What are you talking about?" I groaned. He was being stupid. Or maybe he was having one of his idiot genius-y helpful moments that I hated so much, despite the fact that I knew I loved them.

"Just draw what you feel, and you'll know what you have to do."

"I don't have time for that."

"Really? What else are you gonna do?"

"That's none of your business!" I yelled, sorry that I did. He ignored me, stood up, and went to my room. Moments later, he returned with a blank sheet of paper, and a pencil. H put the pencil in my hand, and put my hand in his. He moved it to the paper, and started to draw a line. Bored, I began to move my hand, and he followed along with his, never letting go of me. After a while, I took my hand from the paper, and I nearly died that Kazuki was there to see it. It wasn't that I was unaware what I was drawing, it was just a shock to see the whole picture, instead of focusing on one part at a time. It was scrappy, and it needed to be cleaned up, but otherwise, before me was a way-to-accurately-detailed drawing of Roxas. Roxas's smiling face.

Kazuki's hand released mine, and he kissed my cheek, and said goodbye. I nodded, still staring at the picture, and after what seemed to be hours, I stood up. I made my way to my room, but only to change, and then I headed out.

On my way to Roxas's house, I figured that it would be awkward, everyone would probably be there, and Roxas had wanted to talk to me. Tomorrow. I'm sure he'd never intended to speak with me today.

The snow fell abnormally cold, and my eyes widened. It was just as cold as my dream. I looked up, and stopped walking. Roxas was looking at the ground, making his way toward me.

---

It was weird now, as I lay on my bed, thinking about how it all went down. You would think that would be a confirmation of her feelings for me, but now...

"_How long have you loved him?"_

I was more unsure than ever.

I knew that I couldn't back out. I promised Hayner, and I'd promised myself. I had to tell Namine that I loved her, tomorrow. Even though she didn't feel that way about me, I knew that I needed to do something about it. I sighed as I lay on my bed, trying to think of how to say it to her, trying to picture her reaction. "I love her." I said aloud, for the first time ever. I smiled under the weight of my frustration and even found a little laugh buried inside my throat. "I am in love with Namine." I picked up my phone, and waited.

I moved my fingers quickly over the keypad, dialing her number, but I didn't press talk. I closed the phone, opened it, and dialed again. I didn't know how many times I could do this, but it seemed like I did it a lot before I paused. This isn't what she wanted. It would be hard for her to hear the way I felt. I sighed.

"Namine," I said, happily, waiting for her to respond. She smiled at me, and hugged me. It was the warmest feeling in the snow. I felt so open with her, so peaceful. "Namine, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

"I have something for you."

She frowned. "You already got me a present."

"I didn't say I had a present." I smiled, and kissed her, but she didn't react. She let me kiss her, but did nothing in return. "I love you, Namine." I breathed, after the kiss.

She stepped back, and put one hand to her chest, encircling the locket I had given her at the party. "Roxas, I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. I think... I think it would be best if we didn't... see each other anymore. I'm sorry." And she turned, and ran. She hadn't wanted to lead me on, because she didn't love me, but there was nothing to be done about that, now. It was my fault that it was over, but in a way it was hers, too. If she hadn't been so perfect, if she hadn't made me fall in love with her... we could've still been together. But I couldn't regret it. If she was happy now, then I was, too.

I suddenly wasn't as confident as I had been minutes ago, and I dialed her number one last time, not bothering to hang up.

"Mm?" She sounded lifeless. Maybe she was tired? I heard laughter downstairs, and I knew that her mother had just arrived.

"Namine?"

"Roxas." She _was _lifeless. Like she was heartbroken, or like she was thinking. I settled on the second, knowing I didn't mean enough to her to have an impact great enough to break her heart.

"Namine." I had a hard time even speaking to her, a harder time trying to get my message across. "What are you... what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Christmas?" I nodded, meaningless. Nothing mattered anymore. "Nothing. You?"

"I was hoping I could see you, there are some things I want to do." Like say that I love you.

"Oh. Good things?"

"For me." I needed it out. She needed to know. I wanted it off my chest, so I could stop feeling sorry for myself. It was Christmas eve for crying out loud.

"What about for me?" My hand clenched the phone tighter, in an iron fist.

"Bad, I think. I'm sorry." My voice was steady, against the possibilities of the universe.

"It's fine. I forgive you." I closed my eyes and had to refrain from just smashing my phone altogether. This was getting ridiculous. Was she really this blind? Or was she trying to rip my heart out?

"Please don't say that." I managed, breathlessly.

"Why not?" She sounded hurt. I shouldn't have said anything.

I ignored her question. "Namine, I'll see you tomorrow. At the park, at twelve. Goodbye." I shut the phone, and slammed it down on the table by my bed. I heard a crack and I knew what had happened, but I didn't care. If I couldn't call her, I would really have no reason for the stupid thing, anyway.

I sat up, and slammed my fist down on the bed beside me. I was sad, and I was hurt, but over everything else, I was angry. Not only that, I was pissed off. I looked at my clock, and it was still relatively early. I could still go to see her if I left now. I closed my eyes, disregarding that idea, and shut myself off, not sleeping, just laying motionless until the pain would stop.

Of course, though, I couldn't lay still forever. After an hour or two had passed, I opened my eyes. I was hungry, but not in the mood to eat. I stood up and walked down the stairs, ignoring everybody that I passed. My friends were all here, minus the one that mattered the most, and their families were with my parents.

I walked out the door, and I assume it was my expression that tipped them all off, because nobody came anywhere near me. I tried to think what it would be like when I saw her. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to hug her, or act like nothing happened? Or was I supposed to ignore her, or apologize, or confess...

Still angry, I walked slowly, across the streets. The snow had just began falling, and otherwise, it would have looked nice. I would've called Namine to tell her. I froze and looked up, up at the sky, and then to the side a little. I realized I was in front of the store that I had come to for Thanksgiving. It wasn't closed, but it wasn't open. It was the only store on the whole street with it's lights on.

I walked in, and the lady at the counter looked up at me, and smiled. "Hello, dear. How was your Thanksgiving?" I was surprised that she remembered, and I tried to use that emotion to block out my furious thoughts.

"It was nice, thank you. And yours?"

"It went well. Did you need something?"

"Refuge." I admitted.

"I'm sorry?" He smile faded. "Trouble with the young lady?"

"Yeah. That's what you would call it." I didn't know if I was allowed, but I sat in a chair in the corner.

"You know, dear, there are ways to solve every problem." She smiled at me, and I frowned. I turned my head to the side.

"My mom used to say that."

"Your mom was smart." I looked up at her and smiled. She was doing a good job of proving her point. "Why doesn't she say it anymore?"

"She left us." I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." But it was anything but.

"I have a friend, in Destiny Islands that had to leave her husband and her little boy. She was a sweet lady."

"I feel bad for her son." I said, knowing that the pain I had felt would be hell for any kid.

"So do I. But she was so sweet."

"That's nice." I smiled, reminded of my mom.

"She's actually coming to visit in about a week. She'll stay with me for a weekend, and then go back to the islands again."

"I hope you enjoy her company." I looked away, wondering to myself why this woman was telling m so much about her friend. Maybe she was trying to sympathize with my position.

"Yes, well, maybe you could stop by and meet her. She gets along with everybody. She's very pretty too, I have a picture." She turned a picture around on the wall, and I looked up. I froze. "Her name is Kristiana." And in that picture, I saw my answers, I saw the woman, I saw my mom. I almost smiled, she was so pretty, but still, exactly the same as when she left. "Roxas," I looked from the picture to the clerk. She was smiling at me. "Your mother had told me all about you."

I couldn't really speak, but I tried my best to respond. "Oh..." Was all I could manage.

"I know this probably hurts, honey, and you're confused, and you want answers. But go first to her, and come back later, I can explain at any time. Your mom loves you, sweetheart. I was so happy when you first came into my store, and I called your mother that day. She's coming, like I said, next week. Not to see me, to see you. She'll only be staying with me because your father probably won't want her around. Come by any time, and you can see her. I'll give you her phone number if you'd like. But go, now, and come back later. I'll be here all day today, tomorrow, the next day. Don't worry about time. Just go."

Confused, hurt, relieved, I nodded and walked out of the store. Fumbling over my feet, I had to watch the ground to make sure I didn't fall over. I was walking past the park when I heard more footsteps. I didn't look up to see who it was when they suddenly stopped, I was determined to get to Namine.

---

See what I mean about it being so packed of stuff? Dude even needs a new cell phone now! Jk, I really mean the whole thing about his mom. It's so sudden! But anyways, like I said before, suggestions, please!


	26. Chapter 26: Meetings

Chapter 26: Meetings

sorry about the wait, although I can't really picture anyone waiting too long for it. :) I know it's a short chapter, sorry about that, but the last week of school was crap to me and then I had to go on a one week vacation with my fam. Just got back today, so I finished off the story as best as I could.

Frozen on the sidewalk, I struggled to keep my breathing even. The last thing I needed was this. At least at his house I could avoid him, but now, I had no choice. I fought to move my feet, and I barely got them to budge, afraid, I looked up to see Roxas again. He swayed a little, then righted himself, but never looked up. My hand instinctively went to the locket.

If he had come to break up with me today, instead of waiting until tomorrow, was I supposed to seem angry, or sad, or happy, or undecided? I didn't know how to act to make him think I wasn't in love with him. Did I throw the locket on the ground, or casually give it back... or did I tuck it in my shirt so that he wouldn't notice I still had it... so that, hidden, I could keep it forever.

I shut my eyes as he passed me, and I rocked a little when he bumped my shoulder. I opened my eyes, realizing he hadn't even noticed me, and I turned back quickly, now facing him on the ground before me. His head was down, and still, he didn't see me. He sat on the ground, with his hands back behind him. I couldn't see his face at all. It was a little scary, and I just stood before him, squeezing the locket ever tighter.

"Sorry," He mumbled under his breath, then got up, turned and began again.

I hesitated. "R-Roxas...?" I forced it out, and he turned to look at me. I read the expression on his face to mean that he really hadn't known it was me he had run into.

"Namine," I couldn't react, so I nodded. "Namine!" He said suddenly, as if he had remembered something. He grabbed my shoulders and nearly threw me into his chest, hugging me so tightly I thought I wouldn't be able to breath. "Namine," he said again, quieter this time.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frightened. This hadn't been the reaction I had been expecting out of him. Not to say, of course that I didn't prefer it to what I _had _expected, but it was alarming all the same.

"Now? Perfect." I didn't understand what he meant, but I took it to mean he had no intentions of waiting for tomorrow to tell me what he had planned to say. I inhaled deeply and pushed away from him.

"Roxas, I get the feeling we need to talk," I began, trying to sound indifferent. If he was breaking up with me, now, I didn't plan to reveal to him the pain it would inflict on my heart.

"Oh," He said, as if he really hadn't expected it. "Okay, then. Yeah, you're right." Without another word, he led me to the sakura tree at the center of the park, and I went into panic. He sat down, not turning toward me, and involuntarily, I sat, too, my back meeting his as I did. And then I realized what was happening. "Namine," I absolutely froze. "What do you think of me?"

"Eh? Wh-what do you–"

"What do you think of me?" He asked again, and I was no longer sure of the path this would follow.

I picked my brain for a second, then carefully recited the line he expected to hear. "Well, do you mean like, the way you look, or like... the way you act, or just... in general?"

His voice came out so low, I almost didn't respond. "Everything."

---

I kept a steady pace, staring intently at the sidewalk as I walked. It was hard to picture my mother coming back, I had never really imagined it would happen. And now that so much had changed, so much was happening. What would she say when she saw Natasha? When she saw my father? When she saw that her little boy... was in love?

Namine. I suddenly remembered that my time with her was slowly dwindling away, and that when I went to see her now, it might be gone forever. I slowly came to the realization that I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell her how I feel. I couldn't put this off any longer. She had to know.

I was so caught up in my worries, that I didn't look up, even as I ran into someone, and even as I fell to the ground. _Ow_. I thought to myself, and then, "Sorry," under my breath. I got up, and turned away, picking up more than the original speed I had been walking at.

There was a moment when I nearly paused to look back at who I had hit, but I didn't have time before I heard her. "R-Roxas...?" Dazed, and a little more than disoriented, I turned to face her.

"Namine," I said at first, not understanding what was happening. She nodded. "Namine!" I almost shouted then, and took her by the shoulders, pulling her close to me. In the short time since I had seen her, I hadn't realized how much I had missed her. But maybe that was only due to the impending end that would soon take place. "Namine," I couldn't say it enough. Her name was like heaven on my lips, and I wanted to say it again, but she spoke.

"Are you okay?" I knew by her tone that she didn't want me so near to her, but I couldn't make myself let her go. I almost laughed at her question. Holding her, how could I not be okay?

"Now? Perfect." I waited in silence for a moment, and then Namine sucked in a big breath. And used it to push me away. I wasn't quite so perfect anymore.

"Roxas, I get the feeling we need to talk," _We need to talk_. I had heard that line skillfully delivered (on TV, of course) one to many times to consider this coincidence.

"Oh," And hearing the way it came out made me realize that despite knowing that it was over, part of me really believed that Namine cared. That this wouldn't be the end for us. That maybe, she loved me, too. "Okay, then. Yeah, you're right." I took her hand and walked to the cherry blossom tree at the center of the park. The place of our meeting. Our special place. I don't know what I hoped it would do, but I know that I expected something from the tree to spark in Namine's heart, to keep her from leaving me.

And suddenly, it hit me. Like a thousand pounds of... something that hits you really hard. And hurts. This was our moment. This was how it was going to happen, because this is where it all began. I knew, now, what to say. I knew what I _had _to say, what I _would _say. "Namine," She stiffened behind me. "What do you think of me?"

"Eh? Wh-what do you–"

"What do you think of me?" I repeated, and she understood.

"Well, do you mean like, the way you look, or like... the way you act, or just... in general?"

"Everything." I nearly whispered.


	27. Chapter 27: I love you

Chapter 27: I love you

NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN DIFFERENTLY THAN THE REST! PAY ATTENTION IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND! At the end of the chapter, you will receive an explanation as to why that is. Thank you.

Namine

**Roxas**

I knew what he expected to hear, but I couldn't go through all that again. Bringing back those memories would be painful for me, now. I decided, instead to answer his question as I felt _now_. "I like you a lot. I care about you very much."

**I had expected nothing more than that, and yet, it still hurt more than anything I had ever felt.**

But I couldn't quite bring myself to say what I meant. "And what about you? What do you think of me?" I asked, returning, more or less, to what should have happened.

**My turn, and now was the moment. "I think... I **_**know,**_**" I amended. "That I love you." It was finally out, finally said. Now, I would have to measure her reaction.** **It didn't take long for her to stop breathing, and I felt her freeze behind me. I turned, to make sure she was going to be okay. I hadn't expected the news to physically... disable her. I looked at her, and she stared at me, gawking. And still, I loved everything about the moment, because I had told her that I loved her, and she hadn't yet rejected me.**

I couldn't comprehend what that meant. The words stuck in my mind, with absolutely no meaning for the longest time. Roxas loved me. As surely as I had given him my heart, I now held his. And I couldn't move. I couldn't tell him that I loved him, too. I couldn't close the distance between his lips and mine, even as his were moving ever closer...

**Just one more second, and our lips would have met, and then–**

His phone rang.

**My phone rang. In all honesty, I had forgotten completely about it since I nearly broke my other one. Sadly, my second phone resided in my pocket, still.**

I looked from his pocket to his face, and he looked at me, and we both broke down laughing. Knowing the intensity of the situation, disruptions happened in our kisses far too often for this _not _to be funny, and still

**Even as we laughed, together... I waited for her answer.**

I couldn't say anything.

**Just as I was about to answer my phone, the ringing stopped. I went from my knees to a sitting position as I dug through my pocket to retrieve the phone. If this was Hayner, I would never speak to him again...**

But when he finally fished the phone from his pocket, it was far too late to have answered. I sat, unmoving, patiently awaiting whatever should come next. But instead, he thrust the phone in my face. I might have fallen back, had I not been sitting, already, but I stared blankly at the little screen.

"**Do you recognize the number?" I asked her, when she didn't respond. She shook her head. Then the phone beeped once, and I switched it from her face, to mine. One new message. Still thinking that the number might have something to do with Namine, I scooted closer to her. I held the phone up between us, and both of us tilted our heads in to hear.**

I think what we heard in the message surprised us, both, because I know I hadn't been expecting it.

"Roxas," Began a pretty, female voice. My eyes narrowed automatically.

**I knew this voice well. Although, I hadn't heard it in the longest time. I remembered clearly the last thing I had heard this voice say, as well.**

"**Roxas, baby, wake up. I'm leaving, honey, but don't worry. No matter how far apart Gad makes us, He'll see how much we love each other, and He'll bring us back together, some time.** **I love you, and I always will. Good night, angel. Mommy will miss you."**

"I know I have no right to contact you, after all these years, but," The woman hesitated. Some internal conflict was tearing her up. "But I love you, and I miss you. I want to see you again." I don't know what I thought about that. But I knew I didn't like it much, at all.

**I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Even in the silences, just the sound of her breathing made me happier. "I'm sure by now you know who this is," Her enchanting laughter filled the air for a moment before it vanished. "But just in case you don't, I'll give you a hint."**

"You'll always be my angel." Said the voice, and then she repeated again that she loved him, and the voice was gone, replaced by a beep, and the time and date the message was recorded, reminding me again that it was Christmas Eve. I folded my hands in my lap and began to lean my head back the way it should have been when Roxas's lips found mine.

**My mother's call had only strengthened my already flawless mood, and before I could really offend Namine, I pulled away.**

But, without pausing to think,

**She followed me as I moved away.**

I leaned with him, never allowing space between our lips. I followed him as long as I could, until I ended up falling into his lap, for lack of better balance.

**Again we laughed together, and when I looked down at her, she was staring up at me.**

"Roxas," I said, still smiling. "I love you, too."

**And I believed her.**

And I was happy.

THE END!

Finally! Done!

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It killed a lot of time for a me, and it was a lot of fun, even though im not very happy with the way it turned out. Maybe someday ill go back and re-do some of the parts I don't like, just to make it a little better. Thanks for finishing! I really appreciated it! Sorry if the ending (or the story) wasn't what you wanted. I tried my best to make it turn out well for the both of them, and I think I did a half-decent job. Anyway, if you want to know why this chappy was different...

I realized halfway through writing chapter 16 that I couldn't do this chapter like all the rest. It wasn't that the other style of writing didn't suit me, or that I wasn't pleased with it, but these were my thoughts, warped as they may be. If you anticipated the end to a story like this, you would be happy and relieved and whatever else when Namine said she loved Roxas, right? Well then... why would you take the time to go over the exact same details all over again in a different perspective? I mean, I realize that I did that with the whole story, but that was a little different. How anticlimactic would the ENDING be, if you read it twice?! The thrill would be gone, and the surprise (however little of it there was) wouldn't make you smile, or make your heart beat just one more time that it should have. Sorry this is such a long thing... I look forward to getting more stuff up soon!


End file.
